RUPTURA
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Adrien estaba tan acostumbrado a la decepción, que era casi imposible que fuera akumatizado… hasta ahora. Un error de su parte hizo que no solo cayera bajo el poder de Hawkmoth, sino que fuera acusado de asesinato y se convirtiera en la persona más odiada de todo París. Spoilers segunda temporada.
1. Capítulo 1

**RUPTURA**

Adrien estaba tan acostumbrado a la decepción, que era casi imposible que fuera akumatizado… hasta ahora. Un error de su parte hizo que no solo cayera bajo el poder de Hawkmoth, sino que fuera acusado de asesinato y se convirtiera en la persona más odiada de todo París.

Nota del autor:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía.

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

3) La mayor parte del fic será desde el punto de vista de Adrien, con algunas excepciones.

x-x-x

CAPÍTULO 1

 _Colegio Françoise Dupont_

Era una tarde de verano como cualquier otra en el centro de París. La lluvia no había dejado de caer mientras los estudiantes del colegio Françoise Dupont se apresuraban a regresar al colegio tras pasar el receso de mediodía en casa con sus respectivas familias, cubiertos con sus paraguas y corriendo para evitar mojarse.

La entrada del colegio comenzó a llenarse de chicos, cuando un lujoso automóvil color negro se estacionó en la entrada del colegio, y Adrien Agreste salió de la portezuela trasera. Tras agradecer al Gorila, su guardaespaldas, el chico subió la escalera hacia la entrada de la escuela mientras se pasaba el asa de su mochila por el hombro. En la entrada, Adrien se encontró a Nino, y ambos chicos se saludaron con un gesto de sus manos.

- _Salut_ , Nino- sonrió el chico rubio.

- _Salut, mon bud_ \- dijo Nino, ajustándose las gafas y sonriendo por un momento, para después entrecerrar los ojos para mirarlo sospechosamente- ¿apenas acabas de llegar al colegio?¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te perdiste toda la mañana de clases!-

Adrien se ruborizó levemente y se puso una mano sobre la nuca.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _A un par de kilómetros del Arco del Triunfo, Ladybug y Chat Noir corrían tras un akuma que parecía tener poderes de hielo, y había convertido_ Les Champs-Elysées _en una pista de patinaje. Tras varios tropiezos, principalmente de parte de Chat Noir, ambos habían alcanzado al responsable de toda la disrupción a la vida cotidiana de la ciudad._

 _-Ladybug, Chat Noir- dijo la víctima del Akuma, entrecerrando los ojos al ver que los dos héroes la habían alcanzado- llegan justo a tiempo. ¡Entréguenme sus Miraculous, o convertiré a París en una pista de patinaje!-_

 _Chat Noir se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos, aunque esbozaba su habitual sonrisa traviesa. Apoyó su cuerpo sobre su bastón, mientras que Ladybug hacía girar su yoyo._

 _-Ah, si me dieran un euro por cada vez que escucho esa frase- dijo el superhéroe con una expresión exasperada- hoy me siento un poco generoso. ¿Qué te parece si nos dices donde está tu Akuma, y nos quitamos de problemas? Además, estoy seguro que tú también estás perdiendo clases…-_

 _El enemigo no esperó a que Chat terminara su frase, cuando lanzó contra él un rayo congelante. Antes de que pudiera apartarse del camino, el yoyo de Ladybug se enredó alrededor de los tobillos de Chat, tirando de él y apartándolo del ataque. Todo pasó muy rápido, y pronto el chico estuvo a salvo, colgando de los pies de un poste de luz._

 _-No te distraigas, Chat Noir- dijo la chica, rodando los ojos con un gesto fastidiado al ver a su compañero de equipo cabeza abajo._

 _-Ah, milady, ¿cómo puedo perder la oportunidad de que me rescates?- dijo Chat Noir sonriendo y alzando repetidamente las cejas._

 _Ladybug puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo e hizo que su yoyo soltara a Chat, quien cayó al suelo de cabeza. El chico se puso de pie y se frotó repetidamente la frente._

 _-Y yo que pensaba que los gatos siempre caían sobre sus patas- dijo Ladybug, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo antes de volverse al enemigo- yo creo que su Akuma está en la paleta de hielo que tiene en su mano. ¿Listo,_ chaton _?-_

 _-Yo nací listo, bugginette- dijo Chat Noir, guiñando un ojo de nuevo y alzando su mano derecha- CATACLISMO-_

 _Ladybug asintió mientras que los dos se prepararon para pelear y se lanzaron contra la víctima del Akuma. Pronto, la mariposa negra salió de la paleta helada, y fue purificada por el yoyo de Ladybug._

 _-Bien jugado- dijeron los dos, chocando sus puños._

 _Chat Noir ladeó su cabeza y sonrió, mirando a Ladybug con una expresión de cachorrillo enamorado. Llevaba un par de años peleando a su lado, y cada día que pasaba la admiraba más, y se enamoraba cada vez más de ella. Finalmente, su anillo sonó con la habitual advertencia de que estaba a punto de detransformarse, y Chat se mordió el labio._

 _-Eh… yo tengo que irme, Ladybug- dijo Chat Noir, mitad apenado y mitad entristecido- nos veremos pronto, en el siguiente ataque de Hawkmoth-_

 _-Espero que no sea demasiado pronto,_ mon chaton _\- sonrió Ladybug, guiñándole un ojo para intentar animarlo- y no lo digo porque no te quiera ver-_

 _Chat sonrió, bajando la mirada para ocultar el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas, y oprimió el botón en su bastón para alejarse de ahí_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¿Adrien?- dijo Nino, alzando las cejas al ver a su mejor amigo tan distraído- ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Yo… lo siento, Nino- dijo Adrien, apenado, aún rascándose levemente la nuca- tuve una sesión de fotos de última hora esta mañana. Mi papá insistió. Pero me dio la tarde libre, así que podemos hacer algo después de clases-

-¡De acuerdo!- dijo Nino, sonriendo emocionado- podemos ir a casa, y mostrarte mi nuevo equipo de sonido. ¡Es lo mejor!-

Adrien asintió, sonriendo al ver que su amigo estaba tan feliz, y los dos chicos entraron al salón de clases, el cual estaba casi lleno. Como siempre, Chloé se lanzó hacia él tan pronto como lo vio entrar, y se colgó de su cuello.

-¡ _Adrichou_!- exclamó la chica, ignorando los esfuerzos de Adrien por soltarse de ella.

-Argg… Chloé… no…puedo.. respirar…- dijo el chico, mientras que su rostro comenzaba a volverse morado.

-¡Chloé, por todos los…!- comenzó a decir Nino, alarmado del color que estaba tomando su mejor amigo- ¡lo estás asfixiando!-

Chloé lo soltó, sin hacer ningún gesto de arrepentimiento, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. El rostro de Adrien se volvió a teñir de color, aunque más por la falta de aire que por otra cosa. Escuchó un pequeño gruñido proveniente de el asiento detrás del suyo. ¿Marinette o Alya? No alcanzó a ver, pero sabía muy bien que ambas chicas detestaban a Chloé, quizá con razón, así que cualquiera pudo haber hecho ese sonido.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, _Adrichou_ …- dijo la chica rubia con su habitual voz melosa cuando se dirigía a él, y estuvo a punto de decir algo más cuando la puerta del aula se abrió, y apareció _mademoiselle_ Bustier.

- _Bonsoir_ \- dijo la mujer pelirroja, sonriendo dulcemente mientras entraba al aula, abrazando contra su pecho su libreta- por favor, todos pasen a sus lugares para comenzar la clase. Vaya, gracias por acompañarnos por fin- añadió, aunque sin dejar de sonreír- Adrien. Marinette. ¿Dónde estuvieron los dos esta mañana?-

Adrien volvió su mirada hacia Marinette mientras volvía a su asiento. ¿Marinette también había faltado a las clases de la mañana? ¿Porqué? Adrien notó los ojos de Marinette sobre los suyos, y un poco de color en sus mejillas, quizá porque la profesora la iba a reprender por su ausencia.

-Lo lamento muchísimo, _mademoiselle_ Bustier- escuchó decir a Marinette con voz nerviosa mientras que él se volvía de nuevo hacia la profesora- me quedé encerrada en la cocina de la panadería otra vez-

Adrien no pudo evitar una risita mientras la profesora alzaba las cejas, sin saber si reprender a Marinette por su ausencia o por su torpeza. Esa chica era linda, y sus accidentes eran graciosos, aunque realmente esperaba que no se lastimara seriamente. Si se la pasaba algo por sus accidentes…

-Deberías tener más cuidado, Marinette. ¿Y tú, Adrien?- preguntó _mademoiselle_ Bustier, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos. Notó la mirada de Chloé sobre él, y sabía que todos sus demás compañeros lo estaban mirando.

-Eh… yo…- dijo Adrien, parpadeando repetidamente- lo lamento mucho, _mademoiselle_. Tuve una sesión de fotos de última hora, y no tuve oportunidad de avisar-

 _Mademoiselle_ Bustier lo miró alzando las cejas, pero no comentó nada sobre si le había creído o no, sino que se volvió hacia el pizarrón y comenzó a escribir.

-Bien, ambos van a tener que pedir las notas de sus compañeros. Y para los demás, continuando sobre el tema de Victor Hugo que dejamos pendiente en la mañana- dijo _mademoiselle_ Bustier mientras escribía sobre el pizarrón- ya cubrimos _Notre Dame de Paris_ , ahora hablaremos un poco sobre _Les Miserables…_ -

Adrien sacó su tablet y comenzó a tomar apuntes. Estaba poniendo toda su energía en concentrarse, y no recordar en ese momento lo que Ladybug había dicho. "No porque no te quiera volver a ver, _mon chaton_ ". El chico se sonrojó al recordar sus palabras.

-Nathaniel, espero que estés aún con nosotros…-

La voz de la profesora hizo que Adrien y los otros levantaran la mirada.

-Estaba poniendo atención, _mademoiselle_ \- dijo el pelirrojo desde el último asiento.

La clase siguió con normalidad, y Adrien hizo un nuevo esfuerzo consciente por concentrarse. Nino le ayudó con los apuntes, mientras escuchaba a Alya y Marinette susurrar detrás de él, escuchando la risita de la castaña y una expresión mortificada de la pelinegra. El chico sonrió levemente.

Cuando la clase terminó, Adrien y Nino comenzaron a guardar sus cosas. Escuchó que Marinette y Alya estaban charlando sobre que la castaña iba a buscar una entrevista con Ladybug, cosa que lo hizo sonreír. Ivan y Mylène iban a ir por un helado, Rose y Juleka tenían planes de hacer algo en casa, y Max dijo algo sobre regresar a jugar su videojuego favorito. Nathaniel se levantó, llevando con él su libreta de dibujo, y alcanzó a ver que estaba dibujando un cómic. ¿Otra vez sobre Marinette?

-¿Podemos jugar videojuegos en mi casa?- dijo Nino, sacando a Adrien de sus pensamientos.

-Por supuesto- dijo el rubio- te volveré a ganar en Mega Strike 3-

-Antes de que se vayan a casa- dijo _monsieur_ Damocles, el director, entrando al aula tan pronto como _mademoiselle_ Bustier iba a decirles que podían irse- les recuerdo que este viernes se realizará el baile de bienvenida en el patio del colegio, y por petición del alcalde de Paris, _monsieur_ Bourgois, cada asistente tendrá que tener una pareja, así que todos deben apurarse para conseguir a alguien-

Adrien palideció. Sabía que eso significaría que cada chica en el colegio estaría acosándolo para pedirle que fuera con ella. Antes de que _monsieur_ Damocles terminara de hablar, Adrien tomó a Nino por la camisa y tiró de él para salir apresuradamente del colegio.

-Eh… ¡hey, _mate_!- dijo Nino en voz alta, una vez que ambos estuvieron afuera, y lejos de la vista de cualquiera de sus compañeras- ¿qué haces?-

-Te lo explicaré más delante- dijo Adrien mientras tiraba de él para alejarse de la escuela- pero tenemos que huir ya-

Nino entendió lo que sucedía cuando Adrien dijo la palabra "huir", echándose a reír. Su mejor amigo ya le había contado las desventajas de aparecer en todas las portadas de las revistas de moda.

X-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Esa noche_

Adrien se dejó caer en su cama con los brazos extendidos y suspiró largamente con una expresión cansada. Había pasado una estresante tarde en casa de Nino, la cual se había interrumpido por las constantes llamadas telefónicas de Chloé, Lila y la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela. Adrien no tuvo otra opción más que pedir al Gorila que pasara por él para llevarlo a casa, y finalmente poder apagar su teléfono celular.

-Oh, vamos Adrien, ¿porqué estás tan frustrado por las llamadas de tus muchas admiradoras?- preguntó Plagg, flotando a su alrededor.

Adrien se volvió para acostarse sobre su estómago, con su mejilla pegada a la almohada. Miraba el teléfono celular en su cama, y suspiraba en voz alta.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que las chicas te acosen?- dijo Plagg con una sonrisa impertinente- ¡eres la envidia de todos los chicos del colegio!-

Adrien estaba preocupado, y un poco incómodo. Sabía que los siguientes días iban a ser un poco difíciles en la escuela. No era tonto, sabía que por su carrera como modelo tenía muchas admiradoras, pero ¡él solo quería ser un chico normal, como todos los demás!

-No lo entiendes, Plagg- dijo Adrien con una expresión entristecida, volviéndose hacia él pero sin levantarse de la cama- yo no quiero ser la envidia de nadie. Yo… la verdad es que me gustaría invitar a Ladybug al baile-

-Brrrrrr- dijo el kwami, sacudiendo la cabeza y fingiendo un escalofrío- ¿Ladybug? Sabes bien que ella no puede ir al baile con su disfraz. Y sin su disfraz, te estaría revelando su identidad. ¿Y cómo se lo pedirías?¿Como Adrien, o como Chat Noir?-

Adrien respondió con un gruñido de frustración, que le dio a Plagg su respuesta.

-Oh, no, sabes muy bien no puedes hacer eso, Adrien Agreste- dijo el kwami con sus diminutas manos en la cintura y una seriedad bastante inusual en él. ¿Qué rayos era lo que su elegido estaba pensando? Pero pronto el kwami suavizó su mirada, y se posó en la cabeza de Adrien- niño, eres un chico común y corriente. ¡Vive como uno, para variar!-

Y para presionar su punto, le dio un par de golpecitos en la cabeza con sus manos. Adrien no respondió, y hundió su cara en la almohada.

-Tienes que comenzar a ser amigo de los chicos de tu edad- insistió Plagg- e invitar a una chica normal. Ladybug…- se interrumpió, pensativo- ella es una chica normal también, y si fuera a tu escuela, invitaría a un chico, no estaría buscándote-

-No lo entiendes, Plagg- dijo Adrien, suspirando- es la oportunidad de revelar nuestras identidades. Si Ladybug me conoce…- se interrumpió con una expresión mortificada al ver que Plagg no parecía muy emocionado- oh, no. ¿Crees que se va a decepcionar de mí?-

Plagg dejó escapar una risita. ¿Ladybug se iba a decepcionar del chico dorado de todo París?

-Oh, claro que se va a decepcionar- dijo Plagg en tono sarcástico- ¿cómo se te ocurre preguntar esa estupidez? ¡Eres Adrien Agreste, el ídolo de París! Todas las chicas te aman…-

-Menos Ladybug- dijo el chico.

-Tú no sabes eso, niño- dijo el kwami, poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿no has pensado que bien podría ser una de tus fanáticas?-

Adrien lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. No, eso era imposible. Estaba consciente de que, a pesar de que lo molestaba, en el fondo el kwami se preocupaba por él. El chico se giró sobre la cama para quedar boca arriba, y después se levantó para cambiarse con su pijama.

¿Podría ser posible lo que dijo Plagg, que Ladybug en realidad fuera una de sus fanáticas? Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando interactuaba con ella como Adrien, no parecía rechazarlo como cuando lo hacía como Chat Noir. Aunque también era cierto que él era un poco intrusivo como Chat Noir.

El chico regresó a la cama y apagó las luces con el remoto.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Buenas noches, Plagg- dijo Adrien, tumbándose boca abajo y cerrando los ojos.

-Buenas noches, chico- escuchó decir al kwami, mientras sentía que se acomodaba sobre su cabeza.

x-x-x

 _Cima de la Tour Eiffel_

 _Dos días después_

-Has hecho suficiente mal así, pequeño Akuma- dijo Ladybug- ¡te libero del mal!-

Chat Noir sonrió ampliamente mientras veía a la chica purificar el último Akuma. ¡Vaya que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había esperado con ansias la aparición de uno de los supervillanos creados por Hawkmoth! Aunque fuera solo para poder conversar con Ladybug.

- _Bye, bye, petit papillon_ \- dijo Ladybug, liberando a la mariposa blanca de su yoyo.

-Bueno, milady, ya que hemos terminado el trabajo, hay un asunto del que quiero hablar contigo- dijo Chat Noir, poniendo su bastón en su espalda.

-¿Uh?- dijo la chica, volviendo sus enormes ojos azules hacia él, con una mirada genuinamente confundida- ¿de qué quieres hablar, _chaton_?-

-Pues… em…- comenzó a decir Chat nerviosamente. Ladybug lo dejó hablar y tomarse su tiempo. De todos modos, esa vez no habían utilizado Cataclismo ni Lucky Charm, así que no estaban en peligro de detransformarse aún.

-Yo… quería decirte… pedirte… ¡sí, pedirte!- dijo Chat, y se aclaró la garganta- quería invitarte a… un baile en mi colegio… el viernes-

Chat dijo todo ello con la vista clavada en el suelo, con miedo de levantar la mirada y encontrarse una expresión horrorizada en su colega. Por fin se atrevió a levantar los ojos, y vio que Ladybug lo miraba más bien un poco apenada, y se mordía el labio.

-Yo… lo siento mucho, _chaton_ \- dijo Ladybug, y la chica parecía realmente mortificada- pero tengo que decirte que no. Yo… mi colegio también hará un baile el viernes y… hay un chico en mi escuela con el que quiero ir…-

Chat Noir asintió tristemente. Sí, recordaba que una vez Ladybug le había dicho que estaba enamorada de un chico. Bajó los ojos con una expresión entristecida. La chica notó eso, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-De verdad lo siento, _mon chaton_ \- susurró Ladybug.

Chat Noir pronto borró su expresión entristecida, y forzó una sonrisa.

-No pasa nada, _bugginette_ \- dijo Chat, rascándose la punta de la nariz y ladeando la cabeza, con una fingida expresión indiferente- me da tristeza por ti, que te perderás de ir al baile con un chico tan apuesto como yo- añadió guiñando un ojo.

Ladybug soltó una risita, aliviada de no haberlo ofendido.

-No sé como voy a sobrevivir a la decepción, Chat Noir- dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Chat rió también, y tras golpear sus puños juntos y decir "bien jugado", ambos superhéroes se separaron para volver a casa. Mientras se alejaban, Chat se volvió hacia atrás, observando a Ladybug desaparecer en la distancia con dirección al colegio. Suspiró, preguntándose si viviría cerca.

Finalmente se encogió de hombros, y se dirigió a casa.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Poco después_

Y fue bueno que Chat regresara a casa tan rápido, pues tan pronto como entró a su habitación y se destransformó, Nathalie abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-Adrien, tu padre manda decir que lo disculpes, pero que no podrá cenar contigo esta noche- dijo la asistente de su padre.

Adrien respiró aliviado. Odiaba que us padre lo dejara esperando la cena y luego no llegara a tomarla con él, pero esta vez no le molestó. Por poco y lo hubieran atrapado fuera de su casa. Tras agradecer a Nathalie por el aviso y pedirle que enviara la cena a su habitación, el chico se dejó caer sobre su cama.

-Espero que hayas pedido triple Camembert para mí- gruñó Plagg, dejándose caer agotado sobre la almohada junto a él- no solo por no gritar de hambre cuando te detransformaste, sino que una parte de mí sospecha que tendré que actuar como tu kwami psicólogo esta noche-

El chico rubio rió en voz baja, y abrió su mini refrigerador para sacar una rueda de Camembert. Los ojos de Plagg brillaron al ver que Adrien la ponía sobre su mesita de noche, y se levantó inmediatamente para apresurarse hacia el queso.

-De acuerdo, solo porque lo pediste de buena manera- dijo el kwami.

Adrien asintió mientras que Nathalie volvía a entrar a su habitación llevando una bandeja con su ceja.

-Gracias por todo, Nathalie- dijo Adrien mientras que la mujer ponía la bandeja en la mesita frente al sofá.

-No olvides practicar tu piano antes de dormir- dijo la asistente.

Adrien asintió aburridamente mientras que la secretaria salía de su habitación.

-Que aburrido- dijo Plagg antes de dar una enorme mordida a su Camembert- yo no puefdo crefer que afuantes efte riftmo…-

-Plagg, no hables con la boca llena- dijo Adrien, levantando la tapa de su cena y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Que no puedo creer que aguantes este ritmo, Adrien- dijo el kwami tras tragar el bocado- eres un chico, no una máquina. Podrías comenzar a comportarte como un chico normal para variar-

El chico rió en voz baja. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Su sueño era ir a la escuela, no iba a dejarla. Y si tenía que hacer todo lo que quería su padre: estudiar chino, música, esgrima y las sesiones de fotos para tener derecho de hacerlo, pues que así fuera. Llevaba ya un año haciéndolo, además de ser Chat Noir en secreto.

-¿Podrías tomarte un…- comenzó a decir Plagg, pero de pronto dejó escapar un fuerte eructo- …descanso?-

-Plagg…- lo reprendió Adrien.

-Eres un niño, Adrien- dijo el kwami, un poco más serio- deberías relajarte y ser lo que eres, un chico-

-No soy un niño, soy Chat Noir- dijo Adrien.

Plagg no dijo nada por el momento, y siguió devorando su Camembert, mientras que miraba de tanto en tanto a Adrien cenando. Éste estaba pensando en Ladybug, y en como acababa de ser rechazado por ella. Suspiró en voz alta, mientras que miraba de reojo su teléfono celular, el cual estaba en la mesa junto a su cena. Seguía apagado.

El kwami terminó de comer su queso, y se acercó al chico flotando en el aire, hasta detenerse en la mesa junto al teléfono celular.

-Bromas aparte, deberías elegir a una chica para el baile, antes de que éste genere más problemas- dijo Plagg, de nuevo con seriedad- esta misma noche-

Adrien gruñó en voz baja.

-¿Tú crees?-

-Sí, eso creo- dijo Plagg- eso, o tendrás que faltar al colegio mañana. Porque tan pronto como pongas un pie dentro del colegio…-

-Lo sé, lo sé…- dijo Adrien. Sabía que tan pronto como llegara al colegio al día siguiente, la mayoría de las chicas lo acosarían para que las invitara a ir con él al baile. Chloé seguramente lo esperaba. Lila también. De hecho, las únicas dos chicas que estaba seguro no querrían ir con él eran Mylène y Alya, y eso solo porque ellas ya tenían a su pareja. Todas las demás, de una u otra manera, se lanzarían sobre él.

Adrien meditó las palabras de su kwami, y finalmente decidió que Plagg tenía razón. ¿A quién debía elegir? Sería ideal ir con una amiga, alguien que entendiera que estaba enamorado de Ladybug. ¿A quién podría elegir? Nino, que era su mejor amigo, iría con Alya… ¿podría acaso ir con Marinette? Eso sería ideal para todos.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó el kwami.

-Estaba pensando que podría invitar a Marinette- dijo Adrien, pensativo- ella es la mejor amiga de Alya, y seguramente ella va a ir con Nino. Sería buena idea, ¿no? Ir con Marinette como amigos-

-Claro, "como amigos"- dijo Plagg en tono burlón, dibujando comillas en el aire con sus pequeños dedos.

Adrien rió en voz baja. El chico realmente esperaba que, si la invitaba, esta vez Marinette pudiera hablar con él tranquilamente, sin tartamudear. Era una chica dulce y gentil, pero siempre se ponía nerviosa en su presencia. Adrien pensaba que quizá porque era un modelo famoso… aunque ya había demostrado en muchas ocasiones que no era como los demás.

En las últimas semanas, Marinette había disminuido considerablemente su timidez cuando estaba con él después de todo, lo cual lo hacía sentirse mucho mejor.

Adrien tomó su teléfono celular y tras golpear la pantalla varias veces, buscó el número de Marinette. Miró la fotografía en la pantalla y sonrió. La bondad de su compañera de clase le recordaba a un poco a Ladybug, sobre todo cuando se ponía a pelear con Chloé para defender a alguno de sus compañeros más tímido o triste, como Juleka o Mylène.

-De acuerdo- dijo Adrien finalmente, bajando el teléfono celular sin hacer la llamada- mañana iré temprano a la panadería de sus padres, antes de que inicien las clases, y le pediré que me acompañe a la fiesta-

Plagg volvió a flotar sobre su cabeza, satisfecho de que su elegido hubiera aceptado invitar a otra chica que no fuera Ladybug.

-Me parece bien- dijo el kwami, dando un enorme bostezo. El chico sonrió levemente.

-Vamos a dormir, Plagg- dijo Adrien- mañana nos iremos un poco más temprano-

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette, apartamento de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Marinette se dejó caer sobre su cama y suspiró largamente. Una parte de ella se sentía un poco culpable de haber rechazado la invitación de Chat Noir, no solo porque había sido un poco brusca para decirle que no, sino porque seguramente lo había herido al decirle la verdad: que esperaba la invitación de otro chico. Se imaginaba que Chat estaba enamorado de ella. Bueno, no de ella, de Ladybug.

Además, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿En que Adrien iba a llamarla en ese momento e invitarla al baile del bienvenida? No, seguramente se estaba engañando. Había otras cien chicas en su escuela, en las que se pudiera fijar antes que en ella. ¿Porqué se fijaría en la tímida Marinette, que se la pasaba tartamudeando y haciendo el ridículo delante de él?

La chica se giró sobre su cama.

-¿Qué te sucede, Marinette?- dijo Tikki, flotando a su alrededor, notando la molestia en su gesto.

-Es solo que…- dijo ella en voz baja- ¿y que pasa si me estoy engañando? Seguramente para estas alturas, Adrien ya tiene pareja para el baile, y yo me estoy haciendo ilusiones, pensando que me va a llamar-

-Pero Mari…- dijo Tikki- no sabes eso. ¿Y si sí sucede?-

-Es muy poco probable- dijo Marinette, poniendo los ojos en blanco- no, será mejor que me haga a la idea, y acepte a la siguiente persona que me invite a salir-

-No, pero aún puedes darle un poco más de tiempo- insistió la kwami.

-¿Acaso crees que ese teléfono va a sonar ahora y…?- comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió de pronto. Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Marinette casi lo deja caer al suelo de la impresión.

-Responde, ¡responde!- insistió Tikki.

Marinette extendió la mano, y al ver la fotografía de la persona que llamaba en la pantalla, respiró hondo y oprimió el botón para responder.

-¿Hola?-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Hola a todos! Pues este es mi primer fic de Miraculous. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	2. Capítulo 2

**RUPTURA**

Adrien estaba tan acostumbrado a la decepción, que era casi imposible que fuera akumatizado… hasta ahora. Un error de su parte hizo que no solo cayera bajo el poder de Hawkmoth, sino que fuera acusado de asesinato y se convirtiera en la persona más odiada de todo París.

Nota del autor:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía.

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

3) La mayor parte del fic será desde el punto de vista de Adrien, con algunas excepciones.

x-x-x

CAPÍTULO 2

 _Boulongerie de Tom y Sabine Dupain-Cheng_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Los padres de Marinette miraron extrañados al recién llegado. Adrien ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa radiante mientras saludaba a los señores Dupain-Cheng. Había algo que le gustaba de la familia de su amiga: eran muy unidos y cariñosos con sus miembros, a diferencia de su propia familia. Esa mañana Tom Dupain acababa de sacar una docena de croissants del horno, los cuales despedían un olor de lo más delicioso. Mientras tanto su esposa se encontraba en la caja, y miraba a Adrien con una expresión sorprendida.

-¿Quieres hablar con Marinette? Por supuesto, cariño, espera un momento- dijo _madame_ Dupain-Cheng con una enorme sonrisa y se volvió hacia la escalera que llevaba hacia el apartamento- ¡Marinette! Tienes visita-

-Ya voy, _maman_ , no tardo- Adrien escuchó responder a Marinette desde el piso de arriba. El chico no sabía exactamente porqué, pero se sentía un poco nervioso. Si Marinette era solo su amiga, y seguramente aceptaría ir con él.

Entonces, ¿porqué se sentía así?

-¿Y a qué se debe que vengas a buscar a Mari?- preguntó _monsieur_ Dupain, limpiándose la harina que tenía en las manos con su delantal y alzando una ceja, aunque aún estaba sonriendo amablemente. El chico parpadeó cuando el padre de Marinette interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Yo eh…- dijo Adrien, dudando si era prudente decirles el motivo de su visita. No, no sabía si Marinette estaba cómoda con ello. Si fuera a la inversa, no le gustaría que ella le dijera a su padre que iría a un baile con él. Mejor esperaba a hablar con ella primero- hay algo que me gustaría discutir con Marinette antes de llegar al colegio, y pues, vine a saludarlos a ustedes también-

-Ah, es muy amable de tu parte, Adrien- dijo madame Dupain-Cheng, juntando sus mano sy aún sonriendo amablemente. Adrien acentuó su sonrisa. ¡Qué suerte tenía Marinette con unos padres tan lindos! Podía sentir la calidez de esa familia.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar los apurados pasos de Marinette mientras ésta bajaba las escaleras del apartamento a toda prisa, seguramente pensando que iba tarda, e incluso escuchó a la chica tropezar en la escalera. Adrien se mordió el labio al escucharlo, pero al parecer fue solo un pequeño tropiezo que no la hizo caer.

-Ya llegué, _maman_ \- dijo Marinette, abriendo la puerta de la panadería y entrando, para quedarse helada entre el mostrador y Adrien cuando lo vio- A… A… Adrien-

- _Salut_ , Marinette- dijo el chico, volviendo a sonreír- disculpa por venir a verte sin avisar. Tenía que hablar contigo de… un asunto, y además… si no te molesta, te acompaño al colegio-

-Yo… eh… colegio… sí, por supuesto- dijo Marinette, saliendo de su sorpresa, y encendiendo su rostro de todos los colores.

-Toma esto antes de irte, _ma petite_ \- dijo Tom Dupain, ofreciéndoles un par de bolsas con dos croissants de chocolate en cada una- para ti y tu amigo, no me gustaría que vayan al colegio con el estómago vacío-

Marinette miró alternadamente los paquetes que su padre les entregaba y a Adrien. Abrió su boca por un segundo y luego la volvió a cerrar. El chico sonrió amablemente, un poco apenado, y tomó las bolsas que _monsieur_ Dupain les ofrecía.

-Muchas gracias, _monsieur_ \- dijo el chico, aún con esa sensación cálida en su estómago y con un poco de envidia de la familia de Marinette… ¿o era hambre? Porque el pan olía realmente delicioso. Sintió que Plagg le estaba pateando el estómago bajo su camisa, lo que no ayudaba ni un poco a sus nervios.

-¿Vamos?- dijo Marinette, por fin volviendo a la realidad y poniendo su mochila en su espalda.

-Por supuesto. Después de ti- dijo Adrien, abriendo la puerta de la panadería para que Marinette saliera- muchas gracias de nuevo, _monsieur_ Dupain-

Ambos chicos salieron a la calle y comenzaron a caminar hacia el colegio, el cual no estaba nada lejos, solo a una calle de distancia. Adrien se detuvo a unos pasos de la panadería, y Marinette lo imitó.

-¿De que querías hablar conmigo, Adrien?- preguntó Marinette.

El chico se volvió hacia ella. Sintió algo extraño en el estómago de nuevo, y no estuvo seguro si eran nervios o era Plagg pateándolo de nuevo para que se apresurara. Sonrió cariñosamente

-Yo… bueno, ya ves que el viernes es el baile de bienvenida- dijo Adrien nerviosamente. ¿Marinette siempre había tenido esos ojos tan grandes y lindos? No sabía, pero ahora entendía porqué Nino había tenido tantos problemas para hablar de frente con ella. ¡Vaya que lo hacían distraerse!- y ya que Alya va a ir con Nino, y tú y yo somos buenos amigos… eh… ¿querrías ir conmigo?-

Los enormes ojos de Marinette brillaron por un momento, pero no duró mucho tiempo. La sonrisa de la chica se transformó en una mueca mortificada, y después se transformó en una expresión de tristeza.

-¿Yo…dije algo malo?- preguntó Adrien, alzando las cejas con un gesto preocupado.

-No… no, para nada- dijo Marinette, agitando las manos nerviosamente, pero dejando caer su cabeza. Parecía bastante triste de tener que rechazarlo- yo… lo siento mucho, Adrien, pero no puedo ir contigo. Yo no sabía… no tenía… ejem…- se corrigió, y se forzó a levantar los ojos- anoche Nath me llamó por teléfono para invitarme, y acepté ir con él-

Adrien se mordió el labio. ¡Si tan solo la hubiera llamado la noche anterior…! Pues bueno, no valía la pena ya preocuparse por ello. Se encogió de hombros, resignado, pero sonrió levemente al ver la expresión entristecida de Marinette.

-Lo lamento mucho, en serio- dijo finalmente ella- realmente quería ir contigo y… digo, realmente lo siento…-

-Oye, no te preocupes- dijo Adrien, encogiéndose de hombros- sé te divertirás mucho con Nath, y yo seguramente encontraré a alguien que me acompañe. Ah, y espero, si no te molesta, que bailes conmigo, al menos una canción- añadió guiñando un ojo.

Las mejillas de Marinette, que ya habían recuperado su color original, se encendieron otra vez. ¡Se veía tan linda! Se sintió un poco mal, deseando que pudiera hacer que Ladybug se ruborizara tanto como Marinette. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento, y le ofreció el brazo para acompañarla a cruzar la calle hacia la escuela. Marinette lo miró por unos segundos, dudosa, pero sonrió antes de tomarlo, y ambos chicos se apresuraron al colegio.

x-x-x

 _Baño de chicas, College Françoise Dupont_

 _Minutos más tarde_

Alya había estado a punto de entrar al aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier cuando recibió un mensaje de texto que la hizo dar media vuelta y bajar las escaleras a toda prisa.

-¿Marinette?- la voz de Alya retumbó en el baño de chicas cuando empujó la puerta para abrirla. La castaña llevaba en su mano su teléfono celular y miró a Marinette alzando las cejas. Su mejor amiga estaba sentada en el suelo, detrás de la puerta y debajo de uno de los lavabos, abrazando las piernas y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Alya parpadeó, y se sentó junto a ella, apagando su celular, en el que se leía el mensaje de Marinette que decía " _Estoy en le baño de chicas. Necesito hablar_ "

-Oh, Mari- dijo Alya, abrazando a su amiga tan pronto como se sentó junto a ella y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Yo… Adrien… me invitó al baile…- dijo Marinete sin levantar la cabeza.

Alya abrió la boca. ¿Era cierto? ¿Podía ser cierto eso? Y entonces, ¿qué tenía de malo que el chico del que estaba enamorada finalmente la hubiera invitado?

-¿Y… me perdí de algo?¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-

-Lo tuve que rechazar- dijo Marinette, muy afligida, aún sin levantar la cabeza de entre sus brazos- porque anoche le prometí a Nathaniel que iba a ir con él-

Alya se palmeó la cara. Marinette se había prometido a sí misma no aceptar ir con nadie hasta darle la oportunidad a Adrien de invitarla, pero seguramente su amiga no había podido negarse cuando el pelirrojo la invitó.

-Mari…- dijo Alya tristemente, frotándole la espalda- ¿y que te dijo Adrien?-

-Que esperaba poder bailar conmigo, al menos una canción- contestó ella.

-¿Ves? Ahí tienes- dijo ella, encogiéndose- no es tan malo-

-Supongo que no- dijo Marinette tristemente- pero… hubiera sido muy lindo ir con él-

Alya asintió. Sabía que no le iba a agradar ni un poco cuando Adrien finalmente invitara a alguien más, pero con la promesa de que bailaría con ella, Alya sabía que Marinette estaría satisfecha, al menos por esa noche. Aún quedaba tiempo.

-Vamos a clase- dijo Alya, levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- no queremos que Adrien piense que te hizo sentir mal, ¿o sí?-

Al escuchar eso, Marinette tomó inmediatamente su mano y se levantó. Tomó su mochila y siguió a Alya fuera del baño.

-Espera, Alya- dijo Marinette- tengo que guardar mi mochila en el casillero. Te veo en el aula-

-Claro, chica- dijo la castaña- ¡apresúrate!-

Marinette asintió, y se apresuró hacia los casilleros. Una vez que estuvo sola y abrió la puerta de su casillero para guardar sus cosas dentro, Tikki salió de su escondite de su bolso y flotó a su lado mientras la chica suspiraba en voz alta

-Mari, sabes que Alya tiene razón- dijo Tikki- no es tan malo como piensas. Y es buena señal que Adrien te haya pedido que fueras con él-

-Lo sé, Tikki, debería estar agradecida de que Adrien pensó en mi- dijo Marinette, sonriendo levemente- espero que Nath no se moleste si bailo también con Adrien-

-Que curioso- dijo la kwami, pensativa de pronto- no solo has rechazado a Adrien, sino también a Chat Noir-

Marinette hizo una mueca.

-No me lo recuerdes- dijo ella, reprimiendo una expresión culpable- me dio mucha tristeza tener que rechazar a Chat, porque quería ir con Adrien. Pero finalmente el resultado fue el mismo-

-¿Hubieras preferido ir con Chat en vez de Nath?- preguntó Tikki.

Marinette se encogió de hombros. Realmente no lo había pensado. Le tenía mucho cariño a Chat, y con lo que había pasado ahora, no hubiera sido tan malo ir con él. Marinette sacudió la cabeza. Pero, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? Por supuesto que no podría ir a al baile de la escuela con Chat Noir. Ni siquiera sabía quien era en realidad, y no quería saberlo. Marinette rió en voz baja.

-Chat no es opción, por mucho que lo… ejem… que le tenga cariño, y lo sabes- dijo la chica, encogiendo los hombros y tomando su tablet- vamos, tenemos que llegar a clases. Escóndete, Tikki-

La kwami se refugió bajo su suéter negro, y Marinette se apresuró al aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier.

X-x-x

 _Baño de chicos_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien soltó todo el aire que tenía atrapado en los pulmones. Marinette había dicho que no. ¿Y ahora qué rayos hacía al respecto? No podía entrar al aula sin pareja. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Y si invitaba a alguna persona al azar? Quizá… quizá podía ir con Chloé, después de todo, ella siempre había sido su amiga. El chico sacudió la cabeza. No, sabía que Chloé estaba enamorada de él, y no quería darle falsas esperanzas. ¿Qué hacía entonces?

-Chico, no puedo creerlo, estás perdiendo clases- dijo Plagg, asomando su cabeza de su escondite bajo la camisa de Adrien- ¿no habías dicho lo mucho que querías venir al colegio?-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo él, cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza- Plagg, en serio no sé que es lo que voy a hacer ahora-

-Ya, deja de pensarlo tanto- dijo Plagg, rodando los ojos con una expresión fastidiada- si tu primera opción no estaba disponible, lo que debes hacer es salir de aquí e invitar a la primera chica que veas-

-Pero…-

-Vamos, ¿qué tiene de malo?- dijo el kwami con una expresión despreocupada-

eres Chat Noir, tendrías que tener más confianza en ti mismo. Y también eres Adrien Agreste, el chico dorado de París. No te rechazarán. Cualquier chica estará bien, ya que no puedes ir con la chica que realmente quieres-

-No era que quisiera ir con Marinette, la elegí porque es amiga de Alya, y…-

-Yo me refería a Ladybug- lo interrumpió Plagg con una sonrisa traviesa, alzando repetidamente las cejas- pero lo que acabas de decir es sumamente interesante-

Adrien sintió algo de calor en sus mejillas, pero puso los ojos en blanco.

-Muy gracioso…- dijo el chico, empujando a Plagg hacia su escondite bajo su camisa, y en silencio decidió hacer lo que había sugerido el kwami. Saldría, e invitaría a la primera chica que viera.

Adrien abrió la puerta del baño y salió del área de casilleros, cruzando hacia el patio y apresurándose a su aula de clases. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al pie de las escaleras, cuando chocó contra otra persona y estuvo a punto de tirarla al suelo, si no fuera porque él la detuvo con rápidos reflejos.

-¡Fíjate por donde andas…!- exclamó una voz femenina, pero sonrió al ver de quien se trataba- oh, Adrien, eres tú. Hola, que gusto verte-

Adrien sonrió ampliamente al ver de quien se trataba.

-Kagami- exclamó el chico, aliviado de verla a ella y no a Chloé o a Lila- menos mal que eres tú… quiero decir, disculpa, no veía por donde caminaba, y…-

Al verlo tan apenado, Kagami sonrió y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Oye, tranquilo- dijo ella, sonriendo y guiñando un ojo- no pasa nada. Oh, mira la hora, tengo que llegar a química con _madame_ Mendelev, ¡te veo en la clase de esgrima en la tarde!- y le dio la espalda para apresurarse al laboratorio de química.

Antes de que se alejara, Adrien reaccionó, extendió su mano y la detuvo por el brazo.

-Kagami, espera- dijo Adrien, algo apenado. ¿Porqué no? Ella era su amiga y compañera de esgrima, no estaría mal si la invitaba. ¡Sí! Era una excelente idea. Tragó saliva antes de volver a abrir la boca- ¿te gustaría… ir a la fiesta de bienvenida conmigo?-

-¿Al baile?- dijo Kagami, alzando las cejas confundida, y cruzando los brazos- pues no tenía planeado venir, porque no sé bailar…-

-Oh…- dijo Adrien, un poco decepcionado- en verdad me hubiera gustado que fuéramos juntos, como amigos-

Kagami sonrió levemente.

-¿Porqué no invitas a Marinette?- preguntó la chica.

-Alguien más me ganó… quiero decir, ella ya tiene pareja…- dijo Adrien, sonrojándose cada vez más, mientras que Kagami ampliaba cada vez más su sonrisa- no es que seas la segunda opción ni nada de eso, es que eres mi amiga y… argggg- gruñó el chico, frotándose la frente en un gesto nervioso

Kagami se echó a reír al verlo de esa manera.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo Kagami, inclinando levemente su cabeza- iré contigo. Como amigos- añadió, y se volvió de nuevo hacia el laboratorio de química- ahora realmente tengo que irme-

-Por supuesto- sonrió Adrien, aliviado- muchas gracias, Kagami-

-Me debes una- dijo la chica, guiñándole el ojo antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta del laboratorio de química. El chico continuó sonriendo y subió al aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier.

x-x-x

 _Aula de mademoiselle Bustier_

 _Horas más tarde_

Adrien sonrió apenado mientras que Chloé casi echaba humo por las orejas. Ella ya se había imaginado que iría al baile de bienvenida con Adrien, y se había visto severamente decepcionada al escuchar las noticias de que no sería así.

-¡Pero… pero _Adrichou_!- dijo Chloé con su habitual voz de falsa dulzura, que a todos los presentes parecía uñas en un pizarrón- ¡se suponía que tú y yo iríamos juntos!-

-Chloé, no tuvimos ningún acuerdo- explicó Adrien con toda la paciencia que tenía reservada- además, Kagami es…-

La chica rubia casi se desmaya al escuchar que la chica nueva le había ganado la oportunidad de ir con Adrien. Si bien tenía miedo de que fuera Marinette, la noticia de que era la chica nueva la enfureció.

-¿Vas a ir con esa china?- dijo Chloé con un gesto despectivo- estoy segura que ni siquiera tiene un…-

-Kagami es mi amiga- la interrumpió Adrien con firmeza, un poco fastidiado de la conversación que estaba teniendo. No se molestó siquiera en aclarar que Kagami era japonesa, su mente solo estaba fija en no dejar que hablara así de su amiga- y no voy a tolerar que hables mal de ella, o de ninguno de mis amigos-

Chloé se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, y resumió su postura melosa.

-Pero _Adrichou_ … dijo la chica rubia- ¡si tú y yo hacemos una hermosa pareja!-

Adrien rodó los ojos, e iba a decir algo, pero escuchó una exclamación de incredulidad. El chico alzó los ojos, y se encontró con los de Marinette, un poco apenada por haber sido descubierta. Adrien solo rió en voz baja y le guiñó un ojo, subsecuentemente deleitándose en el sonrojo de la chica. Ah, era tan linda. Lástima que Nathaniel se le había adelantado.

Los ojos del chico pasaron de Marinette al pelirrojo que estaba sentado en la última fila, sin mirar lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, concentrado en su dibujo. Por un momento, Adrien frunció el entrecejo, un poco molesto de que Nathaniel le hubiera ganado la oportunidad de invitar a Marinette. Solo duró unos segundos, hasta que Adrien sacudió la cabeza para sacudirse el pensamiento.

"Marinette es solo una amiga", pensó Adrien "no me debería molestar tanto que fuera con Nath a la fiesta"

Adrien vio a Marinette y Alya salir juntas del aula, seguidas de Mylène, Ivan y Nino. Este último le hizo una seña para que los acompañara, y el chico tomó sus libros, apresurándose a la salida del aula, cuando su camino fue bloqueado por otra de sus compañeras. Usó todo su autocontrol para saludarla amablemente.

-Hola, Lila- dijo Adrien, sonriendo con amabilidad, pero las comisuras de sus labios estaban temblando- si me disculpas, Nino me espera en…-

-Oh, solo quería hablar contigo un minuto, Adrien- dijo la chica castaña.

Adrien tomó aire.

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre el baile del viernes- dijo Lila, extendiendo su mano y poniendo un dedo sobre el pecho de él, haciéndolo fruncir el entrecejo y dar un paso atrás- ¿quisieras ir conmigo?-

El chico respiró hondo de nuevo.

-Lo siento mucho, Lila- dijo Adrien, intentando no sonar grosero- pero ya tengo pareja para el baile-

-Oh…- dijo Lila, su sonrisa borrándose por completo y sin disimular ni un poco su molestia- ¿y con quién vas a ir?-

Adrien no quiso decirle. Sabía lo vengativa que podía ser Lila, y no quería que se metiera con Kagami. Murmuró una rápida excusa, la esquivó y se apresuró a salir del aula y seguir a Nino a través de la puerta y hacia el patio del colegio. Podía sentir la mirada de Lila sobre su espalda, pero decidió ignorarlo.

x-x-x

 _Guarida de HawkMoth_

 _Viernes por la mañana_

La enorme ventana en forma de mariposa se abrió haciendo un fuerte ruido mecánico, dejando que comenzara a entrar un poco de luz a la guarida del portador del miraculous de Papillon, quien estaba mirando hacia el exterior con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ah, un baile de bienvenida- dijo Hawkmoth con una sonrisa satisfecha- la ocasión perfecta para que se presentes decepciones amorosas y peleas entre los adolescentes impulsivos. ¡Qué maravillosa ocasión para crear un nuevo Akuma!-

Con ese pensamiento, el hombre se cruzó de brazos.

-Detransformación-

Un rayo de color violeta lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, y en el sitio donde antes estaba Hawkmoth apareció la figura delgada y solemne de Gabriel Agreste. Nooro, su kwami, voló a su lado, mirándolo con cautela. El pobre ser estaba cansado de ser obligado a hacer esas horribles cosas, pero no tenía otra opción: tenía que obedecer a su elegido.

Y de nuevo, como lo había hecho en tantas ocasiones, intentó convencer a Gabriel de no lanzar el siguiente ataque.

-Pero… pero amo- dijo Nooro, en un tono preocupado- el baile de bienvenida es en el colegio Françoise Dupont. Y Adrien seguramente estará ahí. ¿No cree que será peligroso para su hijo?-

Gabriel no parecí tomarle mucha importancia.

-Adrien estará bien- dijo el hombre con una expresión indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros- su guardaespaldas estará ahí y lo mantendrá a salvo-

-Pero amo- insistió Nooro- ¿qué pasa si es Adrien quien presenta los sentimientos negativos?-

Gabriel Agreste se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, como si estuviera ponderando la respuesta que le iba a dar a su kwami. Por un par de segundos, Nooro tuvo un instante de esperanza de que su amo fuera a retractarse de su malvado plan, al menos por esa ocasión.

-Adrien sabe esgrima y es bueno peleando- dijo Gabriel Agreste pensativo- sería un excelente Akuma, y tendía muy buenas posibilidades de vencer a Ladybug y Chat Noir-

Nooro suspiró largamente, y siguió cabizbajo a su amo mientras salía de la guarida y de regreso a su casa.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien regresó a su habitación tras haber desayunado, solo, como siempre. Por enésima vez, Nathalie le había dicho que su padre estaba muy ocupado como para salir de su oficina y desayunar junto con él. El chico no protestó, estaba tan acostumbrado a que su padre lo dejara esperando que solo tomó en silencio su desayuno y regresó a su habitación a lavarse los dientes.

-Ah, ¿qué te pasa, Adrien?- dijo Plagg- no es nada nuevo. Tu padre siempre es así…-

Adrien no respondió, solo lo miró de reojo y suspiró largamente. Miró por la ventana. Ese día no había clases, pues la escuela se estaría preparando para el baile. El chico se revolvió distraídamente el cabello mientras se sentaba frente a las pantallas de su computadora. Plagg flotaba a su alrededor, mirándolo con atención.

-Te noto un poco preocupado, chico- dijo Plagg- ¿es por la guapa esgrimista que invitaste al baile?-

-Para nada- dijo Adrien aburrido, apoyando sus codos en el escritorio-me preocupa que Hawkmoth esté tramando algo-

Plagg se encogió de hombros con un gesto despreocupado.

-Brrrrr- dijo el kwami, dando varias vueltas alrededor de su cabeza- relájate, chico, y mejor concéntrate en que esta noche vas a bailar con Marinette-

Adrien sonrió, un leve tinte rojizo apareció en sus mejillas al pensar en ella. Era realmente linda y gentil, además de bonita y talentosa, pero… era su amiga.

De pronto, un fuerte ruido parecido a una explosión interrumpió sus pensamientos. El chico corrió a la ventana, y alcanzó a ver una nube de humo surgiendo entre los edificios en la distancia. Sabía muy bien lo que significaba.

-Oh, no- dijo Plagg, mirando lo mismo que Adrien y rodando los ojos con una expresión de fastidio- tenías que hablar demasiado pronto…-

-Vamos, Plagg, no hará daño estirar un poco las piernas antes de la fiesta de esta noche- dijo Adrien con una sonrisa optimista. ¡Iba a ver a Ladybug, y a pelear a su lado!- París nos necesita. Plagg, transfórmame-

Plagg no tuvo tiempo de quejarse, pues fue absorbido inmediatamente por el Miraculous, convirtiendo a Adrien en Chat Noir.

x-x-x

 _Jardin des Tuileries_

 _Un poco más tarde_

Para cuando Chat Noir llegó al sitio donde estaba el Akuma, Ladybug ya lo había alejado de los edificios y lo había atraído al jardin des Tuileries, donde no había riesgo de que alguien más saliera lastimado.

-¿Dónde estará ese gato callejero?- dijo Ladybug en voz alta, mirando a su alrededor mientras que hacía girar su yoyo, manteniendo alejado a su enemigo.

El chico sonrió ampliamente al escuchar que su Lady estaba pensando en él, y se apresuró a llegar a su lado de un salto, poniendo su bastón en sus hombros.

-No sabía que me extrañabas tanto, _bugginette_ \- dijo Chat Noir, alzando repetidamente las cejas bajo su máscara. La heroína solamente rodó los ojos. No sabía porqué, pero parecía que Ladybug no estaba de humor para sus bromas ese día.

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto?- dijo la chica, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas- tenemos problemas. ¡Estuvo a punto de lastimar a varios civiles!-

Chat Noir no respondió. Notó que Ladybug parecía molesta por alguna razón, pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar de ello, pues ambos vieron que la víctima del Akuma comenzaba a acercarse a ellos. Chat Noir empuñó su bastón, mientras que Ladybug volvía a hacer girar su yoyo. El chico sonrió levemente mientras la miraba de reojo. Incluso enojada se veía tan linda.

El supervillano hizo explotar el estanque en el centro del jardín, y varios patos salieron volando de ahí. Chat siseó enojado, y se acercó al supervillano para intentar distraerlo y alejarlo de los animales, mientras le daba la oportunidad a Ladybug de buscar donde se encontraba el Akuma. Una vez que fue perseguido por el enemigo por la calzada principal del jardín, el chico se acercó a Ladybug.

-Yo diría que este supervillano tiene una personalidad explosiva, Milady- dijo Chat con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Quieres concentrarte, Chat Noir?- dijo Ladybug en tono de regaño, comenzando a perder la paciencia con su compañero- escúchame bien, tienes que tener cuidado con la…-

-¡Cuidado, Ladybug!- dijo de pronto Chat.

La víctima estuvo a punto de golpear a Ladybug con lo que parecía ser una escoba gigante, cuando Chat Noir la empujó para apartarla del camino y se interpuso entre ellos dos, extendiendo su bastón para detener el golpe con él.

-¡No, Chat Noir, te va a…!- gritó Ladybug al verlo, intentando en vano detenerlo, pero estaba demasiado lejos.

Demasiado tarde. La víctima golpeó el bastón de Chat con su propia arma, creando una fuerte explosión que lanzó al chico varios metros hacia atrás, haciéndolo golpearse la parte posterior de la cabeza contra una luminaria.

-¡Chat!- escuchó la voz de Ladybug antes de que todo se volviera negro.

x-x-x

 _Poco después_

Cuando Chat recobró la conciencia, ya habían pasado varios minutos. Parpadeó varias veces para intentar aclarar su vista, y se frotó la parte posterior de su cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Se miró la mano, y vio una pequeña mancha de sangre.

"Me di un buen golpe", pensó Chat Noir "espero que Plagg no se haya lastimado con esto"

Chat levantó los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Ladybug acababa de capturar el Akuma, y con su habitual _bye bye Petit Papillon_ , se acercó a la víctima recién devuelta a la normalidad. El chico sonrió levemente mientras que la víctima se iba, y Ladybug se volvía hacia él. Con el ceño fruncido. Chat borró su sonrisa. ¿Porqué su _bugginette_ tenía el sueño fruncido?

-¿En qué rayos estabas pensado, Chat Noir?- gritó Ladybug, su rostro enrojecido de enojo. Chat no entendía que era lo que había hecho mal- ¡no me escuchaste! ¡Tuve que protegerte todo el tiempo mientras intentaba capturar el Akuma!-

-Milady, yo…-

-¿Porqué eres tan impulsivo?- continuó la chica- ¡no me pusiste atención!-

-Ladybug, lo que pasó…-

-¡No solo no ayudaste nada, sino que estorbaste!- dijo Ladybug severamente, hasta que fue interrumpida por el sonido de sus aretes advirtiéndole que se le acababa el tiempo- tengo que irme, voy a destransformarme. ¡Pon más atención la próxima vez!-

-Pero yo…-

Chat no alcanzó a decir nada más, cuando la chica extendió su yoyo y desapareció sobre los techos de París. El chico la miró alejarse sin decir nada. No podía seguirla, aún se sentía muy aturdido, además de que ella estaba a punto de destransformarse y no querría que la viera. Y además, estaba muy enojada como para escucharlo. Chat Noir suspiró largamente y se frotó la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, Ladybug- dijo Chat tristemente para sí mismo- la próxima vez haré un mejor trabajo-

El héroe extendió su bastón y se apresuró a volver a casa, con una expresión derrotada.

X-x-x

 _Apartamento de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

 _Poco después_

Marinette se detransformó tan pronto como entró por la trampilla del balcón a su habitación y cayó sobre la cama. Tras sacar de su bolso una galleta para que Tikki repusiera sus fuerzas, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama haciendo un gesto lleno de frustración.

-¿Qué sucede, Marinette?- preguntó la kwami, sosteniendo la galleta, pero aún sin atreverse a darle una mordida.

-Creo que fui un poco dura con Chat Noir- dijo Marinette en voz baja, encogiendo las piernas y abrazando sus rodillas- me siento un poco culpable. ¡Pero estaba tan frustrada! Creo que lo sucedido con Adrien hizo que me pusiera de malas, y me desquitara con Chat-

Tikki sonrió levemente y dio una mordida a la galleta de chocolate mientras que Marinette repasaba mentalmente lo que había hecho.

-Quizá tengas razón- dijo Tikki amablemente- es cierto que Chat cometió un error, pero su intención era protegerte del supervillano-

-No necesitaba hacerlo- dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos- podía esquivarlo-

-Ese no es el punto- dijo la kwami antes de volver a tomar otro bocado- el trabajo de Chat Noir es proteger a Ladybug, mantenerla a salvo para que pueda purificar los Akumas, y también pueda devolver todo a la normalidad. Chat Noir lo sabe, y su kwami, Plagg, seguramente le explicó que su trabajo es mantenerme a salvo-

Marinette sonrió levemente.

-¿Tú y Plagg son…?-

-Esa es una conversación para otro momento- dijo Tikki con un tono misterioso- pero es muy importante que te disculpes con Chat la próxima vez que lo veas-

La chica sabía que Tikki tenía razón. Recordaba cuando Chat Noir se había sacrificado por ella cuando pelearon contra Chronogirl y contra Dislocoeur, entre otros supervillanos. Podía ver la genuina preocupación en sus ojos cada vez que creía que estaba en peligro. Era un poco perturbador caer en cuenta de ello, que Chat se considerara menos importante que ella, aunque si lo pensaba, tenía sentido.

-Pediré disculpas a Chat la próxima vez que lo vea- dijo ella, frotándose la frente con un gesto preocupado- y se lo agradeceré. Me siento realmente terrible por lo sucedido-

Tikki sonrió terminándose la galleta.

-No te preocupes más por ello en este momento, Marinette- dijo Tikki, flotando bajo la cama y sobre el maniquí que estaba en la habitación de la chica, el cual tenía puesto un hermoso vestido color rojo con un cinturón color negro- recuerda la fiesta de bienvenida-

Marinette olvidó por un momento el asunto de Chat y sonrió ampliamente, bajando rápidamente las escaleras y casi cayendo sobre el maniquí y el vestido, aunque por suerte recuperó el equilibrio justo a tiempo.

-¿Crees que le guste a Adrien?- dijo ella, sacando el vestido del maniquí.

-Estoy segura de que te verás hermosa, Marinette- dijo Tikki- lástima que irás con Nath y no con él-

-Lo sé, pero Adrien me pidió que guardara un baile para él- dijo Marinette ilusionada, entrando al cuarto de baño- será mejor que me apresure, no quisiera llegar tarde-

x-x-x

¡Hola a todos! Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les esté gustando. Muchas gracias por leer, y por sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	3. Capítulo 3

**RUPTURA**

Adrien estaba tan acostumbrado a la decepción, que era casi imposible que fuera akumatizado… hasta ahora. Un error de su parte hizo que no solo cayera bajo el poder de Hawkmoth, sino que fuera acusado de asesinato y se convirtiera en la persona más odiada de todo París.

Nota del autor:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen. Créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía.

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

3) La mayor parte del fic será desde el punto de vista de Adrien, con algunas excepciones.

x-x-x

CAPÍTULO 3

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien se detransformó al entrar por la ventana de su habitación, y una desagradable sorpresa le esperaba. El chico tenía la esperanza de que cenar con su padre ese día, que no tenía trabajo, pero vio una nota de Nathalie que decía que ella y _monsieur_ Agreste habían tenido que salir de viaje precipitadamente por un problema con un desfile de modas en Londres, y que volverían hasta el día siguiente por la tarde. Adrien arrugó la nota tan pronto como terminó de leerla, y la lanzó al basurero con una expresión derrotada, para después dejarse caer sobre la cama.

Plagg estaba agotado y hambriento, pero no dijo nada sobre Camembert. En vez de ello, flotó débilmente alrededor de su elegido.

-¿Estás bien, chico?- preguntó el kwami.

-Perfecto- dijo Adrien tristemente- no ha sido un buen día, es todo. Lo de mi padre no es nada nuevo. Lo de Ladybug…-

-No sabes si ella estaba teniendo un mal día- lo interrumpió Plagg, sentándose sobre su cabeza- recuerda ella es una chica normal también, y quizá su día fue tan malo como el tuyo-

Adrien abrió la boca para responderle, pero la cerró y finalmente asintió. Plagg tenía razón, quizá la chica que en realidad Ladybug había tenido un mal día, y por eso tuvo una reacción desproporcionada a su estupidez. El chico se rascó la cabeza, pero se interrumpió haciendo una mueca de dolor. Recordó que tenía un corte en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Será mejor que tome una ducha antes de ir a la fiesta- dijo Adrien, mirando los rastros de sangre seca en su mano- limpiarme la sangre del cabello…-

Antes de entrar al cuarto de baño, Adrien sacó una rueda de Camembert de su mini refrigerador y la puso sobre su escritorio para que Plagg se alimentara y recargara fuerzas. El chico se duchó rápidamente y salió secándose los cabellos. Se puso un traje color negro, con una corbata color verde con líneas negras, se peinó y pronto estuvo listo.

Plagg ya había terminado de comer, y dando un fuerte eructo para indicar que ya estaba satisfecho, flotó hacia Adrien y se escondió en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Feliz inicio de clases, Adrien- dijo Plagg desde el fondo de su bolsillo.

Adrien sonrió y se apresuró a salir de su casa, donde el Gorila lo esperaba con el auto.

x-x-x

 _Colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Esa noche_

Adrien fue uno de los primeros alumnos en llegar a la fiesta de bienvenida en el colegio, tras pasar a recoger a Kagami en su casa. La chica llevaba un vestido color blanco con algunos detalles que parecían cerezos de color rojo. Adrien sonrió amablemente, y ambos viajaron juntos al colegio en la parte trasera del auto de Adrien.

-¿Listo para esto?- dijo Kagami con una expresión divertida al ver que el auto se estacionaba frente a la entrada del colegio.

Adrien suspiró en voz alta antes de responder.

-Supongo que lo averiguaremos- dijo el chico.

Una vez que ambos bajaron del auto, Adrien le ofreció el brazo a Kagami, quien lo tomó con una expresión divertida.

Ambos entraron al colegio, y miraron el gimnasio, el cual estaba lleno de globos, carteles y otras decoraciones. Había varias mesas en las orillas de la cancha de basketball, llenas de dulces, bocadillos, refrescos y postres. Con una mirada cómplice a Kagami, Adrien se acercó con ella a la mesa de postres. El chico alegremente comenzó a comer algunas galletas de chocolate, mientras que Kagami se entretuvo con los canapés salados, y ambos tomaron un vaso de refresco.

-¡Ahí estás, _Adrichou_!- dijo una voz melosa, haciendo que Adrien rodara los ojos y que Kagami se volviera, curiosa, al sitio donde había escuchado la voz.

Chloe venía caminando hacia ellos, usando un vestido amarillo brillante diseñado por Gabriel Agreste, que era demasiado revelador. La chica tenía una sonrisa que a leguas se podía notar que era fingida. Adrien se preparó psicológicamente para lo que se veía. Kagami alzó una ceja, notando que algo no estaba bien, ya que Adrien se puso tenso de pronto, pero aún así sonrió amablemente.

- _Adrichou_ , ¿porqué invitaste a esta chica tan simple?- dijo Chloé con una expresión impertinente- tú y yo somos los alumnos más atractivos del colegio, deberíamos haber venido juntos-

Adrien estuvo a punto de reprender a Chloé por sus palabras y disculparse con Kagami por su amiga, pero ésta última se echó a reír en voz alta, sorprendiendo al chico y enfureciendo a Chloé.

-Oh, por supuesto- dijo Kagami entre risas- Adrien, no me habías contado que tenías una amiga tan graciosa-

Chloé no parecía entender que era tan gracioso, y Adrien salió de su sorpresa, para echarse a reír también. Menos mal que Kagami no se había ofendido, al contrario. El chico se volvió a la entrada, y dejó de reír casi inmediatamente. Marinette acababa de llegar al colegio, acompañada de Nathaniel. La chica sonreía nerviosamente, y parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada tan pronto como ambos entraron.

¡Y qué vista era aquella! Marinette llevaba un vestido hermoso de color rojo que él jamás había visto en los desfiles de modas de su padre, e intuyó correctamente que sería su propio diseño. Sabía que su amiga era muy talentosa cuando se refería a creaciones de diseño. Llevaba el cabello suelto, para variar, e incluso su postura era diferente. ¡Se veía tan hermosa, que Adrien no podía explicar porqué no lo había visto antes!

Marinette entró al patio del colegio del brazo de Nathaniel, cuyo rostro estaba casi tan rojo como sus cabellos, y no podía creer tener la suerte de ir con esa chica.

Kagami miró de reojo a Adrien, quien seguía mirando fijamente a la pareja recién llegada y volvió a reír en voz baja esta vez, tanto por la cara de su amigo como por la furia de Chloé por verse ignorada por Adrien. Ignorando también a la rubia y esperando hacerla enfurecer aún más, Kagami tomó el brazo de Adrien, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Kagami?- dijo el chico.

-Dijiste que me ibas a presentar a tu amiga Marinette- dijo Kagami sonriendo y tirando del brazo de Adrien- acabo de ver que ya llegó con su amigo. Vamos-

Adrien no pudo decir nada, y fue tirado por Kagami hacia donde se encontraban Marinette y Nath. Ambos se dieron cuenta, y la chica se enrojeció al verlo acercarse. Adrien pensó que se veía aún más linda con esa sonrisa nerviosa y ese tinte rojizo en sus mejillas.

-A… Adrien- sonrió Marinette cuando ambos los alcanzaron.

-Buenas noches, Mari- sonrió el chico rubio- me da gusto verte esta noche-

-Yo… también- dijo Marinette, al parecer haciendo un gran esfuerzo consciente para no decir alguna tontería o tartamudear.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos momentos sin decir nada, que para los observadores parecía un concurso de quien se ponía más rojo. Nathaniel estaba visiblemente incómodo por la situación, pero Kagami sonrió otra vez y se aclaró la garganta.

-Oh… ah sí… ejem…- dijo Adrien, parpadeando repetidamente tras salir de sus pensamientos- Marinette, creo que ya conocías a mi amiga Kagami. Kagami, ella es Marinette y él es Nathaniel, son mis compañeros de clase-

-Gusto en conocerlos- dijo Kagami, soltando el brazo de Adrien e inclinando la cabeza- yo me llamo Kagami, soy compañera de esgrima de Adrien-

-Igualmente, gusto en conocerte- sonrió Marinette. Nathaniel asintió, pero no dijo nada.

Los ojos de Kagami pasaron de Nathaniel a Marinette, y luego a Adrien, y después de nuevo al pelirrojo. No le costó trabajo deducir lo que estaba pasando entre esos tres. La chica le tenía mucho cariño a Adrien y, al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que Marinette la había hecho enojar con una decisión de esgrima que la había convertido en Riposte, la había perdonado y había decidido que le daría una oportunidad.

Tras haber soltado el brazo de Adrien, Kagami se acercó a Nathaniel y lo tomó de la misma manera, tirándolo levemente para alejarlo de Marinette.

-Nath, Adrien me contó que te gusta mucho dibujar historietas- dijo Kagami, haciéndolo caminar lejos de los otros dos- cuéntame, ¿has intentado dibujar estilo manga?-

-¿Eh?- dijo Nathaniel, sin entender, y mirando nerviosamente a Marinette conforme Kagami tiraba de él, alejándolo de ella y de Adrien.

-Manga- dijo Kagami- oh, Nath, es lo mejor del mundo, y estoy segura de que te va a gustar…-

Kagami se llevó a Nathaniel un poco más lejos de ellos, y una vez que se quedaron solos, Adrien se volvió a Marinette y sonrió apenado.

-Kagami es una buena amiga- dijo Adrien, rascándose la nuca, pero se detuvo al sentir la herida que se había hecho más temprano, peleando cuando estuvo convertido en Chat Noir- y ella sabía que en realidad quería venir contigo. Espero que no te moleste-

-No… para nada- dijo Marinette, sonriendo, mientras miraba a Adrien tomar su mano y acercar sus labios a ella. Al contacto con la piel de la chica, Adrien sonrió y levantó los ojos hacia ella, y sonrió al verla teñirse de rojo otra vez.

-¿Quisieras… quisieras bailar conmigo?- dijo Adrien.

Marinette amplió su sonrisa y asintió mientras que el chico tiraba suavemente de su mano para llevarla a la pista de baile. Mientras caminaban hacia el centro, ambos miraron de reojo a Nath y a Kagami, quienes parecían estar enfrascados en una conversación bastante animada, el pelirrojo mostrándole los dibujos de su libreta, que al parecer había llevado al baile escondida en el bolsillo de su traje.

Cuando ambos se detuvieron a la mitad de la pista, Adrien tomó las manos de Marinette y se las puso sobre sus propios hombros, tomando después su cintura y acercándola a él. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, recordando que ya habían bailado juntos una vez antes.

Tras bailar unos minutos, Marinette levantó la vista de nuevo hacia el sitio donde ambos habían dejado a sus parejas.

-Me alegro que invitaras a Kagami- dijo Marinette, esta vez sin tartamudear, cosa que sorprendió agradablemente a Adrien- aunque para serte sincera, creo que no le agrado mucho-

-No, no, te equivocas- dijo Adrien, sacudiendo la cabeza- estaba un poco molesta por el asunto del esgrima, pero sabe muy bien que cualquiera puede cometer un error. Además, Kagami es mi amiga, y sabe que tú lo eres también-

Marinette esbozó una sonrisa un poco decepcionada, y Adrien se dio cuenta de su error.

-Oye, Mari- dijo el chico tras un momento de bailar en silencio- te ves muy guapa con ese vestido. ¿Me equivoco al pensar que tú lo hiciste?-

-Sí… no, no te equivocas. Yo lo hice- dijo Marinette- sé que no es la gran cosa, comparado con lo que hace tu padre, pero…-

-No digas eso, ¡es genial! Y además, hace que te veas aún más linda- dijo Adrien, acerando su mejilla contra la de ella y susurrando al oído. Casi podía escuchar los fuertes latidos del corazón de su compañera de baile, y se separó un poco para mirarla, aunque estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que podía sentir el aroma de la chica. Tenía un cierto olor a vainilla y a pan recién horneado, que lo amaba. Y tenía un lindo brillo en sus ojos azules que le recordaba un poco a Ladybug cuando se sentía orgullosa de si misma. Sonrió, y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que habían dejado de bailar, y se encontraban de pie a la mitad de la pista de baile.

-Gracias- susurró Marinette.

-No me lo agradezcas- le respondió él- eres la chica más talentosa que conozco-

Marinette tragó saliva, y Adrien casi pudo ver los engranes dando vueltas detrás de sus ojos, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no estaba segura de que fuera lo mejor.

-¿A…Adrien?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Puedo… puedo confesarte algo?- dijo la chica, su voz temblorosa.

Adrien parpadeó, sorprendido, pero nuevamente sonrió amablemente.

-Por supuesto, Mari-

-Y… ¿prometes no odiarme si te lo digo?- dijo ella.

Adrien se puso serio de pronto.

-¿Acaso eres secretamente Hawkmoth?- dijo el chico.

-¿Qué?- dijo Marinette, palideciendo- ¡por supuesto que no!-

El chico rió en voz baja.

-Entonces no hay forma en que te pueda odiar, Marinette- dijo Adrien. Marinette sonrió también.

-Bien, aquí voy- dijo Marinette, llenando sus pulmones de aire y dejándolo salir- desde el primer día de clases, tú me…-

SPLASH

Sea lo que fuere lo que Marinette iba a decirle, no pudo terminar su frase, pues una chica aparentemente tropezó detrás de ellos y derramó el contenido de su vaso sobre el vestido de Marinette. Adrien había estado demasiado concentrado en ella como para notar a la chica o quitar a Marinette del camino. La pobre pelinegra dio un respingo de sorpresa, y sus ojos se humedecieron. Adrien levantó la mirada para ver quien había sido, y su expresión se transformó en una máscara de enojo cuando vio quien había sido la culpable.

Lila Rossi había sido quien la había "tropezado accidentalmente", pero Adrien sabía que todo aquello había sido a propósito. Se enfureció. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle algo tan horrible a Marinette, arruinando su vestido? Ella era una chica muy linda, no debió haberla lastimado así. Los ojos llorosos de Marinette no ayudaron ni un poco a mermar la furia de Adrien.

-¡Lila! ¿Porqué hiciste eso?- dijo Adrien en voz alta, sus ojos brillando de furia.

-¿Yo? Ay, Adrien, fue un accidente- dijo ella, acercándose al chico y empujando a Marinette a un lado con un movimiento de su cadera- ya que ella se tiene que ir por su vestido de basura arruinado, creo que yo puedo continuar bailando contigo- añadió, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Adrien se quitó sus manos de encima y la empujó con firmeza para alejarla de el. Se quitó el saco de su traje y lo puso alrededor de los hombros de Marinette.

-No, gracias- dijo Adrien con un tono agresivo, aún entrecerrando sus ojos- lo que acabas de hacer no estuvo bien-

Acompañó a Marinette de regreso a donde se encontraban Nathaniel y Kagami, quienes habían visto todo y estaban genuinamente preocupados.

-Mari, ¿estás bien?- dijo Nath, apresurándose hacia ella, y Kagami volvió sus ojos al chico rubio.

Adrien estaba casi echando humo por las orejas, mientras miraba de regreso a la pista de baile. ¿Era en serio? ¿Era así como todas las chicas lo miraban? ¿Una competencia por llegar a él, una carrera en la que se valía lastimar y humillar a los demás para salir con él, solo porque era rico y famoso? No podía describir lo mucho que le enojaba la situación.

Estaba ilusionado por ir a esa fiesta y divertirse, pero ahora estaba furioso. Ya no quería estar ahí. ¿Todo ese drama por bailar con él? Lila había arruinado el vestido de Marinette, por el que había trabajado tanto y había puesto tanto orgullo y esfuerzo, solo por tener la oportunidad de bailar con él. Al mismo tiempo, vio a Chloé y Sabrina burlándose en voz alta de Marinette.

-¿Adrien?- dijo Kagami, poniéndole una mano en su hombro, notando que su furia. Adrien se volvió hacia ella, y vio que la otra mano de su amiga estaba en el hombro de Marinette. Por un momento, Adrien calmó su enojo, al ver que no todo el mundo era igual que Chloé o Lila, y que Kagami genuinamente solo quería ser su amiga.

Pero pronto el hechizo se rompió. Chloé y Sabrina fueron alcanzadas por Kim y Lila, y entre los cuatro comenzaron a molestar no solo a Marinette, sino también a Nath y a Kagami. Aquello realmente hizo enfurecer a Adrien.

"Todo esto es por mi culpa", pensó Adrien "si no fuera por mi, Lila jamás hubiera pensado en molestar a Marinette"

Primero Ladybug lo reprendió, luego su padre lo dejó solo, y Marinette y Kagami habían sido molestadas de esa manera tan horrible por su culpa.

-Estoy bien, Kagami- dijo Adrien entre dientes, tomando la mano de Kagami y quitándola de su hombro. Se volvió a Marinette y tomó su mano- lo lamento mucho, Mari, esta conversación tendrá que seguir el lunes en la escuela. Me tengo que ir-

Adrien acercó la mano de Marinette a sus labios y los presionó contra ella. Hubiera sido una linda sensación para ambos, si no hubieran estado tan furioso. Soltó su mano, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Espera, Adrien- dijo Marinette, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

-Lo siento, princesa, no me siento bien- dijo Adrien, volviéndose momentáneamente hacia ella. Vio que Kagami no dijo nada, solo le dirigió una sonrisa entristecida. Adrien agradeció aquello, y les dio la espalda para salir de la escuela.

Mientras bajaba la escalera principal de la escuela y miraba a su alrededor, asegurándose de estar solo, Adrien se llevó las manos a la cara. ¿Le había dicho "princesa" a Marinette? ¡Esa era una frase de Chat Noir! ¿Qué le pasaba esa noche?

Una vez que estuvo fuera, se ocultó tras un anuncio en el cruce de las calles, y abrió el bolsillo de su camisa para que Plagg saliera.

-Chico, ¿necesitas hablar de lo que…?- comenzó el kwami.

-Necesito ir a casa. Inmediatamente- lo interrumpió Adrien en un tono seco. Al ver que el kwami lo miraba asustado, Adrien se forzó a suavizar la mirada- por favor. Plagg, transfórmame-

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Pocos minutos después_

Chat Noir entró a la habitación por la ventana y no se destransformó inmediatamente. Una vez que estuvo dentro, apoyó su espalda en la pared y se dejó caer sentado al suelo. ¡Estaba realmente furioso, y tenía ganas de destruir algo!

-Arggg…- gruñó Chat Noir, levantando la mano, estando a punto de invocar su poder de Cataclismo.

"Chico, detente", Chat escuchó la voz de Plagg en su cabeza, "sé que estás enojado, pero no puedes destruir nada aquí, te van a descubrir"

Chat gruñó de nuevo, pero no utilizó su poder. En vez de eso, se frotó la frente repetidamente y pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos, tirando de ellos tanto que casi se los arrancaba. Suspiró frustrado y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, haciendo una mueca de dolor, recordando el corte que había recibido esa mañana con la pelea contra el Akuma, y volvió a recordar cómo lo había tratado Ladybug.

-No sirve de nada, Plagg- dijo Chat Noir en voz alta, pasando sus dedos sobre el cascabel sobre su pecho- Ladybug dijo que soy un estorbo para ella. Y en la escuela, soy la causa de que lastimaran a Marinette y a Kagami, y no porque los demás me quieran por mí, solo quieren estar conmigo porque soy famoso-

"Eso no es cierto, chico", dijo Plagg "Ladybug no dijo que eras un estorbo. Hoy estaba frustrada, pero siempre ha dicho que eres más que un compañero. Y Marinette y Kagami te quieren sinceramente, no por tu aspecto o tu fama, sino porque eres una persona amable y…"

Chat Noir sacudió la cabeza y dejó de escuchar. ¡Estaba harto de todo! Había aguantado bastante, su vida sin su madre, su padre prácticamente no lo veía nunca, Ladybug lo rechazaba como si fuera una broma, y la situación en su escuela ya lo tenía cansado. Pasó sus manos de nuevo sobre el cascabel, y con un tirón se lo arrancó del traje.

Sin que se lo pidiera, Plagg lo detransformó y cayó a su lado, sobre la alfombra, su cola doblada, y algunas manchas de sangre aparecieron sobre el suelo. El kwami no dijo nada, solo miró a su elegido con enormes ojos húmedos, llenos de lágrimas, y apretando los dientes. Adrien, quien aún tenía el cascabel en sus manos, el cual no desapareció en la detransformación, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a lo que había sucedido.

-¡Plagg!- dijo Adrien finalmente, notando que su kwami estaba lastimado- oh, no, ¿qué hice?-

Plagg tragó saliva, pero no se quejó. Abrazó su cola, e hizo un esfuerzo por flotar en el aire para no dar la impresión de estar lastimado. Al caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho al arrancar el cascabel, los ojos de Adrien se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales comenzaron a fluir libremente. Se frotó los ojos con sus manos cerradas, pero no podía dejar de llorar.

Le dolía tanto que su padre lo ignorara así, y le dolía que Ladybug lo rechazara. No quería ser la causa de que sus amigos tuvieran problemas. Y ahora, en su frustración, había lastimado a Plagg. Todos sus problemas le cayeron encima de golpe.

El kwami flotó hacia él.

-No, no, chico, no llores- dijo Plagg, acercándose a él y tomando su cara con sus diminutas manos- estoy bien, esto no es nada-

-Lo… lo siento, Plagg…- dijo Adrien, empujándolo levemente para alejarlo de él- no sé en qué estaba pensando… todo esto fue mi culpa…-

-No, nada de eso- dijo Plagg, volviéndose a posar en el suelo- yo estaré bien, recuerda que soy inmortal. Y la fuerza del Miraculous me va a curar. No te preocupes-

Adrien no paró de llorar mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el amuleto que Marinette le había regalado cuando ambos iban a participar en el torneo de Mega Strike 3, y lo miraba tristemente, aún con lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos. Después de ello, el chico se sacó el anillo blanco de su dedo y lo ponía sobre Plagg, quien lo miró asustado.

-Toma, Plagg, quizá el Miraculous… te ayude a curarte más rápido- dijo Adrien entre sollozos.

-¡No, Adrien!- dijo Plagg, preocupado cuando los dedos de Adrien soltaron el anillo, dejándolo caer sobre el kwami negro- ¡no sueltes el Miraculous, es lo único que te protege de Hawk…!-

x-x-x

 _Guarida de Hawkmoth_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Las mariposas blancas que volaban alrededor del villano comenzaron a rodearlo. Hawkmoth dejó escapar una risa malévola mientras miraba sonriente la expresión entristecida de Adrien.

-Ah, sí, ese chico que está cansado de ser tan amable con los demás sin lograr que las otras personas sean amables también- dijo el chico- y que se siente también culpable de la falta de amabilidad de los demás. Sería una lástima que de pronto se sintiera en libertad de decir lo que realmente piensa de los demás sin siquiera pensar en no lastimarlos-

Mientras que tomaba una mariposa blanca y la ennegrecía, una vocecita comenzó a reprenderlo.

"Pero amo, ¡se trata de su propio hijo! Si lo akumatiza, puede que Adrien resulte lastimado", dijo Nooro insistente y desesperadamente.

-No importa- dijo Hawkmoth en voz alta- necesito los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, sin importar lo que tenga que sacrificar a cambio-

Nooro no insistió, y miró la mariposa negra alejarse por la ventana.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Adrien_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

-¡No, Adrien!- dijo Plagg, preocupado cuando vio que los dedos de Adrien soltaron el anillo, se separaban de él y se aferraban alrededor del amuleto que Marinette le había regalado- ¡no sueltes el Miraculous, es lo único que te protege de Hawk…!-

No alcanzó a terminar su frase, cuando vio la mariposa negra entrando por la ventana abierta y acercándose peligrosamente a Adrien. El kwami tomó el anillo y voló hacia Adrien, intentando volverlo a meter a su dedo, pero fue imposible, ya que el chico tenía las manos empuñadas. La mariposa negra se posó sobre el amuleto que Marinette le había regalado, y se disolvió en ella.

-¡No!- gritó Plagg, pero Adrien escuchó su grito muy lejano.

El contorno de una mariposa apareció sobre los ojos de Adrien.

"Mensur, yo soy Hawkmoth" dijo en su mente una voz masculina que Adrien tenía la impresión de haber escuchado ya antes, "ya estás cansado de ser amable con todos. Te concederé que tus palabras podrán ser tan afiladas como tu espada. Pero a cambio, quiero que me traigas los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir"

Adrien cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca. Apretó con más fuerza los puños y sacudió la cabeza.

-… ¡no!- dijo Adrien en voz alta- no voy a obedecerte, Hawkmoth…-

Hubo silencio por un minuto, y tanto Adrien como Plagg creyeron que Hawkmoth se daría por vencido. Un horrible dolor de cabeza golpeó al chico de pronto, tumbándolo al suelo y haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor. Un grito escapó de sus labios, pero Adrien lo escuchó muy lejos.

"¡Vas a obedecerme, niño!", gritó Hawkmoth en su mente "o te voy a destruir por dentro…"

Adrien sacudió la cabeza otra vez. No, no podía obedecer eso. Además, él era…

"¡Tú!" dijo Hawkmoth, escuchando sus pensamientos sin que Adrien cayera en cuenta de ello "¿tú eres Chat Noir?"

Adrien no respondió. Sabía que no debía responder, sabía que tenía que mentirle, que tenía que decir que no, pero no tenía caso: Hawkmoth podía leer su mente.

"¡Lo eres!" dijo el villano en su mente, y un nuevo golpe de dolor lo invadió "¡dame tu Miraculous!"

-Adrien, resiste- dijo Plagg, aunque su voz se escuchaba cada vez más lejos- ¡no dejes que Hawkmoth gane!-

-Vete, Plagg- dijo Adrien entre dientes, aún apretando los ojos. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a fluir desde la comisura de sus labios- vete, y lleva el anillo a Ladybug, ella lo protegerá… ¡noooo!-

-Pero…-

-¡Vete!-

Otro horrible grito se escapó de los labios del chico, y Plagg, aunque estaba herido y renuente a dejar solo a su elegido, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. No podía permitir que el Miraculous del gato negro cayera en manos de Hawkmoth. Con una última mirada preocupada, el kwami tomó el anillo entre sus pequeñas manos y salió volando por la ventana abierta a toda prisa.

Al verlo alejarse, Adrien resistió lo más que pudo para darle a Plagg tiempo de escapar y no ser alcanzado. Una vez que ya no pudo más, el chico abrió los ojos y sonrió levemente mientras el poder del Akuma lo envolvía.

-Es un trato, Hawkmoth- dijo Adrien con un tono de voz monótono, antes de que el poder del Akuma lo envolviera por completo- obtendré los dos Miraculous a cambio de estos nuevos poderes-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews. Si quieren que les responda, por favor dejen su correo. Yo usualmente actualizo cada 2 días, a menos de que haya algún imprevisto. Les mando un abrazo, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	4. Capítulo 4

**RUPTURA**

Adrien estaba tan acostumbrado a la decepción, que era casi imposible que fuera akumatizado… hasta ahora. Un error de su parte hizo que no solo cayera bajo el poder de Hawkmoth, sino que fuera acusado de asesinato y se convirtiera en la persona más odiada de todo París.

Misma advertencia:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen.

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

x-x-x

CAPÍTULO 4

 _Colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Aún algo sorprendidas por la súbita partida de Adrien de la fiesta, Kagami y Alya acompañaron a Marinette al baño de chicas para arreglar en lo posible el vestido que había sido casi arruinado por Lila. Por suerte, Marinette siempre tenía un kit de costura con ella, y las hábiles manos de la pelinegra ocultaron con un doblez la mancha en menos de cinco minutos, y ella pudo volver a la fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Listo- dijo Kagami, recortando con las diminutas tijeras un hilo suelto que Marinette no podía alcanzar por sí misma- vaya, eres impresionante, Marinette. Arreglaste el vestido como si no hubiera pasado nada-

-Muchas gracias por todo, Kagami- dijo Marinette.

-No es nada- sonrió la chica- yo también me quedé muy molesta con lo que pasó. Comprendo perfectamente el enojo de Adrien. Fue algo horrible lo que hizo Lila-

-Oh, no lo menciones, por favor- dijo Marinette, bajando la mirada un poco apenada.

-¿Cómo no lo va a mencionar?- dijo Alya a su vez, quien estaba con ambas chicas y seguía con atención la conversación- ¡esa bruja de Lila! Jamás pensé que sería capaz de hacer algo tan vil. Ya verá, cuando tenga la oportunidad de…-

-Alya, por favor, nada de eso es necesario. Así que no hagas nada-

Alya siguió diciendo lo que pensaba hacer y nada , mientras que Kagami y Marinette se miraban entre sí y sonreían.

-Me agradas, Kagami- dijo Marinette- tengo que admitir que me has sorprendido-

-Tú también- dijo Kagami.

Las dos chicas sonrieron, pensando que en un principio no se habían caído nada bien, y estaban dispuestas a odiarse mutuamente, y se habían sorprendido agradablemente de la otra persona.

Marinette miró a su alrededor. Alya, pasado su enojo, regresó a buscar a Nino y bailar de nuevo con él. Nath y Kagami habían regresado a su conversación, y Marinette estaba contenta de ver que el pelirrojo conversaba tan animadamente con alguien. Chloé y Kim estaban bailando juntos, y Sabrina miraba de reojo para ver si podía bailar también con alguien. Lila estaba a unos pasos de ella, coqueteando con otro chico, pero con una expresión molesta. Había otras parejas, chicos de otros salones de clases. _Mademoiselle_ Bustier cruzaba los brazos, desde una esquina del patio, intentando ignorar a Théo Barbot, quien parecía estarla siguiendo por todos lados. _Madame_ Mendelev regañaba a una pareja que se había escondido tras los vestidores, y _monsieur_ Damocles, junto con los otros profesores, estaban en varios puntos del patio vigilando el desarrollo de la fiesta.

De pronto, las puertas del colegio se abrieron de golpe, y apareció una persona extraña con un aura oscura. Era un chico de cabellos rubios y enormes ojos color verde, usando una máscara de color violeta en forma de dos dos alas que cubrían el contorno de sus ojos y ambas sienes, con una prolongación que bajaba por sus mejillas hasta unos centímetros fuera de las comisuras de sus labios. Llevaba puesto un traje color morado oscuro, con mancuernas color negro y una corbata del mismo color. Un broche en forma de mariposa color negro sobre su pecho resaltaba sobre el morado del traje. Tenía la mirada perdida, los párpados caídos a la mitad de sus ojos, y en cada una de sus manos empuñaba un florete. Ambas armas estaban horriblemente afiladas.

El recién llegado no dijo una sola palabra, pero tan pronto como lo vieron, todos se dieron cuenta de dos cosas. Una, era una víctima akumatizada. Dos, la nueva víctima era…

-¡Adrien!- dijo Marinette involuntariamente, extendiendo una de sus manos hacia él. El chico volvió ojos verdes hacia ella, pero no parecían pertenecer a Adrien. Se veían apagados y sin vida.

-Marinette- dijo Adrien con su propia voz, lo único diferente era su tono, el cual era vacío y sin ningún sentimiento. Era un poco triste escucharlo así- lo lamento, pero ya no soy Adrien. Mi nombre es Mensur. Y lamento lo que te sucedió por mi culpa-

Marinette abrió la boca para responder, decirle que nada había sido su culpa y que ella podía ayudarlo, pero la mirada de Adrien la silenció. Los ojos del chico pasaron de Marinette a Kagami, sin hacer ningún comentario, y luego a otra chica que estaba a unos pasos de ellas dos.

-Lila- dijo Mensur, fijando su mirada sobre la chica italiana, y entrecerrando los ojos- tú eres la conocida mentirosa en quien nada confía-

-¿ _Adrichou_?- dijo Chloé, soltando a Kim y caminando hacia la entrada, sorprendida de ver a Adrien de esa manera- ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?-

Los ojos del chico pasaron de Lila a la chica rubia.

-Ah, sí, Chloé, mi amiga de la infancia- dijo Adrien, es decir Mensur, en voz alta- no sé en que momento te convertiste en la bruja egoísta que solo abre la boca para adularme o para herir a los demás-

Chloé abrió la boca, para luego cerrarla y hacer un puchero. Sentía como si fuera a echarse a llorar. Mensur levantó ambas espadas y se lanzó hacia ella y Lila. La italiana palideció, dando un paso atrás, y Chloé gritó y cerró los ojos.

CLANG

El ruido metálico hizo que todos los presentes dieran un respingo de sorpresa. Los dos floretes del chico akumatizado chocaron contra una espada de esgrima sin filo.

-Kagami- dijo Mensur fríamente, mirando sin ninguna expresión a la chica que lo había detenido- o mejor dicho, Riposte-

-Adrien, por favor detente, no eres tú mismo- dijo Kagami, empuñando con ambas manos la espada de esgrima, deteniendo aún las espadas del akuma- sé que en realidad no querrías lastimar a nadie. ¿Porqué no te calmas y…?-

Mensur volvió su mirada al sitio donde Kagami había estado hacía unos segundos mientras hablaba. La chica había sido lo bastante rápida como para correr hacia los vestidores, tomar el florete y regresar al patio para detenerlo. Mensur vio que Nathaniel estaba solo, pues Marinette había desaparecido, quizá se había ido a esconder en los baños o en los vestidores como tantos otros de los estudiantes.

-Ya pasaste por esto, Kagami- la interrumpió Mensur en el mismo tono monótono, regresando su atención a la chica japonesa que había detenido su ataque- pierdes tu tiempo. Sabes bien que nada de lo que digas tengo efecto sobre mí…-

Kagami empujó las espadas de Mensur con la suya, haciendo que el chico diera un par de pasos atrás, y se puso en guardia.

-No tengo nada contra ti, Kagami- dijo Mensur en el mismo tono vacío- por favor, hazte a un lado. No quiero lastimarte-

-Como si estuvieras a la altura- dijo la chica.

-Bien. Si así lo quieres…-

Mensur se lanzó contra ella con ambas espadas, y Kagami incluso tuvo problemas para detenerlo, pero eso logró que los demás chicos y maestros del colegio pudieran huir o esconderse de él en algún sitio seguro: los casilleros, los baños y algunas aulas.

Tras unos minutos Kagami se dio cuenta de que no era rival para Mensur. El chico la empujó con fuerza, haciéndola caer sobre su espalda, y el florete que tenía en su mano cayó a varios metros. La chica intentó alcanzarlo, pero se dio cuenta con horror que no alcanzaría a bloquear el golpe. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Una sombra roja se interpuso entre Kagami y Mensur antes de que éste diera el golpe fatal. Ladybug apareció delante de él, girando su yoyo para usarlo como escudo entre él y Kagami.

-Adrien- dijo Ladybug, tras cerciorarse de que Kagami estuviera a salvo.

-Ah, Ladybug- dijo Mensur con un tono cargado de ironía- la heroína de París, que viene a salvar el día como siempre. No puedes salvarlos a todos, ¿sabes?-

-Por favor, Adrien, detente, no quiero lastimarte- dijo Ladybug. La chica tenía una expresión mortificada. Realmente no quería pelear con él- no eres tú mismo-

-No, no he sido yo mismo hasta este momento- dijo él- por fin soy libre de decir lo que quiero, sin que me importe que alguien salga lastimado. Y el nombre es Mensur-

El chico se lanzó contra ella, blandiendo ambas espadas, y tanto Ladybug como Kagami pelearon juntas para intentar detenerlo, la primera con su yoyo y la otra con su espada.

-Tu nombre es Adrien- dijo Kagami.

-Kagami tiene razón, Adrien- dijo Ladybug, buscando con su vista el objeto donde podía estar el Akuma- por favor, déjanos ayudarte-

-Por supuesto, Ladybug tiene que ser la heroína, como siempre- dijo Mensur, aún acentuando el tono irónico- yo sé la verdad. ¡No te importo!- añadió alzando la voz, y mostrando emoción por primera vez desde que había llegado- desde el día que apareciste y te vi en la _tour Eiffel_ , purificando todos los Akumas que Hawkmoth había lanzado sobre París, me enamoré de ti. Pero tú… tú no has parado de ignorarme y rechazarme-

Ladybug lo miró, boquiabierta y sorprendida. ¿Adrien realmente estaba enamorado de ella? No, no podía creerlo, seguramente era el akuma hablando.

-Solo te importa brillar, ser la heroína, vivir tu destino- continuó Mensur, aún sin recuperar la compostura. Sus ojos brillaron, como si fuera a llorar- no quieres a nadie-

-Adrien- dijo Ladybug, sorprendida de lo que acababa de decir el chico, bajando el yoyo y acercándose a él- la verdad es que… te quiero-

Mensur pareció levantar los párpados por un momento, bajando las espadas y dando un paso atrás, pero inmediatamente las levantó de nuevo. Sus ojos, que por un momento parecían haber readquirido su brillo, se apagaron de nuevo.

-Atrás, Ladybug- dijo Mensur, apuntando a Ladybug con sus armas, su voz perdiendo toda emoción- mientes. Quieres engañarme, para robarme mis nuevos poderes-

-No, Adrien, lo digo de corazón- dijo Ladybug, mientras se acercaba a él. Kagami los miró un poco preocupada.

-Ladybug, ¿qué haces?- dijo la chica en voz baja.

Mensur bajó finalmente sus espadas, guardándolas en sus fundas y dando un paso adelante, hasta que estuvo cara a cara con Ladybug. El chico akumatizado extendió su mano derecha hacia ella, y acarició su mejilla con el dorso. La chica tembló al contacto de su mano; tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre ello. ¡Cómo había deseado una caricia de parte de Adrien! Pero no de esa manera.

Ladybug cerró los ojos, y extendió sus brazos hacia él, intentando abrazarlo, mientras que Adrien levantaba la otra mano hacia ella y comenzaba a acariciar su otra mejilla. Parecía como si estuviera soñando, no podía creer que…

-¡Ladybug, cuidado!- escucho decir a Kagami.

La mano de Mensur rozó el borde de uno de sus oídos, y fue entonces cuando Ladybug abrió los ojos de golpe; el pánico apoderándose de ella. Por supuesto, todo eso había sido para intentar engañarla: ¡Mensur solo quería sus aretes! Ladybug dio un salto hacia atrás al tiempo que Kagami se lanzaba contra el chico akumatizado y lo empujaba, finalmente impidiendo que le arrancara su Miraculous.

-¡Me engañaste!- dijo Ladybug, levantando la mirada hacia él con una expresión herida. Adrien la había engañado, y ella había caído tan fácilmente. Realmente quería creer lo que había dicho.

-Ahora sabes lo que se siente, Ladybug, que te rechacen de la forma más cruel posible- dijo Mensur, y sus ojos se volvieron hacia Kagami, quien había intervenido otra vez- te lo advertí, Kagami. No quería lastimarte, pero ahora eres un estorbo, y los estorbos deben ser eliminados-

Mensur había sacado sus espadas y, con un movimiento rápido, lanzó un golpe sobre la cabeza de Kagami, quien la detuvo con su espada, pero el chico lanzó otro golpe con la otra espada, hiriéndola en el abdomen.

-¡No, Kagami!- gritó Ladybug.

La chica palideció y cayó al suelo, llevándose las manos sobre la herida. Ladybug se apresuró a su lado. La sangre fluía abundantemente mientras que la chica trataba de detener la hemorragia.

-Kagami…- dijo Ladybug con una expresión preocupada, mirando alternadamente a Mensur y a la chica herida en sus brazos.

-El Akuma… creo que está en el amuleto en su muñeca derecha- dijo Kagami, mirando fijamente al chico, mientras que éste se preparaba para volver a atacar- Adrien me dijo una vez… que fue un regalo de una chica llamada Marinette… eso debe ser-

Ladybug palideció, pero asintió al reconocer el objeto enredado en su muñeca y, tras poner a la chica en brazos de Nath, quien la ayudó a moverse a un lugar seguro, la heroína tomó la espada de Kagami y se volvió a Mensur, volviendo a hacer girar su yoyo con su otra mano.

-Deberías saber lo importante que eres para mí, Adrien- dijo Ladybug, mirándolo fijamente- y por eso te voy a salvar, cueste lo que cueste-

-Hablas demasiado, Ladybug- dijo Mensur, levantando sus espadas, una de las cuales aún manchada de la sangre de Kagami- voy a tomar tu Miraculous-

Ladybug suspiró, y miró a su alrededor. Vio una luz roja en la distancia, y supuso que sería Alya, grabando todo como lo que hacía como siempre y subiéndolo a su blog. Y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía. Chat Noir no estaba ahí. ¿Porqué no estaba ahí ese gato? Sus ojos inconscientemente se fijaron en la puerta, esperando que en cualquier momento su compañero de equipo apareciera, y ¡cómo lo regañaría por su tardanza!

Mensur pareció notar aquello, y aún con su expresión neutral, sacudió la cabeza.

-Chat Noir no vendrá, Ladybug, si eso es lo que estás esperando- dijo Mensur con su tono neutral- más vale que me des tu Miraculous-

Ladybug entrecerró los ojos.

-En tus sueños- dijo la chica en un tono seguro- ¿porqué no vendría Chat Noir?-

Como respuesta, Mensur guardó una de sus espadas en su vaina, y metió la mano que quedó libre al bolsillo de su traje. Sacó un pequeño objeto, redondo y brillante, el cual estaba cubierto de algunas manchas de sangre seca. La distancia entre él y la chica era bastante considerable y, sin embargo, de inmediato reconoció lo que él tenía en las manos. Ladybug se llevó sus propias manos a la boca.

-Oh, no… Chat…- dijo Ladybug con un grito ahogado, horrorizada al ver que el objeto que el chico le mostraba era el cascabel dorado del traje de Chat Noir- ¿qué le has hecho?-

Mensur no respondió inmediatamente, y dejó caer el cascabel dorado al suelo con una expresión indiferente a los pies de la heroína.

-Chat Noir está muerto- declaró Mensur fríamente- yo lo asesiné, tomé su Miraculous, y se lo entregué a Hawkmoth antes de venir aquí-

Al escuchar esas palabras, todo el peso del mundo cayó sobre Ladybug. ¿Chat estaba muerto? ¿Su _chaton_ estaba muerto? No, no era posible. Chat Noir podía ser distraído, pero era bastante fuerte. Era un guerrero poderoso, y sabía pelear. Ya había peleado contra Kagami cuando se había convertido en Riposte, y lo había hecho maravillosamente. Por supuesto que hubiera podido vencer a Adrien, o a Mensur.

Pero ahí estaba la evidencia de la derrota de Chat Noir: el cascabel ensangrentado, y la ausencia del chico a pesar de que la pelea llevaba ya un buen rato. Ladybug sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no puede ser- dijo Ladybug, apuntando a Mensur con la espalda de Kagami- ¡estás mintiendo! ¡No pudiste haberle ganado!¡Tú… no estás a la altura de Chat!-

Por un momento, los labios de Mensur se curvaron levemente, mostrando el fantasma de una sonrisa. Eso solo duró un segundo, y el chico volvió a lanzarse contra ella.

-Chat Noir está muerto- repitió Mensur tras darle un golpe con una de sus espadas, que Ladybug detuvo con la espada que había tomado de Kagami- ¿y quieres saber que fue lo que me dijo antes de morir? Que tú le habías dicho que era un estorbo…-

Ladybug palideció. Sí, le había dicho a Chat que había estorbado en esa última pelea, pero no se refería a eso. ¿Por eso el gato había decidido pelear contra Mensur por sí solo? El chico akumatizado asintió repetidamente, y dio un paso atrás, alzando sus manos y apuntando amenazantemente las espadas hacia ella.

-Así es, Ladybug, tu compañero murió intentando demostrarte que no era un estorbo- dijo Mensur, mostrándole la espada que estaba en su mano izquierda- ésta fue la espada que atravesó su corazón… aunque tú ya se lo habías roto-

-¡No!¡No es posible!- dijo Ladybug, lanzando su yoyo contra él, el cual se enredó alrededor de sus espadas, intentando quitándoselas de las manos y tirándoselas. Y tuvo éxito.

-¡No!- dijo Mensur, y olvidando las espadas, se lanzó contra Ladybug- ¡no vas a ganar!-

Ladybug soltó la espada de Kagami, y se lanzó contra él también. Ambos se liaron con golpes, pero la chica fue la superior. La fuerza del chico fue desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que sus golpes se volvieron cada vez más débiles.

El chico finalmente dejó de pelear, agotado, pero Ladybug no dejó de golpearlo. Mensur cayó de rodillas, con una expresión derrotada. Ella no mostró compasión. Lo tomó de la solapa de su camisa y lo hizo levantarse, golpeándolo y pateándolo, furiosa, mientras que ríos de lágrimas surgían de sus ojos.

-¡Ladybug!- dijo la voz de una chica, quizá de Kagami, pero la heroína no escuchó.

No podía escucharla. ¡Su compañero, su amigo, su Chat Noir estaba muerto! Y el chico que tenía enfrente, el chico del que se había enamorado desde hacía tanto tiempo, Adrien había sido quien lo asesinó. No volvería a ver a Chat, no volvería a escuchar sus chistes malos y…

-¡Ladybug!- escuchó la voz de Alya, lo que la devolvió a la realidad.

La heroína regresó a la realidad. Mensur estaba inconsciente y no ofrecía ningún tipo de resistencia o pelea, y el objeto akumatizado estaba al alcance de su mano. Renuentemente, la chica tomó el amuleto en la muñeca de Mensur y lo rompió tras dejar caer al chico al suelo sin ninguna consideración. La mariposa negra surgió de él, y Ladybug usó su yoyo para purificarlo. Ni siquiera pudo decir su frase usual. Cuando todo regresó a la normalidad, la herida de Kagami se cerró inmediatamente.

Mensur desapareció del punto donde había caído, y en su lugar quedó Adrien tirado, su camisa blanca manchada de sangre. Ladybug lo miraba fríamente. Adrien había asesinado a Chat Noir. Su _chaton_ , su _minou_ no regresaría _._ Su compañero estaba muerto, y todo era culpa de Adrien.

"Recuerda que Adrien fue akumatizado, Marinette", dijo Tikki en su mente, intentando calmar a la chica antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir, "sabes que no fue su culpa en realidad"

Ladyubg la ignoró, y se cruzó de brazos cuando vio a Adrien recobrar la conciencia. El chico abrió sus enormes ojos verdes, y miró a su alrededor. Todos los asistentes de la fiesta comenzaron a acercarse, curiosos, aún mirando al chico rubio con miedo y cautela. Los ojos de Adrien se detuvieron finalmente en Ladybug, quien le devolvió una iracunda mirada. El chico tenía una mejilla morada, y un hilo de sangre fluía de una de las comisuras de sus labios y escurría hacia su barbilla. Adrien parpadeó, y miró a su alrededor, sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado.

-Ladybug…- dijo Adrien, con una expresión genuinamente confundida- ¿qué fue lo que…?-

Adrien no terminó su frase, pues Ladybug le respondió con una fuerte patada en las costillas, que lo hizo caer al suelo y le sacó todo el aire. El chico hizo una expresión de dolor, y tosió un par de veces, escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra, asesino- siseó Ladybug mientras que Adrien intentaba recuperarse.

-¿De qué…?-

-Oh, ¡qué conveniente! No recuerdas nada- dijo la chica, aún mirándolo furiosa, y pateándolo de nuevo en el costado, arrancándole otro grito de dolor- ¡tú asesinaste a Chat Noir!-

-Arrgg… ¿qué?- dijo Adrien, pálido y sin entender lo que había sucedido. ¿Cómo habría podido él asesinar a Chat Noir? ¡Si él era Chat Noir! Y fue entonces cuando recordó el momento en que fue akumatizado. Cómo luchó contra Hawkmoth. Como el villano supo que era Chat Noir, y cómo había logrado que Plagg huyera con su Miraculous. Miró discretamente su mano, y respiró aliviado. No estaba en su mano. Plagg lo había puesto a salvo seguramente. Volvió sus ojos a Ladybug, quien no tomó aquello muy bien.

"Seguramente Hawkmoth hizo que mi alter ego dijera que asesinó a Chat Noir", pensó Adrien "lo hizo para castigarme por lograr salvar el Miraculous"

-Ladybug, Chat Noir no puede estar muerto- intentó explicar Adrien, limpiándose la sangre de su boca con su puño- porque yo…-

Otro fuerte golpe en las costillas lo interrumpió.

-¡Calla! ¡No quiero escuchar más tus mentiras!- dijo Ladybug, tomándolo de la solapa de su camisa y levantándolo, mientras lo agitaba. Lágrimas de rabia surgían de sus ojos, y Adrien se quedó boquiabierto- ¡tú mataste a mi compañero, y le diste su Miraculous a Hawkmoth! Nunca te lo perdonaré, y sé que París tampoco lo va a perdonar-

Adrien quiso decir algo, insistir que era inocente, que no había hecho lo que ella creía, que él era Chat Noir y estaba bastante vivo, y que había enviado a su kwami a esconderse para salvar el Miraculous, pero un último golpe, y el sonido de los aretes de la chica se lo impidieron. Tras lanzarle una última mirada de desdén y recoger el cascabel dorado de Chat Noir, la chica lanzó su yoyo al techo y salió rápidamente del colegio.

Adrien sacudió la cabeza, entristecido por la actitud de Ladybug. Pasada la sorpresa, miró a su alrededor, algo preocupado, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Todos los demás estudiantes lo miraban con verdadero odio. Avergonzado por la intensidad de las miradas de los demás, Adrien se levantó del suelo con dificultad y cruzó la puerta del colegio a toda prisa para dirigirse a casa.

Al verlo alejarse, Alya dejó de grabar el video para el Ladyblog y marcó el número de Marinette. Cuando ésta respondió, su voz sonaba como si estuviera llorando.

-¡Chica! ¿Dónde estás?- dijo Alya, haciendo un gesto impaciente con su mano- ¿viste mi blog?-

-Huía a casa tan pronto como comenzó el ataque, Alya- le respondió Marinette por el auricular, su voz se escuchaba sumamente quebrada, cosa que no extrañó ni un poco a la chica castaña- y sí, lo vi. No puedo creer que Chat Noir esté muerto…-

x-x-x

 _Casa del Maestro Fu_

 _Poco antes_

Plagg había cruzado la ciudad a toda prisa y había llegado a la casa del maestro Fu. El kwami negro pasó débilmente a través de la puerta, dejándose caer en el futón que se encontraba en el suelo a la mitad de la habitación. Tanto el maestro Fu como Wayz se asombraron al verlo llegar, aún más cuando vieron que traía el Miraculous de Chat Noir, y notaron que el kwami se encontraba herido.

-Plagg- dijo el maestro Fu con una expresión preocupada- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Mi elegido… fue atacado por una de las mariposas de Hawkmoth. Yo creo… creo que fue akumatizado, maestro Fu- dijo Plagg, recuperando su aliento.

-Es imposible- dijo Wayz, sacudiendo la cabeza- sabes bien que los portadores de Miraculous no pueden ser akumatizados mientras tengan puestos sus…-

-Mi elegido se sacó el anillo de su dedo antes de que pudiera advertirle que no lo hiciera- explicó Plagg, mostrándoles el anillo de Chat Noir y después su cola lastimada- pensaba que me podía ayudar a curar-

-Estaba en lo correcto- dijo el maestro Fu con un tono benevolente, pero su rostro denotaba la preocupación que sentía- pero fue en verdad bastante desafortunado que se quitara el Miraculous de Chat Noir…-

Plagg asintió, y se dejó caer sobre su abdomen en el futón, completamente agotado.

-Oh, Plagg, realmente estás muy lastimado- dijo el anciano, extendiendo sus manos hacia él- te devolveré al interior del Miraculous para que tengas tiempo de sanar-

-No, no puedo guardarme en el anillo para descansar, maestro- dijo Plagg, con una expresión sumamente preocupada por su elegido- Adrien me necesita-

-No hay nada que puedas hacer por él en este estado, Plagg, estando herido o no- dijo el maestro Fu- Ladybug lo regresará a su estado normal y purificará el Akuma como siempre. Estoy seguro, y cuando eso pase y tú sanes, te devolveré a su lado-

Plagg miró al maestro Fu con enormes ojos. Estaba muy preocupado por su elegido. Sabía que, tras ser purificado por Ladybug, el chico se sentiría triste y aislado por haber sido víctima de un Akuma, y quería estar a su lado, pero tendría que confiar en el maestro Fu.

-De acuerdo, maestro, si usted cree que es lo mejor- dijo él finalmente, volviendo al anillo.

Una vez que Fu guardó el anillo negro en la caja con los otros Miraculous y volvió a esconder la caja bajo el tocadiscos, se volvió a su kwami.

-Hace varios siglos que un portador de un Miraculous no es akumatizado- dijo el maestro Fu.

-Me preocupan Tikki y Ladybug- dijo Wayz a su vez- no sé si ellas podrán pelear solas contra Hawkmoth mientras que Plagg se recupera-

-Por supuesto que podrán, Wayz- dijo el maestro Fu- debemos tener confianza en ellas. Y en cuanto al elegido de Chat Noir… quizá sería bueno mantener un ojo sobre el chico. Sé que Plagg cuenta con que lo ayudemos a protegerlo mientras se recupera-

Wayz asintió gravemente.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Poco después_

El Gorila había encontrado a Adrien deambulando solo por las calles de París, y lo recogió en el auto para llevarlo a casa. El guardaespaldas estaba muy preocupado por el chico, quien parecía estupefacto y ausente, y no respondía más que asintiendo y con monosílabos. Cuando llegaron a casa, el Gorila acompañó a Adrien a su habitación, y se aseguró que el chico se cambiara la camisa ensangrentada, tomara una ducha y se pusiera su pijama.

Durante la ducha, Adrien se encontraba solo, inmóvil bajo el agua cayendo sobre su cabeza. Cayó en cuenta de que estaba completamente solo. No tenía a sus padres. No tenía a Plagg con él, regañándolo y pidiéndole Camembert. No tendría ya a Ladybug, quien lo odiaba por pensar que había asesinado a Chat Noir mientras estaba akumatizado.

Sacudió la cabeza bajo la regadera. Plagg. No recordaba nada más que haber visto a su kwami cruzando el umbral de la ventana y alejándose en la noche. ¿Sería cierto lo que había dicho Mensur, y su Miraculous estaba en manos de Hawkmoth? No, no podía ser. Estaba seguro que le había dado bastante tiempo a Plagg para huir. Pero, ¿lo habría logrado, estando herido? No lo sabía, pero lo cierto era que estaba realmente preocupado por su kwami.

Tras secarse y ponerse el pijama, Adrien salió del baño y vio que el Gorila estaba aún en su habitación, con una expresión preocupada.

-No es necesario que te quedes conmigo- dijo Adrien- yo… creo que estaré bien-

El Gorila no respondió, sino lo siguió mirando preocupado.

-¿Viste… las noticias… y el Ladyblog?- dijo Adrien tristemente, mirándolo de reojo- ¿lo que… hice cuando estaba akumatizado?- el guardaespaldas asintió- ¿y aún así estás preocupado por mí?-

El Gorila volvió a asentir, y Adrien estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero no lo logró.

-Gracias- dijo Adrien, su corazón sintiéndose un poco menos pesado al ver que su fiel guardaespaldas no lo había abandonado como el resto de sus compañeros- pero realmente necesito dormir-

El hombre volvió a asentir, y se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Adrien. El chico volvió a intentar sonreír, sin lograrlo, y tras desearle buenas noches, se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos, la primera noche en mucho tiempo sin su kwami pidiéndole queso.

No quería admitirlo, pero extrañaba a Plagg.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette, Apartamento de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Tras colgar la llamada de Alya, Marinette tomo el peluche de Chat Noir que había hecho y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Abrazó el peluche de Chat, y hundió la cara en su almohada. Algunas lágrimas cayeron furtivamente de sus ojos a pesar de que la chica se resistía a llorar, pero no logró contenerse. Tras unos instantes comenzó a sollozar abiertamente.

-Ya, ya, Marinette- dijo Tikki con una expresión entristecida, volando a su lado y posándose sobre la almohada- realmente no creo que Chat esté…-

-Chat no vino a ayudarme, Tikki- dijo Marinette entre sollozos, abrazando el peluche de Chat Noir y mirando tristemente el cascabel que había recuperado de la batalla- Chat… nunca me hubiera dejado pelear sola. Y lo esperé, pero nunca apareció. Mensur tenía razón, Chat no regresará-

-Mari…- dijo Tikki intentando animarla, aunque ella misma se sentía devastada ante la posibilidad de que Plagg estuviera en poder de Hawkmoth. No, no podía ser. La idea de que el villano tuviera uno de los dos Miraculous más poderosos era imposible. Sacudió la cabeza- Mari, tenemos que tener confianza…-

Marinette no la escuchó, sino que siguió sollozando, con su cara hundida en su almohada.

-Yo… le dije a Chat que era un estorbo la última vez que lo vi- dijo la chica, haciendo un puchero, antes de volver a ocultar su cabeza en la almohada, que a estas alturas estaba empapada de sus lágrimas- lo último que le dije en su vida fue que era un estorbo. Yo… nunca podré disculparme con él, y…-

Tikki se acurrucó junto a Marinette, quien seguía abrazando su peluche de Chat Noir, y cerró los ojos. Sentía el mismo dolor que la chica, y sabía que toda la ciudad de París estaría de luto esa noche, llorando por la caída de uno de sus más grandes héroes.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Nota de autor:

Mensur: es un combate de esgrima con reglas estrictas con armas de filo. El Mensur se considera entre sus practicantes importante para el desarrollo de la personalidad. El practicante debe de adquirir una técnica de combate limpia, así como desarrollar la disciplina y la prudencia. Debe exponerse a la amenaza de peligro inminente para superar su propio miedo.

¡Hola a todos! Gracias al Ladyblog, ahora todo París cree que Chat Noir está muerto, y que Adrien lo asesinó. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Muchas gracias a todos los seguidores de este fic. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	5. Capítulo 5

**RUPTURA**

Adrien estaba tan acostumbrado a la decepción, que era casi imposible que fuera akumatizado… hasta ahora. Un error de su parte hizo que no solo cayera bajo el poder de Hawkmoth, sino que fuera acusado de asesinato y se convirtiera en la persona más odiada de todo París.

Misma advertencia:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen.

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

x-x-x

CAPÍTULO 5

 _Cocina de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Sabine Dupan-Cheng arrastró los pies de su habitación hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno para su esposo e hija, pero no tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo. Las noticias de la noche anterior habían hecho que su corazón se rompiera. Encendió el televisor, y solo había una noticia en todos los canales.

-Bonjour _París, aquí Nadja Chamack_ \- dijo la voz femenina del televisor. Incluso la voz de la reportera se notaba triste y apagada- _si quieres información, tengo lo que necesitas. Esta mañana París despierta con una trágica noticia. La muerte de uno de nuestros dos grandes héroes. Así es, queridos teleespectadores, Chat Noir, uno de los dos superhéroes protectores de París, murió anoche cumpliendo con su deber mientras peleaba contra un akuma llamado Mensur, quien en realidad era nada más y nada menos que Adrien Agreste, el chico dorado de París e hijo de uno de los más grandes diseñadores de modas de todos los tiempos, Gabriel Agreste-_

La mujer miró tristemente la trampilla que llevaba a la habitación de su hija. Sabía lo mucho que Chat Noir significaba para Marinette, y al mismo tiempo, sabía que ella siempre había estado enamorada de Adrien Agreste. Esa decepción seguramente sería horrible para ella.

- _Gabriel Agreste no ha hecho ninguna declaración al respecto de la conducta de su hijo hasta el inicio de la emisión_ \- continuó la voz de Nadja Chamack. A pesar de que estaba leyendo las noticias y tenía que ser neutral, se notaba a leguas que la mujer desaprobaba de Adrien Agreste- _lo que sí es cierto es que las ventas de la colección de Gabriel han caído considerablemente en las últimas horas, así como las marcas que han sido promocionadas por Adrien Agreste, quienes han comenzado a retirar su publicidad. Y el chico dorado de París ya no lo es más ahora que tiene la sangre de Chat Noir en sus manos_ -

Sabine se mordió el labio, preocupada. Ahora que Chat Noir no estaba, caía sobre Ladybug toda la responsabilidad de mantener París a salvo.

- _Como todos saben, la ley parisina que exime de responsabilidad civil a los que han hecho daño físico o materal mientras fueron víctimas de ataques de Akumas_ \- continuó Nadja Chamack- _el alcalde de París,_ monsieur _Bourgois, ha solicitado cambiar la ley para castigar al chico Agreste por la muerte de Chat Noir. Un servicio se espera esta noche para nuestro héroe caído. La verdad toda la ciudad extrañará a Chat Noir. En otras noticias… -_

Los pensamientos de Sabine fueron interrumpidos cuando la trampilla se abrió, y Marinette bajó a la cocina con una expresión vacía. Sabine notó que su hija tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, y llevaba en sus manos todas las fotos de Adrien Agreste que habían estado pegadas en las paredes de su habitación.

-Marinette- dijo Sabine.

- _Bonjour, maman_ \- dijo Marinette con la mirada perdida, tirando a la basura las fotos que llevaba en sus manos.

-Hija, ¿cómo te encuentras?-

-No quiero hablar de lo que pasó, _maman,_ por favor- dijo Marinette tristemente, y sacudió la cabeza sin siquiera mirar a los ojos a su madre- yo… solo quiero estar sola-

-Por supuesto, _ma petite_ \- dijo Sabine- ve a descansar. Si tienes hambre, estaré en la panadería-

Marinette regresó a su habitación sin comer nada o tomar ningún alimento a su cuarto. Sabine la miró desaparecer por la trampilla, e hizo la nota mental de bajar a la panadería a hablar con su esposo.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

El gorila no se había separado del chico en toda la noche, y apenas en las primeras horas de la mañana por fin su guardaespaldas lo había dejado solo. Adrien ya se había levantado y encendido la televisión por un momento, pero al escuchar los comentarios de Nadja Chamack sobre las consecuencias que los eventos de la noche anterior habían tenido con los negocios de su padre, y sobre como los habitantes de París, incluido el padre de Chloé, querían mandarlo directo a prisión, el chico sintió nauseas y apagó el televisor de inmediato.

Adrien arrastró los pies del sofá a su cama y se tiró en ella de nuevo, boca abajo. Casi esperaba el regaño de Plagg o algún comentario agudo, pero en vez de ello un silencio incómodo. Extrañaba tener a Plagg con él, al menos así podía hablar con alguien. Pero no, estaba completamente solo. No podía hablar con el Gorila. Y su padre y Nathalie no estaban en el país, seguían en Londres y no parecía que fueran a regresar pronto. Adrien había intentado llamar a su padre, sin éxito.

El chico se volvió sobre su espalda, con los brazos extendidos, y miró hacia el techo, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Había pasado muy poco tiempo, y ya era una paria, un exiliado en su propia ciudad, la misma ciudad en la que antes había sido el chico dorado, y el consentido de todos.

-Oh, _mon Dieu_ , ¿qué voy a hacer?- dijo Adrien, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Lo que más temía era volver al colegio en dos días. De solo pensarlo, sintió el contenido de su estómago amenazando con regresar a su boca. Cerró los ojos. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Sus compañeros lo odiarían tanto como la gente en la televisión?

No, no podían odiarlo. ¿Cómo podrían? Si la mayoría de ellos habían sido akumatizados en algún momento. Incluso algunos trabajadores de la escuela, como Théo Barbot o el padre de Mylène. No, la mayoría de sus compañeros comprenderían que no fue su culpa, que no se pudo resistir, y que ni siquiera podía recordar lo que hizo.

Además, él estaba seguro de que no había asesinado a Chat Noir. ¡Si él era Chat Noir!

Adrien suspiró en voz alta. ¡Qué difícil iba a ser convencerlos de ello sin revelarles su identidad secreta! La única opción que tenía era recuperar su Miraculous y que Chat Noir hiciera una aparición. Pero para poder hacer eso, primero tendría que encontrar a Plagg.

El chico se levantó, y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Se miró en el espejo. Una mejilla morada y un pequeño corte junto a su boca. Se levantó la camisa de la pijama, y vio un par de moretones en su costado. Recordó con enorme tristeza las patadas que Ladybug le había propiciado. La verdad tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre ello. Significaba que, después de todo, Ladybug sí tenía sentimientos hacia Chat Noir. Pero le dolió en el alma pensar que ahora la chica que amaba lo odiaba.

Adrien sacudió la cabeza y regresó a su habitación. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, y cada vez le era más difícil contener las lágrimas. Tomó su teléfono celular y volvió a llamar a su padre. Buzón de voz de nuevo.

-Padre- dijo Adrien, en un tono dudoso- no me encuentro bien. Necesito hablar contigo. Por favor-

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de la familia Lahiffe_

 _Al día siguiente_

A pesar de haber visto varias veces la grabación que ella misma hizo de la pelea de hacía dos días, Alya aún no podía creer aún que Chat Noir estuviera muerto, o que Adrien lo hubiera asesinado. Pero ahí estaba, plasmado en el video colgado en el Ladyblog, y para esa hora del domingo llegaba a veinte mil visitas. No era que le desagradara la popularidad, pero hubiera preferido haberlo hecho con una noticia más agradable.

Ese domingo, la chica había ido a casa de Nino, intentando animarlo después de que su mejor amigo hubiera confesado el asesinato del héroe de París.

-Nino, no sabemos la verdad de lo que pasó- dijo Alya, abrazando al chico para intentar animarlo- además, recuerda que nosotros también fuimos akumatizados, y sabes como se siente. No recordamos nada, y no fuimos responsables de nuestras acciones. Todo lo que pasó fue culpa de Hawkmoth, Adrien no…-

-Adrien aceptó el trato de Hawkmoth- la interrumpió Nino, cruzando los brazos- es en parte responsable de lo que pasó-

-Sabes que no es cierto- dijo Alya- imagina que Bulleur hubiera asesinado a alguien. O que Lady Wifi hubiera asesinado a alguien. Y ambos estuvieron muy cerca de hacerlo. ¿Tu crees que si hubiera sido así, nosotros seríamos responsables?-

Nino abrió la boca para responder, pero después la cerró. No quería admitir que Alya tenía razón. La idea de que Chat Noir no volvería era demasiado perturbadora para ambos chicos, y era lógico que quisieran un culpable, y uno que estuviera accesible, y a quien pudieran castigar, no uno oculto como Hawkmoth.

-Realmente no quiero hablar de eso, Aly- dijo Nino, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, si estás seguro- dijo ella, un poco frustrada de no poder seguir charlando de ese tema- ¿de qué quieres hablar?-

Nino la miró. Alya era una gran chica, la amaba con todo su corazón. A pesar de que su curiosidad la hacía meterse en problemas a cada rato, era una excelente persona y amiga. Lo que le recordaba.

-¿Cómo está Marinette?- preguntó Nino.

Alya sonrió tristemente. Marinette.

-Hablé con ella el viernes en la noche, después del incidente. Estaba muy triste, obviamente, y también un poco decepcionada de Adrien- dijo la chica castaña, parpadeando y bajando la mirada- sabes que ella estaba enamorada de él todo el tiempo-

-Lo sé- dijo Nino, suspirando largamente.

Alya sonrió levemente. No solo Marinette, sino también Nino necesitaban un poco de tiempo para superar lo sucedido. Mientras tanto, tenía un novio que animar.

-¿Quieres salir a tomar un helado?- ofreció Alya, pensando el alguna manera de distraerlo- escuché que André está cerca de aquí-

Nino no estaba muy animado, pero aceptó la oferta de Alya, porque sabía que tenía que distraerse un poco y que, si se quedaba solo en casa, comenzaría a pensar en las tardes que había pasado jugando videojuegos con Adrien. Tras avisar a los padres de Nino a donde irían, la pareja salió del apartamento y hacia el sitio donde estaba el hombre de los helados.

x-x-x

 _Casa de la familia Tsurugi_

 _Esa tarde_

Al mismo tiempo ese domingo, Kagami se había encontrado gratamente sorprendido al recibir la visita de Nathaniel en su casa. El pelirrojo había disfrutado mucho su compañía en la fiesta del viernes anterior y, fuera del episodio del ataque del Akuma, había pasado un buen tiempo con Kagami.

La chica lo recibió contenta, y sacó los libros de manga que tenía en su habitación.

-Eh… esta historia está muy bien dibujada, pero me avergüenza admitir que no entiendo la trama- dijo Nathaniel, volviéndose a Kagami.

-Es porque lo estás leyendo al revés, este es el final, Nath- dijo Kagami, riendo mientras que tomaba el libro de las manos del pelirrojo- los mangas se leen de derecha a izquierda, a diferencia de los cómics occidentales, que se leen de izquierda a derecha-

Nathaniel rió, un poco avergonzado de haber intentado leer el cómic al revés, pero comenzó a leer como Kagami le dijo, y asintió.

-Oh- fue el único comentario de Nath.

Kagami le sonrió. Le caía bien ese chico, Nathaniel. Sabía que era el chico callado del salón de Adrien, que siempre se sentaba en la última fila, detrás de Ivan para que no lo descubrieran dibujando, pero jamás se había dado la oportunidad de conocerlo.

-Por cierto, Nath, no sabía que eras tan agradable- dijo la chica, sonriendo amablemente mientras que aún hojeaba el cuaderno de dibujos del pelirrojo- y no sabía que te gustaba Marinette-

Kagami lo miró de reojo, y sonrió ampliamente al notar que el chico se puso tan rojo como sus cabellos al escuchar lo que dijo.

-No… no sé de que estás hablando-

-No te preocupes- dijo Kagami- no diré nada al respecto. Creo que como tú, yo también aprecio la discreción de los demás-

Nath sonrió levemente, pensando que Kagami le caía muy bien, a pesar de ser una chica seria y solemne por sus orígenes japoneses. Los ojos del chico pasearon por los objetos en la sala de la familia Tsurugi, y finalmente se detuvieron en la colección de espadas que estaba en la pared.

-¿Espadas?-

-Sí, mi mamá es esgrimista igual que yo- dijo Kagami- tenemos floretes, y katanas también-

-Son hermosas- dijo Nathaniel- ¿podría… me permites dibujarlas?-

Kagami sonrió y, tras asentir, se puso de pie, tomó una de las katanas que estaban colgadas en la pared y la acercó a Nath.

-Ten cuidado, están muy afiladas- dijo Kagami.

Nath hizo una mueca al recordar los eventos del viernes, y como había visto a la chica herida por la espada de Adrien akumatizado.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo… estaba recordando lo que sucedió antier- dijo Nath, sacudiendo la cabeza tristemente- no me gustó ni un poco verte herida-

Kagami sonrió.

-No te preocupes, no me pasó nada- le aseguró la chica con una expresión tranquilizadora- y Ladybug lo reparó enseguida con sus poderes, como repara todo lo malo que sucede durante los ataques de los akumas-

-Excepto la muerte de Chat Noir- dijo Nath tristemente.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, y volvieron su atención hacia la katana que estaba entre ambos, y volvieron a levantar la mirada.

-¿Tú fuiste akumatizado alguna vez?- preguntó Kagami, y Nath asintió- ¿qué sucedió?-

-Chloé se burló de mí, y de mis… dibujos de mí como superhéroe, y salvando a Marinette- admitió Nathaniel con su rostro un poco enrojecido, pero no tanto como hacía un rato- me convertí en un villano que podía dar vida a sus dibujos-

-¿Lastimaste a alguien?- preguntó ella.

-Estuve a punto de hacer que Marinette y Chat Noir se ahogaran- dijo el pelirrojo- y lastimar a Chloé, por supuesto-

-Yo estuve a punto de rebanar a Adrien y a Ladybug con una espada- dijo Kagami con una expresión apenada- por lo que me dijeron que hice, por supuesto, porque yo no recuerdo nada más-

Nath asintió levemente.

-Eso es lo que me da tristeza de la situación- dijo el pelirrojo con una expresión preocupada, señalando la televisión, en la que Nadja Chamack estaba entrevistando a una mujer en la calle, quien declaraba que Adrien debía ser encarcelado por la muerte de Chat Noir- todos están listos para juzgar a Adrien, a pesar de que no es el único que ha sido akumatizado. Todos hemos lastimado, o estado a punto de lastimar gravemente a alguien, no solo él. Lo único diferente fue que el Akuma que se apoderó de Adrien tuvo éxito-

-Veremos mañana si nuestros compañeros son tan comprensivos como tú- dijo Kagami, aunque no se escuchaba muy optimista al respecto- si recuerdan que ellos mismos han pasado por lo mismo, y fue solo cuestión de suerte que no hubieran tenido un desenlace desfavorable-

x-x-x

 _Colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Adrien respiró hondo antes de animarse a abrir la puerta de su coche y descender del vehículo para entrar a la escuela. El gorila lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor y sonreía amablemente, en un esfuerzo de darle ánimos. En su corazón, el chico agradeció que su guardaespaldas se hubiera preocupado por el todo el fin de semana, asegurándose de que comiera. Adrien volvió a respirar hondo y salió del auto, para caminar al interior de la escuela.

Tras pasar el umbral de la puerta y caminar hacia su aula de clases, se encontró con algunos de sus compañeros, liderados por Kim.

-No puedo creer como te atreves a mostrar tu rostro en el colegio, Agreste- dijo Kim con una expresión llena de desprecio, cruzándose de brazos.

Adrien, quien se esperaba ser atacado por alguno de los alumnos, jamás pensó que Kim o algún otro chico de su clase que hubiera sido akumatizado antes sería el primero en atacarlo. El chico parpadeó, y respiró hondo, ignorando a Kim, y entrando al aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier. Tan pronto como el chico entró, todos los estudiantes guardaron silencio.

El chico rubio ignoró las miradas y tomó asiento en su lugar habitual, con su cabeza agachada y su mirada firmemente fija en su escritorio, omitiendo saludar a Nino o a algún otro de sus compañeros. Solo Nathaniel lo saludó cuando llegó. Ni siquiera Chloé o Marinette lo voltearon a ver, mucho menos saludarlo. Solamente pasaron a su lado como si no existieran.

A pesar de estar sumido en su propio dolor y preocupación, Adrien pudo notar los ojos hinchados de Marinette cuando la vio entrar al aula. Si bien el chico recordaba un par de veces que había interactuado con ella como Chat Noir, no sabía que su _alter ego_ había significado tanto para Marinette. Contra todo sentido común, el chico se volvió sobre su asiento hacia el escritorio de ella.

-Marinette, ¿te encuentras bien?-

Por la expresión que hizo ella, parecía que Adrien la acababa de insultar. Entrecerró los ojos y sus mejillas enrojecieron de ira. Incluso Alya le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y, tras verse rechazado por ambas chicas, Adrien se disculpó torpemente y se giró de nuevo hacia el pizarrón.

-Buenos días, clase- dijo _mademoiselle_ Bustier- es hora de pasar la lista. A…- se interrumpió, levantando la mirada al chico rubio. Adrien se ruborizó al sentir la mirada de todos los alumnos sobre él. _Mademoiselle_ Bustier se aclaró la garganta. Había algo de compasión y cariño en sus ojos cuando se dirigió a Adrien- Agreste, Adrien-

-Presente- dijo Adrien con voz apagada, mientras escuchaba los murmullos de desprecio en el aula.

Mademoiselle Bustier se volvió a aclarar la garganta para callar los murmullos, cosa que Adrien agradeció con toda su alma. Kim y Max seguían murmurando, de todos modos.

-Silencio- dijo la profesora con la mirada fija en los dos chicos, y se volvió hacia su lista- ¡dije silencio, Kim! Continuemos con la lista. Bourgoise Chloé. Bruel Ivan. Césaire Alya, Couffaine Juleka. Dupain-Cheng Marinette…-

Adrien respiró hondo, agradecido con _mademoiselle_ Bustier. Sabía que su profesora era una gran admiradora de Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero también estaba comprometida con proteger a sus estudiantes. Al menos en su aula, el chico estaba seguro de que estaría a salvo.

La lección comenzó cuando terminó el pase de lista, pero nadie pudo prestar atención a lo que decía la profesora. Los eventos del viernes anterior estaban grabados en la mente y el corazón de los chicos. Nadie había vuelto a ver a Chat Noir, y estaban seguros de que estaba muerto, suficiente para que la clase de literatura francesa pasara a segundo plano. A pesar de que el tema era similar, nadie estaba de humor para escuchar sobre los trabajos de Albert Camus.

x-x-x

 _Poco más tarde_

Al terminar la lección, todos los alumnos salieron del aula tan apresuradamente como si Adrien estuviera infectado con la peste negra. Nadie quería hablar con él, acompañarlo o ser vistos con él. Adrien suspiró, derrotado, y tomó sus cosas para salir del aula, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

Nathaniel.

"Oh, genial", pensó Adrien "me va a reclamar por haberle quitado a Marinette durante el baile"

-Nath- dijo Adrien, intentando huir hacia la puerta.

-Adrien, espera. Solo… quiero decirte…- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo, y Adrien notó que se le dificultaba mucho hablar con él- yo… a diferencia de los demás, no he olvidado que también fui akumatizado alguna vez… y casi lastimé a varias personas…-

Adrien estuvo a punto de sonreír al escuchar a Nathaniel.

-Los demás solo hemos tenido suerte… de no herir gravemente a nadie- dijo el chico pelirrojo- quiero que sepas… que no estás solo. Habemos gente que… no somos completos idiotas y… sabemos que nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa-

-Gracias, Nath- sonrió Adrien, su corazón sintiéndose un poco menos pesado que hacía unos momentos- creo que necesitaba que alguien me dijera eso-

Nath le sonrió levemente, y salió del aula, llevando consigo su inseparable libreta de dibujo. Adrien tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir cuando _mademoiselle_ Bustier lo detuvo.

-Adrien- dijo la profesora- antes de que te vayas… monsieur Damocles dijo que necesita hablar contigo-

El chico la miró. Su profesora tenía una expresión incómoda, como si no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que iba a suceder. Adrien asintió, perdiendo el poco ánimo que había obtenido por su plática con Nath. Antes de que saliera, _mademoiselle_ Bustier le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió levemente. Adrien se forzó a sí mismo a sonreírle tristemente, agradecido por su silencioso apoyo, y salió rumbo a la oficina del director.

En el camino se encontró a Max y a un chico que no conocía, y ambos le lanzaron un par de comentarios hirientes, que Adrien prefirió ignorar. El chico desconocido le metió el pie mientras Adrien caminaba junto a él, haciéndolo tropezar.

El chico se detuvo en la puerta, y dudó antes de golpearla. ¿Qué le diría _monsieur_ Damocles? ¿Que ya no podría estudiar en el colegio Françoise Dupont?¿Que era mejor que volviera a estudiar en su casa? No, no podía, era un derecho de todos los chicos franceses, no se lo podían retirar. ¿Entonces? ¿Querría burlarse de él, o gritarle? Adrien tembló. No, no podía ser, un adulto no podía hacer eso.

Finalmente Adrien reunió el coraje necesario y llamó a la puerta.

-Pasen-

El chico abrió la puerta, y se sorprendió al encontrar que monsieur Damocles no estaba solo. Sentada en la oficina del director, mirándolo a través de sus gafas cuadradas, estaba la asistente de su padre. La mujer se volvió hacia él con una expresión que era una mezcla de preocupación y… ¿tristeza? No podía decir.

-¿Na… Nathalie?- dijo Adrien, boquiabierto- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Al parecer, la asistente de su padre recuperó la compostura casi de inmediato, y su expresión seria regresó a su rostro.

-Buenos días. ¿Dónde están tus modales, Adrien?- dijo Nathalie con su habitual tono serio.

-Yo… lo siento, Nathalie- dijo Adrien, y se volvió al director- _bonjour,_ Nathalie, _monsieur_ Damocles-

Nathalie pareció satisfecha, y tras aclararse la garganta, se volvió de nuevo al director con su expresión estricta de siempre.

-Como le decía, _monsieur_ Damocles, es el deseo de _monsieur_ Agreste que su hijo siga asistiendo al colegio, si es eso lo que él así lo desea- dijo la mujer.

El corazón de Adrien se sintió mil veces menos pesado que antes. ¿Su padre había enviado a Nathalie de regreso para evitar que lo expulsaran del colegio?¿De verdad su padre estaba preocupado por él, defendiendo sus deseos por primera vez en su vida?

-El caso es, _mademoiselle_ Sancoeur- dijo _monsieur_ Damocles, visiblemente incómodo por la situación- yo estoy de acuerdo que no hay nada que pueda hacer legalmente para impedir que Adrien venga al colegio, la ley está de su lado. Pero me preocupa el efecto que tendrá con los otros alumnos. Pasé todo el fin de semana recibiendo cientos de llamadas de padres preocupados, que no quieren que sus hijos estudien junto con el… chico responsable de la muerte de Chat Noir-

Las mejillas de Adrien se enrojecieron de vergüenza. ¡Si él no había matado a Chat Noir, ni a nadie! Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, había estado akumatizado. ¡No era su culpa! ¡Si él jamás había juzgado a nadie que hubiera sido akumatizado!

-Adrien no es el responsable de la muerte de Chat Noir- dijo Nathalie en un tono final; Adrien no pudo evitar notar que temblaba levemente de enojo- el responsable fue su alter ego akumatizado. Y Hawkmoth-

-Sí, bueno, eso, pero no es como los otros estudiantes y algunos miembros del staff lo ven…-

-Bueno, estoy segura que usted hará todo lo posible para que Adrien no sea acosado por sus compañeros- lo interrumpió Nathalie con un tono firme- después de todo, es su deber como director de este colegio-

 _Monsieur_ Damocles estaba visiblemente incómodo, y Adrien dedujo que sabía que Nathalie tenía razón, pero no deseaba proteger al nuevo enemigo número uno de París. El chico suspiró cabizbajo.

-Adrien- escuchó la voz de Nathalie- ¿deseas seguir viniendo al colegio, o prefieres volver a tomar clases conmigo en casa?-

Adrien dudó unos segundos. Sí quería seguir en el colegio, y sabía que pronto todo aquello terminaría. Era cuestión de tiempo para que el asunto se olvidara.

-Quiero seguir viniendo al colegio, Nathalie- dijo Adrien finalmente.

-Bien, entonces no hay nada más que discutir- dijo la asistente, poniéndose de pie- que tenga buen día, _monsieur_ Damocles-

Adrien se despidió del director, y se apresuró siguiendo a Nathalie hacia la salida del colegio, ignorando las miradas agresivas de los otros alumnos, donde el gorila los esperaba en el auto. Ambos subieron a la parte trasera y se dirigieron a la mansión Agreste.

-¿Nathalie?- dijo el chico, volviéndose a la asistente de su padre.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Dónde está mi padre?-

- _Monsieur_ Agreste todavía está en Londres- dijo la asistente- las cosas… no han sido fáciles para él en estos últimos días, después de lo que sucedió el viernes. Pero escuchó tu mensaje, y me envió para arreglar la situación-

-Oh- dijo Adrien, decepcionado. Había tenido la esperanza de que su padre regresara a estar con él, consolarlo y apoyarlo. Pero había hecho lo que era más lógico desde su punto de vista- ¿y regresarás a Londres?-

-Sí, te dejaré en casa y me iré directo a tomar el tren en _la Gare du Nord_ -

-Oh- solo comentó Adrien.

La mujer lo miró de reojo, y una de las comisuras de sus labios se torció levemente en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

-Estarás bien- dijo Nathalie, dándole una palmada en el hombro- con un poco de suerte, en unos días todo este asunto se olvidará-

-Supongo- dijo Adrien tristemente mientras el auto se estacionaba en la entrada.

-Estarás bien, Adrien- repitió la asistente con una sonrisa leve.

-Gracias, Nathalie- dijo el chico, bajando del auto, y asomó la cabeza- y por favor, agradece a mi padre por todo-

Nathalie asintió mientras que Adrien cerraba la puerta y subía los escalones hacia la entrada principal de su casa. Tras hacer una señal al gorila, el auto se alejó por la calle rumbo al aeropuerto.

-No olvides borrar las pintas fuera de la casa cuando regreses. Adrien no debe verlas- dijo Nathalie al gorila una vez que estuvieron solos, quien gruñó como respuesta al ver que un grupo de personas habían vandalizado el muro de la mansión Agreste, con frases como "Fuera, asesino".

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues el pobre Adrien sigue siendo culpado de la muerte de Chat Noir, y todo el mundo odia al que había sido el chico favorito de París. Y Gabriel Agreste es el "padre del año". Ni modo, veamos como les va en el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo.

Abby L.


	6. Capítulo 6

**RUPTURA**

Adrien estaba tan acostumbrado a la decepción, que era casi imposible que fuera akumatizado… hasta ahora. Un error de su parte hizo que no solo cayera bajo el poder de Hawkmoth, sino que fuera acusado de asesinato y se convirtiera en la persona más odiada de todo París.

Misma advertencia:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen.

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

x-x-x

CAPÍTULO 6

 _Colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Días después_

Si Adrien pensaba que tras una o dos semanas todo iba a ser olvidado y las cosas iban a poder volver a la normalidad, no podía estar más equivocado. Desde el día en que regresó al colegio, no podía entrar al edificio sin que alguien le gritara alguna cosa desagradable, o al menos que lo miraran con miedo u odio, o las dos.

Tampoco faltaban las agresiones. Su mochila fue rayada con marcadores permanentes, con las palabras "asesino" y "escoria", fue rota por la navaja de uno de sus compañeros, o incluso abiertamente le escupían, haciendo que Adrien tuviera que cambiarla en un par de ocasiones. Los empujones, puñetazos o tropezones que los otros alumnos le propinaban tampoco faltaban a diario.

En el aula de _mademoiselle_ Bustier, al menos, la profesora no permitía que nadie fuera desagradable con él. El problema eran los otros profesores de la escuela. _Monsieur_ Damocles lo evitaba mirar tanto como podía. Sus compañeros, Kim y Max se burlaban de él y le hacían bromas pesadas, como lanzar sus libros por la ventana o escupir en su asiento, al igual que Sabrina y Alix. Chloé no hacía ningún comentario, simplemente lo ignoraba. Aquello particularmente lo hizo sentir mal, sobre todo porque Adrien siempre había sido un buen amigo, en especial con ella.

Mientras tanto, Juleka, Rose, Ivan y Mylène solamente lo evitaban, pero no lo trataban mal. Aunque algunas veces Ivan asentía en su dirección para darle ánimos, o Rose lo ayudaba a levantarse cuando alguno de los chicos lo empujaba al suelo, pero no le decía nada, como si tuvieran miedo a ser asociados con él.

En cuanto a sus antiguos mejores amigos, Nino lo miraba con tristeza de tanto en tanto, pero lo trataba como si no existiera. Era como si su mejor amigo fuera reemplazado por un maniquí que jamas hablaba o se movía. Alya también estaba entristecida, y se sentía un poco culpable por haber subido el video de su alter ego al Ladyblog, lo que causó que toda la ciudad estuviera enterada de lo que había pasado, convirtiéndolo en el enemigo público número uno, pero al mismo tiempo estaba afligida de que Chat Noir no estuviera ya, aunque no entendían lo que en verdad había pasado. En resumen, Alya no era desagradable con él, pero tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Y finalmente estaba Marinette. Oh, ella era quien más le dolía que hubiera cambiado después de lo sucedido. La chica pelinegra que siempre había sido muy amable con él, la primera amiga que tuvo en el colegio además de Chloé. Siempre tan amable, talentosa y segura de sí misma. Excepto claro con él, cuando tartamudeaba. Ahora parecía una sombra de sí misma. Evitaba hablar, o hacer contacto visual con él, y siempre parecía afligida. Adrien intentó hablar con ella un par de veces, pero ésta solo siseó en voz baja y lo ignoró. Aquello dejó a Adrien muy preocupado. Nathaniel, quien había visto aquello, le explicó que no era porque Marinette hubiera sido cercana a Chat Noir, sino porque ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Adrien y se sentía decepcionada de que el chico fuera el responsable de la muerte del héroe.

Adrien no sabía que pensar de ello. Quizá… quizá sería buena idea hablar con Marinette. Después de todo, ella era la única chica de su clase que no había sido akumatizada jamás. Podía explicarle cómo no recordaba nada, cómo no había tenido control sobre lo que le había pasado. Seguramente Marinette entendería…

Esa tarde, después del final de clases e ignorando los comentarios de los otros alumnos del colegio, Adrien se dirigió a la salida de la escuela, y fue rápidamente alcanzado por alguien quien tomó su brazo. El chico se estremeció, pues la última persona que había hecho fue Kim el día anterior, y lo había golpeado tan fuerte que le había dejado una mejilla morada. Pero suspiró aliviado al ver que no era Kim o alguna otra persona hostil, sino que era Kagami.

-Hola, Kagami- dijo Adrien, sonriendo tristemente, pero aliviado de que fuera ella.

-Adrien- dijo ella seriamente- no deberías estar solo en la calle. ¿Qué te propones?-

-Voy… a visitar a Marinette- dijo Adrien, señalando la panadería de la familia Dupain-Cheng- necesito hablar con ella, explicarle…-

-Adrien, no creo que esa sea una buena idea…- dijo la chica.

Kagami tenía razón, en parte, pero ella no sabía la verdad, que él era Chat Noir. ¡Era importante para él explicarle a Marinette que no era un asesino! Si hacía que comprendiera eso…

-Lo siento, Kagami, pero tengo que hacerlo- dijo Adrien.

La chica sonrió levemente.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-

-No creo que eso sea sabio- dijo Adrien, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza- no deberían verte junto conmigo, corres el riesgo de que te odien… o peor-

Kagami sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. El gorila ya había sido atacado por trabajar para _monsieur_ Agreste hacía unos días. Nathaniel había molestado en el colegio por haber sido amable con él. Pero aún así la chica quería estar con su amigo.

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien- insistió el chico mientras se alejaba hacia la panadería. Kagami se cruzó de brazos, pero no insistió más, y esperó a que su chofer pasara por ella.

Mientras tanto, Adrien caminó con pasos decididos hacia la panadería. Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo, pero quería tener esa oportunidad de explicar las cosas a Marinette. No podía decirle sobre el hecho de que él era Chat Noir, pero… no sabía como le iba a explicar, pero tenía que convencerla de que no tenía que tenerle miedo.

Abrió la puerta de la panadería, y lo primero que hizo fue intentar ignorar el grito ahogado que dio _madame_ Dupain-Cheng al verlo. Adrien se ruborizó al sentir de pronto la atención de los padres de Marinette sobre él. Los dos clientes que estaban comprando pan le lanzaron miradas de odio y salieron del local sin comprar nada.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- dijo monsieur Dupain en un tono que intentaba ser neutral, pero no lo logró. Había cierto miedo en su voz.

-No quiero molestar, _monsieur_ \- dijo Adrien, apenado al ver su expresión- solo necesito hablar con Marinette un momento-

Ambos se miraron entre sí, seguramente preocupados de que su hija fuera vista con él.

-Por favor, es importante- insistió él.

Sabine Dupain-Cheng suspiró y subió las escaleras hacia el apartamento, y un par de minutos después regresó, seguida de Marinette. La chica tenía una expresión molesta en su rostro.

-¿Que quieres, Adrien?- preguntó de manera agresiva.

El chico la miró, algo dolido. Ella siempre le había dirigido esa hermosa mirada soñadora, siempre una sonrisa en sus labios. Ese cambio no era lindo. Parpadeó repetidamente y se aclaró la garganta.

-Hablar contigo- respondió Adrien- no te quitaré más de cinco minutos. Por favor, Marinette. Solo… escucha lo que tengo que decir. No te volveré a molestar después de ello, lo prometo-

Marinette se detuvo al pie de la escalera que llevaba al apartamento. Cruzó de brazos, y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre una de sus caderas, alzando una ceja, indicándole que estaba lista para escuchar. Tom y Sabine Dupain-Cheng regresaron a la panadería y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

-Siempre te he considerado una de mis mejores amigas- dijo Adrien- quizá algo más que eso. Y me duele que me trates así después de lo que pasó. Los demás no me importan, son solo un grupo de hipócritas que olvidaron que fueron akumatizados igual que yo, y solo tuvieron suerte de no lastimar seriamente a nadie. Pero tú eres la única de mis amigos que nunca ha pasado por ello, y entiendo que no sepas lo que se siente. Por eso he venido a explicar…-

-No es necesario, Adrien- comenzó a decir Marinette.

-Por favor, escúchame- dijo Adrien a su vez- no lo pude controlar. Intenté resistirme, y Hawkmoth me torturó cuando no acepté su trato de inmediato. El… el dolor me debilitó, y no pude… es mi culpa, no soy una persona fuerte…-

Marinette lo miró, su mirada suavizándose levemente.

-No recuerdo nada después de eso, hasta que desperté- continuó el chico- pero vi el video que tomó Alya de mí. Yo… sé lo que dije, pero también estoy seguro de que no es verdad lo que… Mensur dijo en ese momento. No pude… pudo haber asesinado a Chat Noir-

El rostro de Marinette volvió a endurecerse por la mención de Chat, y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-No, no, no, no llores, Mari- le dijo Adrien, intentando acercarse a ella, pero la chica dio un paso atrás, subiendo un escalón y dejando escapar un grito involuntario- lo siento, en serio lo siento, pero solo quiero explicar…-

-¡No!- dijo Marinette, gruesos lagrimones fluyendo por sus mejillas- ¡no quiero escuchar más!¡Y no quiero volver a escucharte pronunciar el nombre de Chat de nuevo!-

-Marinette, por favor, Chat Noir está vivo- dijo Adrien- estoy seguro, y…-

No pudo terminar su frase, pues Tom Dupain abrió la puerta de la panadería y al ver a su hija llorando y a Adrien acercándose a ella, no tuvo más reparos que tomar al chico del brazo y arrastrarlo de regreso a la panadería, alejándolo de Marinette.

-No sé quien te has creído, jovencito, pero no voy a permitir que hagas llorar a mi hija- gruñó el padre de Marinette, todo rastro de su sonrisa bondadosa había desaparecido.

-No, _monsieur_ Dupain, yo no hice nada de eso, yo solo…-

-¡Fuera de aquí!- dijo el enorme hombre, arrastrando aún a Adrien y empujándolo fuera del local- ¡FUERA!-

Adrien cayó al suelo pesadamente, y los dos clientes que habían abandonado la panadería, quienes estaban esperando fuera, se burlaron de él antes de volver a entrar al local. El chico se levantó con dificultad, se sacudió la ropa, luego las manos, y regresó tristemente al colegio, en cuya entrada el Gorila lo esperaba con el auto.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

La chica había regresado corriendo a su habitación, y tras cerrar la trampilla, se tumbó sobre el diván de su habitación y dio rienda suelta a su llanto. ¿Porqué?¿Porqué Adrien hacía eso?¿Ponía de nuevo el dedo sobre la herida? ¿Porqué le recordaba que no había sido capaz de salvar a Chat Noir ese día? Apenas podía ir al colegio sin llorar, apenas podía soportar ver a Adrien todos los días, recordándole que había sido el responsable de su muerte.

No, ella sabía muy bien que Adrien no había tenido la culpa de nada, que el pobre chico había sido controlado por el akuma. Pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Y en ausencia de Hawkmoth para desquitarse, lo había hecho con Adrien.

-Marinette- dijo Tikki en voz baja, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- creo que deberías haber escuchado lo que Adrien tenía que decir-

-No… no podía, Tikki- dijo Marinette, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y sacudiendo la cabeza- Chat Noir no… no puedo…-

-Lo sé, Marinette, créeme que te entiendo, yo también estoy muy preocupada por el destino de Plagg- dijo Tikki tristemente, haciendo que la chica levantara la vista hacia ella- Plagg es mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela, y la idea de que esté en poder de Hawkmoth es… insoportable-

-Oh, Tikki, no había pensando en ello- dijo Marinette tristemente, extendiendo los brazos para que la kwami se posara entre sus manos- lo siento-

Tikki sonrió tristemente, pero pronto frunció el entrecejo. La televisión estaba encendida, y en las noticias anunciaron la presencia de un nuevo ataque a la ciudad. Un Akuma cerca del barrio de _Montmartre_. Marinette se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, aunque estaba muy entristecida por tener que volver a pelear sin el apoyo de Chat Noir, pero también sabía que los ciudadanos de París la necesitaban.

-Vamos, Tikki, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Seguiremos esta conversación más tarde- dijo Marinette, respirando hondo- Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Poco después_

Adrien se había tirado en el sofá cuando regresó del colegio y había encendido el televisor. No se había podido concentrar, sobre todo después de lo que había ocurrido con Marinette y _monsieur_ Dupain. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto, pensando que su amiga iba a escucharlo? Claro, no tenía ninguna prueba de que Chat Noir estuviera vivo. Tampoco le podía decir que él era Chat Noir. Primero, porque tenía que mantener su identidad secreta. Y segundo, porque incluso si le decía que él era Chat Noir, no podría probarlo.

El chico sacudió la cabeza, y se tiró levemente de sus cabellos. Todo aquello parecía ser una horrible pesadilla, de la que estaba desesperado por despertar.

- _Buenas tardes, París, aquí Nadja Chamack_ \- dijo la voz de la famosa reportera en la televisión- _si quieres información, tengo lo que necesitas. En estos momentos somos testigos de una fiera batalla entre un Akuma y Ladybug. Esta es la tercera vez que nuestra heroína favorita pelea sin el apoyo de Chat Noir, quien como todos seguramente recuerdan fue asesinado hace poco más de una semana por el hijo de Gabriel Agreste_ -

Adrien suspiró largamente. Tenía la esperanza que la atención en él se perdiera en esos últimos días, pero no, los ataques hacia él venían por todos lados.

- _Ladybug ha tenido dificultades venciendo a los últimos Akumas_ \- continuó la voz de Nadja Chamack- _no solo es muy difícil sin su camarada, sino se nota que ella lo extraña, y es la persona que más sufre sin Chat Noir…_ -

El corazón de Adrien casi se rompe al escuchar aquello. ¡Ladybug lo extrañaba! No solo necesitaba su ayuda, sino que lo extrañaba. Tragó saliva. ¡Tenía que verla! Tenía que ir a ella inmediatamente y decirle, explicarle que seguía vivo, que había perdido su Miraculous, pero que seguía vivo.

Adrien se puso de pie.

- _Recuerden, soy Nadja Chamack, reportando desde el barrio de Montmartre, donde nuestra heroína está peleando cerca del Moulin Rouge_ \- dijo la reportera- _veremos si podemos acercarnos a donde está peleando Ladybug en estos momentos…_ -

Al escuchar que Ladybug estaba cerca de Montmartre, Adrien se levantó y se apresuró a la puerta, dispuesto a tomar el metro, lo que sería mucho más rápido que ir en auto. Quizá, si tenía suerte, entre el akuma y Nadja Chamack alcanzarían a entretener lo suficiente a Ladybug para darle tiempo de llegar a donde se encontraba y poder hablar con ella.

Adrien cruzó el umbral de su puerta sin que el Gorila lo notara, y corrió rumbo a la estación más cercana del metro. Mientras corría, el chico sonreía levemente. Iba a ver a Ladybug. ¡Iba a verla de nuevo! Iba a poder explicarle todo, y las cosas se arreglarían.

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la estación, escuchó una voz masculina detrás de él.

-Hey- dijo un hombre detrás de él- ¿no es ese Adrien Agreste?-

Oh, rayos.

-Sí, es él- dijo otro hombre- antes, su cara estaba pegada en cada esquina de París. Ahora nadie quiere ver al asesino de Chat Noir-

Adrien se volvió a ver quienes lo seguían, y se encontró de frente con un puño que lo golpeó con fuera en la cara y lo tumbó al suelo. Los dos hombres que lo habían emboscado, así como tres o cuatro curiosos alrededor, se echaron a reír.

El chico no dijo nada, y con una mano oprimiéndose el puente nasal, el cual había comenzado a sangrar tras el golpe que le dieron, intentó ponerse de pie. El primer hombre, el que lo había reconocido, de un empujón se lo impidió y lo hizo caer al suelo otra vez.

-Por favor, no…- dijo el chico, pero no alcanzó a completar su frase, pues los hombres y algunos curiosos comenzaron a golpearlo y patearlo.

-Toma esto, maldito asesino- dijo un hombre- a ver si te gusta que te hagan lo que le hiciste a Chat Noir-

-No, por favor, yo no…-

-¿Así fue como te rogó Chat Noir?- dijo uno de los hombres- ¿acaso le mostraste compasión?¡No!-

-No digas eso, Chat Noir era un héroe, no rogaría compasión como este niño mimado- dijo el otro hombre, propinándole una patada en las costillas- ya no eres bienvenido en París, ¿porqué no te largas?-

Adrien intentó cubrirse la cara con las manos, recibiendo golpes y cortes en los antebrazos al hacerlo. Los curiosos siguieron golpeándolo e insultándolo hasta que estuvieron satisfechos, y lo dejaron tirado en una esquina, junto a las escaleras de la entrada a la estación de metro.

El chico tembló, aún tumbado en el suelo, y apretando los dientes de dolor. Sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, y no había parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera. Intentó mover una de sus piernas para apoyarse sobre sus rodillas y levantarse, pero terminó encogiéndola para evitar el dolor que le generaba el movimiento.

Después de unos minutos, que le parecieron eternos, el chico sintió un par de manos sobre él, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito, mezcla del dolor y miedo de que lo golpearan de nuevo. La persona que lo tocó no dijo nada. Adrien sintió que lo levantaban del suelo con sumo cuidado, un brazo detrás de sus rodillas y otra tras su espalda. El chico abrió débilmente los ojos, y vio que se trataba del Gorila.

-¿Tú…?- dijo Adrien débilmente, y su guardaespaldas asintió- gracias-

El Gorila solo gruñó tristemente como respuesta y lo llevó al auto. Tras colocarlo en el asiento trasero, el hombre condujo de regreso a la mansión Agreste.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de la familia Césaire_

 _Esa noche_

Nino y Alya estaban en casa de ésta última. El chico estaba preparando su playlist mientras que ella se encontraba editando el Ladyblog. Los ánimos de ambos habían mejorado en los últimos días, aún habiendo aceptado la noticia de la muerte de Chat Noir.

Mientras Alya revisaba los mensajes y las respuestas que tenía en el Ladyblog, vio con horror el video que uno de sus seguidores había colgado en el sitio. Era un video tomado con la cámara de un celular, y era un grupo de personas golpeando y pateando a Adrien en la calle, junto a la estación de metro que estaba cerca de su casa.

-Oh por todos los…- comenzó a decir Alya. La reacción de Nino no fue mejor a la de ella. Estaba mirando boquiabierto lo que le hacían a su antiguo mejor amigo. El pobre apenas parecía defenderse, bloqueando débilmente los golpes hasta que lo dejaron tirado en el suelo.

-Adrien…- dijo Nino.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Alya, escandalizada por lo que acababan de presenciar- ¿cómo se atreven a hacerle eso? ¡Es solo un chico! ¿Y como se atreven a subirlo a mi blog? Lo voy a borrar de inmediato-

-Seguramente ya es demasiado tarde, Alya- dijo Nino con un tono entristecido, aún sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla- estará en las noticias esta noche, seguramente animando a los demás a hacer lo mismo. Lo mejor que podría hacer Adrien es volver a encerrarse en su casa. O mudarse de París para siempre-

Alya sonrió levemente. Sabía que, en el fondo, Nino se preocupaba por su antiguo mejor amigo.

-No entiendo como alguien puede hacerle algo así- dijo Alya mientras borraba el video.

-Ladybug lo hizo- le dijo Nino, frotándose la frente y recordando lo que había sucedido después de que el akuma de Adrien fue purificado- ella fue la primera que lo atacó, y puso el ejemplo para que todos lo despreciaran-

-Oh, pero Ladybug no lo hizo a propósito- dijo Alya, cruzándose de brazos y sacudiendo la cabeza- ella estaba… entristecida por la noticia de la muerte su compañero, de su mejor amigo… y posiblemente lo amaba. Imagina que…-

-No lo digas, no quiero imaginarlo, Alya- la interrumpió Nino- pero tienes razón- bajó la mirada- ¿crees que haya algo que podamos hacer por él?-

Alya se quedó pensativa, pero sonrió antes de responder.

x-x-x

 _Habitación de Marinette_

 _Poco después_

Tikki estaba ayudando a Marinette a parchar sus heridas causadas por el último akuma. Lamentablemente, sin la ayuda de Chat Noir, la chica se había lastimado durante los ataques. Lo que la chica agradecía es que sus heridas estaban en el muslo y en el costado, así que no serían visibles en la escuela y serían fáciles de ocultar, y pensó seriamente en faltar a la escuela los siguientes dos o tres días para descansar y recuperarse.

-Hawkmoth está impaciente- dijo Tikki mientras parchaba una herida en la espalda de Marinette- no ha dejado de atacarnos, y no nos ha dado ni un respiro…-

-Lo sé- dijo Marinette, tomando el control remoto para encender el televisor- no he podido trabajar en mis proyectos, de tan apaleada que me siento…-

- _Proteger la ciudad de París por sí sola es un trabajo demasiado pesado para nuestra heroína preferida_ \- dijo la voz de Nadja Chamack en la televisión- _Ladybug fue lastimada durante el último ataque. De hecho, algunos civiles ayudaron a vencer al akuma. Pero todos esperamos sinceramente que se recupere pronto_ -

Tikki y Marinette se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Era cierto. Los civiles habían comenzado a participar activamente en la defensa de la ciudad, lo cual era un alivio para ella.

- _No solo eso, también encontramos que algunos civiles han intentado hacer justicia por su propia mano contra el asesino de Chat Noir_ \- continuó Nadja Chamack- _tenemos imágenes exclusivas que hace un par de horas fueron borradas del Ladyblog, pero logramos obtener una copia antes de que fueran eliminadas. Tengo que advertirles, algunas imágenes son un poco fuertes para que los niños las vean…_ -

Marinette se cubrió la boca para ahogar un grito al ver el video que Alya acababa de borrar del Ladyblog, en el cual aparecía un grupo de personas golpeando e insultando a Adrien, hasta dejarlo ensangrentado en el suelo.

-Oh, no…- dijo Marinette, en un tono afligido, cubriéndose la cara con las manos- todo esto es mi culpa-

-Oh, Mari, nada de esto es…-

-Por supuesto- dijo Marinette, bastante afligida- fue mi culpa, yo golpee a Adrien delante de todos después de que purificara su akuma-

Tikki iba a decir algo, pero la atención de la chica volvió a la televisión.

- _No solo esto. Los ciudadanos están haciendo justicia también contra la más reciente víctima de un akuma, por haber lastimado a Ladybug. Oh, esperen un momento_ \- dijo Nadja Chamack- _me informan que tenemos una videollamada de Alya Césaire, la creadora del Ladyblog. Observen, damas y caballeros_ -

Marinette vio que el rostro de su mejor amiga apareció en la pantalla de la televisión, junto con el de Nino.

- _Buenas noches, Nadja, aquí Alya Césaire_ \- dijo la voz de la chica castaña- _acabo de ver, con gran pesar, que hay gente que ha querido tomar la justicia en sus propias manos, lastimando a Adrien Agreste. Como una persona que estuvo akumatizada, debo decirle que ni Adrien ni nadie tuvimos control sobre lo que hicimos durante el momento que nos convertimos en supervillanos. La mayoría de nosotros tuvimos suerte en no lastimar a nadie, gracias a la intervención de Ladybug y Chat Noir. El caso de Adrien es especial, él tuvo la mala suerte de que su alter ego, Mensur, hubiera tenido éxito. Esa es la única diferencia entre él y los demás…_ -

- _Pero Alya, si Ladybug fue la primera que tomó venganza contra el chico Agreste_ \- dijo Nadja- _tal y como lo muestras en el video que subiste a tu blog_ -

- _Lo sé, pero no olvidemos que Chat Noir era su mejor amigo, y que Ladybug es finalmente un ser humano, capaz de cometer errores_ \- dijo Alya- _y estaría muy equivocada si en este momento Ladybug no se arrepiente de haber sido tan severa con Adrien_ -

- _Entonces, ¿estás en contra de que ataquen a Adrien Agreste?-_

 _-Lo estoy-_ continuó Alya- _y estoy segura de que Ladybug también lo está-_

Marinette apagó la televisión y se llevó las manos a la cara otra vez. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas a Adrien, al menos como Marinette. Pero como Ladybug.

La chica suspiró en voz alta. Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer para arreglar las cosas. Tenía que aparecer en televisión y dar una declaración en la que no aprobaba de ningún tipo de maltrato hacia Adrien.

-Tengo que detenerlos, Tikki- dijo Marinette- yo comencé esto, yo debo terminarlo…-

-Lo sé, pero esta noche no, Marinette- dijo Tikki, sacudiendo la cabeza- por ahora, tú necesitas descansar, o Hawkmoth nos va a superar-

Marinette no quería aceptarlo, pero sabía que Tikki tenía razón. Una vez que terminó de vendar sus heridas, la chica se recostó y apagó la alarma de su teléfono celular, decidida a faltar a la escuela el día siguiente.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Poco más tarde_

El Gorila llevó a Adrien a su habitación con una expresión entristecida. En todos sus años de servir a la familia Agreste jamás se había topado con una situación así, ni siquiera cuando _madame_ Agreste había desaparecido. Sí, los Agrestes habían sufrido, pero nunca había visto sufrir a Adrien de esa manera. ¡Pobre chico!

El guardaespaldas puso al chico sobre su cama con cuidado para no causarle más dolor. Vio como Adrien se ovilló tan pronto como su cuerpo estuvo en contacto con las mantas de la cama, dejando escapar un lastimero gemido de dolor. El Gorila sacudió la cabeza tristemente antes de dejar un vaso de agua y una medicina para el dolor, y salir de la habitación.

Adrien se quedó inmóvil sobre su cama, temeroso del dolor que sentiría si se movía. Tragó saliva. ¿Porqué, porqué tenía que pasarle eso a él? Sí, había tenido un momento de debilidad, y sí, Hawkmoth se había aprovechado de la situación para obligarlo a convertirse en Mensur. Pero, ¿realmente se merecía eso? Sobre todo después de haber pasado tantos meses protegiendo a los ciudadanos de París, convertido en Chat Noir. Ahora, esos mismos parisinos eran quienes lo estaban atacando.

El chico se giró sobre su lado derecho, para intentar alcanzar el vaso de agua de su mesita de noche, el cual cayó al suelo, derramando todo su contenido. Rindiéndose, Adrien se ovilló de nuevo sobre su cama, e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no romper en llanto.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues las cosas para Adrien están cada vez peor, aunque algunos de sus amigos, como Alya y Nino, están comenzando a darse cuenta de lo mal que se comportaron con él. Marinette de la misma manera. ¿Nuestro "padre del año"? No, él sigue intentando obtener los Miraculous. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.


	7. Capítulo 7

**RUPTURA**

Adrien estaba tan acostumbrado a la decepción, que era casi imposible que fuera akumatizado… hasta ahora. Un error de su parte hizo que no solo cayera bajo el poder de Hawkmoth, sino que fuera acusado de asesinato y se convirtiera en la persona más odiada de todo París.

Misma advertencia:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen.

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

x-x-x

CAPÍTULO 7

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Al día siguiente_

La alarma de su teléfono celular sonó de pronto, y Adrien despertó de golpe, dando un respingo de sorpresa. Abrió los ojos, y tardó unos segundos en recordar que estaba en su casa, en su habitación, y lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

Lástima, había tenido un sueño muy bonito. O al menos, su sueño no había sido tan horrible como la realidad.

Adrien gruñó, dejando escapar un gemido entre dientes mientras intentaba incorporarse sobre su cama, pero un par de manos se lo impidieron. El chico parpadeó, sus enormes ojos verdes fijos en su guardaespaldas, que nuevamente estaba haciendo guardia junto con él en su habitación.

-Yo… tengo que ir a la escuela- dijo Adrien.

El Gorila sacudió la cabeza repetidamente, y señaló los golpes que Adrien tenía en todo el cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo señaló también un par de paquetes de hielo, y una pomada para los golpes que estaban en su mesita de noche. Adrien sonrió tristemente, y asintió.

-Tienes razón, quizá sea buena idea recuperarme primero- dijo el chico, pasándose los dedos distraídamente por sus desordenados cabellos- ¿podrías avisar a la escuela que no iré?-

El guardaespaldas asintió repetidamente con un gruñido. Tras un largo silencio, un poco incómodo, Adrien se aclaró la garganta.

-Creo que me volveré a dormir un rato- dijo el chico, sonriendo con una expresión de disculpa- te avisaré cuando despierte-

El Gorila volvió a gruñir, pero asintió una sola vez más y salió de la habitación, dejando solo a Adrien, quien se incorporó en la cama y miró por la enorme ventana frente a él. Apenas amanecía en la ciudad, y algunos brillos dorados se colaron por los vidrios. El chico respiró hondo.

Todo esto era una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla. ¿Cómo podían creer que él había asesinado a Chat Noir? Suspiró. Si tan solo Ladybug supiera su verdadera identidad, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

No, no era culpa de su _bugginette_. Era culpa suya, toda suya. No debió haberse dejado provocar por Chloé y por Lila. Debió haber hecho como Kagami, que ni siquiera se mosqueó por los comentarios hirientes de la rubia, o Marinette, que felizmente ignoró a Lila. Todo fue culpa de su propia estupidez.

El chico tomó el teléfono, y marcó el número de su padre, con la esperanza de que, después de escuchar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, le respondería. Pero pedía demasiado. El celular de su padre nuevamente lo mandó al buzón de voz.

- _Está llamando al celular de Gabriel Agreste, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono_ -

- _Pére_ …- dijo Adrien con voz temblorosa- si escuchas este mensaje… no me siento bien.. necesito hablar con alguien-

Adrien se levantó de su cama y arrastró los pies débilmente hacia el cuarto de baño, deteniéndose frente al espejo y apoyando ambas manos en el lavamanos. Por unos momentos permaneció así, viendo el desagüe del lavamanos y rehusándose a levantar la vista. Por fin, levantó su mirada hacia el espejo, y un par de ojos verdes se fijaron en los suyos.

¡Qué diferente se veía! Una decena de días desde el incidente, y su rostro se veía aún más delgado. Uno de sus ojos estaba de un color furiosamente morado, y tenía cortes y arañazos en su cuello. En sus brazos tenía tres golpes, también de color morado, al igual que en uno de sus costados.

El chico cerró los ojos, sin poder soportar mirarse, y sacudió la cabeza un par de veces. Recordaba haberse arrancado el cascabel de su traje de Chat Noir, lastimando a Plagg, y haberse quitado su anillo, lo único que lo protegía del poder de Hawkmoth, volviéndose una presa fácil. Plagg se lo había advertido.

-Soy un estúpido- dijo Adrien, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que las lágrimas estaban a punto de escaparse de sus ojos- por supuesto, ni mi padre…-

Adrien sacudió la cabeza repetidamente, con silenciosas lágrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, mirando su reflejo con el rostro enrojecido. Levantó una de sus manos y golpeó el espejo del baño con todas sus fuerzas, quebrándolo. Los trozos del espejo cayeron al suelo, junto con un par de gotas de sangre de la mano de Adrien.

El chico cayó de rodillas al suelo y sollozó en silencio, abrazando su mano herida. Sacudió la cabeza.

"Tengo que calmarme", pensó el chico "este no es el final. No puedo… no puedo seguir así. Tengo que levantarme. Tengo que limpiar mi nombre. Y tengo que volver a ver a Ladybug"

x-x-x

 _Colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Tres días después_

Tras dos días de ausencia del colegio, Adrien regresó intentando ocultar el ojo morado con un mechón de cabello, y los golpes y cortes en sus brazos con una camisa de manga larga. Caminó erguido, como si no sintiera dolor al caminar, y se sentó en su sitio sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario.

Al ver llegar a Nino, se sorprendió de que el chico por primera vez desde el incidente en el baile de inicio de cursos, su antiguo mejor amigo hizo contacto visual con él. Adrien se cubrió el ojo morado con su cabello en un gesto nervioso. Nino entrecerró los ojos y se acercó, extendiendo sus manos hacia él. El chico rubio apretó los ojos, esperando una agresión, pero Nino le retiró los cabellos de sus ojos.

-Adrien…- dijo Nino, mirando fijamente el tinte morado en su rostro.

Adrien dio un paso atrás, quitándose de encima la mano de su amigo, y reajustó los cabellos sobre el ojo morado.

-Adrien, lo lamento tanto- dijo Nino, con una expresión que era una mezcla de vergüenza y tristeza- soy un idiota, por supuesto que nada de esto fue tu culpa, y ¡se supone que soy tu amigo! Nada de esto debió pasar, yo no…-

-Nino- lo interrumpió Adrien, sonriendo levemente, un poco aliviado de que su amigo hubiera vuelto a ser él mismo- tranquilo, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, yo hubiera actuado igual-

-No, Adrien, tú hubieras actuado a la altura, cosa que ninguno de nosotros ha hecho, y…-

Se interrumpió al ver que, en la entrada del aula, estaban Marinette y Alya. La primera estaba ruborizada, pero miraba a Adrien con enormes ojos. El chico rubio se ruborizó, y volvió a ajustar su cabello sobre su ojo golpeado, pero no tenía caso, Marinette había visto el video, y sabía bien lo que le habían hecho.

-Adrien…-

-Marinette- respondió el chico, manteniendo su distancia. No olvidaba lo sucedido en la panadería, cuando su padre lo había echado, y no quería asustarla o hacerla llorar. La chica cruzó el aula y se plantó frente a Adrien, mirándolo a los ojos. Adrien la miró también, y se forzó a sí mismo a sonreír.

Marinette, al ver la sonrisa triste y forzada del chico, extendió sus brazos hacia él y lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él. Adrien se sorprendió por un momento por aquella acción, pero cerró los ojos, aliviado, acentuó su sonrisa y la abrazó también.

-Ouch…-

-Ay…-

Ambos se quejaron casi al mismo tiempo, viéndose forzados a romper el abrazo.

-Lo siento, Mari- dijo Adrien, soltando a Marinette al escuchar que la chica se quejó de dolor- aún no me recupero de… ya sabes. ¿Qué te pasa a ti?-

-Yo… falté estos dos días a la escuela, tuve influenza- dijo Marinette, ruborizándose levemente mientras que bajaba la mirada- me duele el pecho aún… de tanto toser. Coff.. cofff- añadió tosiendo, como para enfatizar el punto.

-Bueno, me alegra que ya estés mejor- dijo él.

La chica bajó la mirada, dudosa, hacia sus pies por unos segundos, y después se forzó a levantar la mirada.

-Lo lamento mucho, Adrien- dijo Marinette, la piel de sus mejillas sonrojándose furiosamente- te traté tan mal, que es imperdonable-

-No digas eso, Mari- dijo el chico- es normal que te hubieras sentido así. No te culpo. Solo… estoy feliz de que podamos volver a ser amigos-

Marinette sonrió y pasó a su sitio detrás de Adrien. Sacó de su mochila una bolsa de papel con algunos croissants frescos dentro, y se la pasó al chico. Adrien las tomó sonriente.

-Gracias, eres demasiado amable-

Marinette tenía ganas de disculparse con él no como ella, sino como Ladybug, pero aún no tenía la ocasión. Iba a intentarlo esa tarde. Iría a su casa y se disculparía con él.

 _Mademoiselle_ Bustier entró al aula, y alcanzó a ver ese último intercambio, cosa que la hizo sonreír. Estaba aliviada de que Adrien hubiera recuperado al menos a algunos de sus amigos.

-Buenos días, clase- dijo la profesora- hagan silencio, por favor. Vamos a comenzar la lección del día de hoy…-

Adrien sonrió levemente. Al menos Nino, Alya y Marinette estaban de su lado. Al menos no estaba tan solo como creía.

x-x-x

 _Calles de París_

 _Poco más tarde_

Adrien decidió estirar las piernas y caminar a su casa esa tarde. El cambio en sus compañeros lo había hecho sentirse mejor. Liberado. Seguramente las cosas cambiarían pronto, olvidarían lo que pasó con Chat Noir y pronto incluso Ladybug cambiaría su actitud hacia él.

El chico inconscientemente sonrió para sí mismo mientras cruzaba el parque y cruzaba la calle, cada vez acercándose a su casa. Las cosas iban mejorando. Pronto todo estará bien.

Sus labios acentuaron la sonrisa al pensar en que pronto volvería a ver a Ladybug. Volvería a intentar buscarla, y le explicaría lo que había pasado. A ella podía decir la verdad, que él era Chat Noir, y que había perdido su Miraculous, pero que seguiría peleando a su lado si ella se lo pedía.

Al pasar junto a un callejón, a unas cuadras de su casa, el chico sintió que tomaron su brazo y, de un tirón, lo obligaron a entrar en él. Adrien dejó escapar un grito de dolor, ya que habían tocado otra de sus heridas de hacía unos días. Una mano abierta chocó con su mejilla y lo tumbó al suelo.

-Calla, estúpido- dijo el hombre que lo había golpeado. Adrien levantó la mirada. Había tres hombres con él, todos adultos, mucho más grandes y fuertes que él. Uno de ellos parecía pesar más de cien kilos, se movía con dificultad, pero tenía enormes brazos. El segundo hombre era alto, delgado y con una enorme nariz, y dientes incisivos prominentes. El tercero, bajo y musculoso, quien era el que había tirado de él.

-¿Qué… qué quieren conmigo?- dijo Adrien, arrepintiéndose de no haber esperado al gorila para ir a casa.

-¿Tú que crees, niño bonito?- dijo el segundo hombre, quien tenía cara de rata, sacando una navaja y jugando con ella- vamos a hacerte lo mismo que hiciste con Chat Noir-

-Yo no hice nada- dijo el chico, intentando levantarse.

El tercer hombre, el musculoso, lo golpeó en la boca del estómago, sacándole todo el aire y haciendo caer de rodillas otra vez, tosiendo repetidamente. El hombre obeso lo tomó del cuello con uno de sus poderosos brazos, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

-Arggg…- se quejó Adrien, pataleando e intentando soltarse- ¡déjame!-

-No me digas… ¿acaso no hiciste lo mismo con Chat Noir?- dijo el hombre musculoso.

-¡No!- dijo Adrien- ¡yo no hice nada… nada! Coff… cofff…-

-¡No mientas!-

El hombre cara de rata y el musculoso comenzaron a golpear al chico por todo su cuerpo sin piedad, mientras que éste intentaba defenderse. Él había sido Chat Noir después de todo, y tras uno de los golpes, se dobló con dificultad sobre su abdomen, y con una rápida maniobra, logró soltarse del hombre obeso. Al verse libre y tragándose su dolor, se preparó para pelear. Golpeó al hombre cara de rata en el abdomen y metió el pie para hacer tropezar al musculoso, y después se echó a correr fuera del callejón.

Adrien se encontró libre de sus atacantes y corrió por las calles de París hacia su casa. Cortó camino por un parque, y pronto un bastón en sus pies lo hizo tropezar y caer de boca sobre la tierra. El chico se levantó con dificultad, y escupió la grava que había entrado a su boca. Levantó la mirada. Un anciano que estaba en el parque, y que lo vio huir de los tres hombres, había metido su bastón para hacerlo tropezar.

-¿Porqué…?- dijo Adrien, intentando en vano levantarse, mirando hacia el anciano con una expresión herida.

-Porque mataste a Chat Noir, maldito asesino- dijo el anciano, golpeándolo en la cabeza con su bastón. Aturdido, Adrien cayó de nuevo boca abajo sobre la grava- y vas a pagar lo que hiciste-

Sus tres atacantes lo alcanzaron. El hombre musculoso lo obligó a levantarse y lo empujó contra uno de los árboles del parque. El chico dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Intentó defenderse, pero se encontraba aún aturdido por el bastonazo en su cabeza, y no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando.

-¿Creíste que ibas a escapar de nosotros, basura?- dijo el hombre obeso- te vamos a dar una lección que no vas a olvidar-

El hombre delgado sacó su navaja de nuevo.

-No es una espada como la que usaste con Chat Noir- dijo- pero tendremos que hacer el intento de replicar lo que le hiciste-

Adrien tembló y trató en vano de soltarse. ¿Qué no entendían que no había asesinado a Chat Noir? ¡Si Chat Noir estaba ahí, frente a ellos!

Estaban rodeados de gente, pero nadie parecía estar dispuesto a ayudar al chico e impedir que lo lastimaran. Al contrario, parecían animar a los tres matones.

-Por favor…- pidió Adrien.

-Eso hubieras pensado antes, asesino- dijo el hombre delgado, acercando la navaja peligrosamente a su pecho.

-No, por favor…-

Los tres hombres, así como varios de los testigos, rieron de sus peticiones y sus débiles manoteos para intentar defenderse. El hombre delgado levantó de nuevo la navaja, y estuvo a punto de clavarla en la piel de Adrien, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un objeto redondo y de color rojo golpeó su mano, tumbándole la navaja al suelo.

-¡Suéltalo!- dijo una voz femenina en tono autoritario.

Los tres matones, los testigos y Adrien levantaron la mirada, y se sorprendieron al ver a Ladybug ahí detrás de ellos, con su yoyo en la mano y una mirada de desaprobación.

-La… Ladybug- dijo el hombre obeso- disculpa, solamente queríamos vengar a Chat Noir, castigando a su asesino y…-

-Adrien no es un asesino- lo interrumpió Ladybug con un tono severo- y estoy segura de que Chat estaría asqueado y decepcionado de que hicieran algo tan horrible en su nombre-

-Pero nosotros…-

-¡Silencio!- dijo la heroína con el mismo tono furioso, haciendo que todos los presentes, incluso Adrien, dieran un respingo de sorpresa- suéltenlo en este instante, o tendrán que responder ante mí-

Los tres hombres la miraron con incredulidad. Finalmente, y tras varios tensos segundos, los atacantes soltaron a Adrien, no sin antes volverlo a empujar contra el árbol, haciéndolo caer sobre la grava. Las otras personas que estaban en el parque se fueron o se volvieron hacia otro lado.

Una vez que quedaron solos, Ladybug suavizó su mirada y se acercó a Adrien, poniéndose en cuclillas mientras el chico se esforzaba por incorporarse, sentándose en el suelo y con la espalda contra el árbol.

-Siento mucho todo eso- dijo la chica en voz baja- dime, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí- dijo Adrien, bajando la mirada tristemente.

-Me temo que sí, todo esto fue mi culpa, Adrien- dijo Ladybug, alzando las cejas mientras el chico se quitaba un hilo de sangre de la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de su mano- lo lamento mucho…-

La atención de la chica se fijó en el hilo de sangre en su boca. ¿Qué habían hecho esos malditos con él? ¿Cómo se atrevían a lastimarlo de esa manera? Ladybug suspiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Se levantó, y le ofreció la mano a Adrien para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Adrien miró alternadamente la mano de Ladybug y sus ojos, dudoso, pero finalmente la aceptó y se levantó. El chico hizo una mueca, luchando por mantener el equilibrio, y Ladybug entrecerró los ojos.

-¡No estás bien!- dijo ella, notando que las rodillas del chico se doblaban. La chica lo tomó por la cintura para evitar que cayera al suelo- te voy a llevar al hospital…-

-¡No!- gritó Adrien, empujando a Ladybug para alejarla de él, pero después bajó la voz- no, por favor. Estoy bien, se ve más aparatoso de lo que realmente es. Además, nadie querrá atenderme en un hospital- añadió, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose de vergüenza.

Ladybug lo miró por unos minutos, y suspiró en voz alta.

-Pero no estás bien- insistió ella.

-Por favor…- dijo Adrien, mirándola tristemente- solo… quiero ir a casa-

-Entonces, lo menos que puedo hacer es llevarte a tu casa- dijo Ladybug.

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo para negarse, la heroína lo rodeó por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, mientras con el otro lanzó su yoyo a una chimenea cercana.

-Sujétate bien, pero por favor no toques mis costillas, aún no me recupero del último ataque- dijo Ladybug. Antes de que Adrien pudiera responder, el yoyo de Ladybug se encogió, y ambos estuvieron viajando hacia la mansión sobre los techos de París.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Poco después_

Ladybug entró por la ventana de la habitación de Adrien junto con el chico, y lo ayudó a recostarse sobre el sofá blanco que estaba frente al televisor. Adrien no se resistió, y se dejó caer de espaldas, dejando escapar un gemido de dolor. La chica entró al cuarto de baño, tomando un par de toallas y humedeciéndolas con un poco de agua fría. Alcanzó a escuchar que la chica dio un pequeño grito ahogado, seguramente viendo el espejo roto, pero no comentó nada más.

La chica regresó con un par de toallas empapadas con agua fría.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Adrien.

-Para tus costillas, y tu cara- dijo Ladybug- alcancé a ver que te golpearon-

Adrien parpadeó, apenado, pero tomó la toalla. Puso una bajo su camisa, en su costado, y la otra en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

-¿Tienes pastillas para el dolor?- preguntó Ladybug.

Adrien tardó unos segundos en entender la pregunta, y finalmente asintió.

-Sí, en la mesita de noche- dijo Adrien, apoyando la cabeza sobre el sofá- segundo cajón-

La chica buscó en el sitio indicado, abriendo el segundo cajón, y sonrió levemente al encontrar las pastillas. Acercó una pastilla y el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesita de noche a los labios del chico, quien los tomó sin quejarse o resistirse.

-Gracias, Ladybug- dijo Adrien, agradecido y apenado al mismo tiempo- realmente esto no es necesario…-

La chica suspiró sonoramente. Tomó una manta de la cama y se acercó para ponerla encima del chico. Ladybug después se sentó en el borde del sofá, junto a él.

-Me temo que todos los ataques que has sufrido, tanto tú como tu padre, fueron por mi culpa- dijo Ladybug, bajando la mirada mientras acomodaba la toalla húmeda sobre el pecho del chico, haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran de rojo- después de que fuiste akumatizado, yo fui la primera que te lastimé delante de todos. No tienes idea de cuanto lo siento…-

-Ladybug, quien lo siente soy yo- dijo Adrien con una expresión triste- yo lo arruiné todo…-

-No digas eso- dijo ella- como las otras víctimas, eres inocente. El único culpable aquí es Hawkmoth, así que no mereces que te hagan nada de esto-

Adrien sonrió levemente, aliviado de saber que Ladybug no lo odiaba. Todo lo que había pasado, que sus compañeros dejaran de hablarle, que lo atacaran, no le importaba ya. ¡Su _bugginette_ no lo odiaba! Y encima de todo, estaba preocupada por él. Si no le doliera tanto el cuerpo, ya habría saltado a abrazarla.

Ladybug se puso de pie, dispuesta a salir de ahí, pero Adrien extendió su brazo para detenerla.

-Espera, por favor. Hay algo que debo confesarte- dijo Adrien- lo que dije cuando… estaba akumatizado sobre estar enamorado de ti… no era mentira- ¿porqué tenía que ponerse tan rojo?

Al parecer, no era el único. La chica también se ruborizó furiosamente al escucharlo.

-¿Es…lo dices en serio?- dijo Ladybug, sorprendida de lo que había escuchado, y el chico asintió- yo quería decirte que…-

Se interrumpió al escuchar la alerta en su yoyo.

-Rayos, otro akuma- dijo Ladybug, haciendo una mueca decepcionada y poniéndose de pie- Hawkmoth quiere terminar con esto pronto, ahora que se deshizo de Chat y tiene su Miraculous. Me temo que tengo que irme, Adrien, terminaremos esta conversación más tarde-

-La… Ladybug, espera…- dijo Adrien, intentado levantarse y extendiendo la mano hacia ella. Demasiado tarde, la heroína salió rápidamente por la ventana, dejándolo solo.

Adrien hizo una mueca llena de frustración. ¡Había perdido su oportunidad de decirle que Chat Noir estaba vivo, y que era él!

Suspiró al encontrarse solo. Adrien miró su teléfono celular y volvió a tirarse sobre el sofá blanco, aún envuelto en la manta que Ladygub había puesto sobre él. Tras mandar un texto al gorila, diciéndole que había llegado a salvo a casa, se ovilló y cerró los ojos, pero a diferencia de las noches anteriores, esta vez tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

x-x-x

 _Cocina de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

 _Esa noche_

Tom y Sabine Dupain-Cheng estaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina, charlando en voz baja con el televisor encendido, cuando vieron la puerta del apartamento abrirse, y sonriendo al ver que se trataba de su hija, para darle la bienvenida.

- _Bonsoir, papa, maman_ \- dijo Marinette, arrastrando los pies conforme entraba al apartamento y se sentaba a la mesa a cenar.

- _Bonsoir, ma petite_ \- dijo _monsieur_ Dupain- ¿tuviste un mal día?-

-No mal día, solo uno muy largo- dijo Marinette, esforzándose por sonreír- ¿que hay de cenar?-

- _Poullet à la Normandie_ \- respondió su madre- vamos, cariño, aún estás convaleciendo por la Influenza, tienes que comer para que recuperes todas tus fuerzas-

-Gracias, _maman_ \- dijo Marinette, mirando de reojo el televisor.

- _Interrumpimos este programa para actualizar las noticias de lo sucedido hace unos minutos_ \- dijo la voz de Nadja Chamack- _yo soy Nadja Chamack, si quieres información, tengo lo que necesitas_ -

Marinette notó que sus padres se volvieron también al televisor.

- _Hace unos minutos Ladybug volvió a vencer y purificar un Akuma enviado por Hawkmoth, todo ello por sí misma, como ha estado haciendo desde que se reportó la muerte de su compañero Chat Noir hace un par de semanas_ \- dijo la voz de la mujer- _pero una vez que el Akuma fue purificado, nuestra heroína favorita hizo una importante declaración. Los invito a escuchar_ -

La chica y sus padres vieron el rostro de Ladybug, quien se veía mucho más delgada y fatigada que de costumbre, sin mostrar su habitual pose decidida. Parecía herida, pues su cuerpo estaba doblado hacia un lado, una posición para paliar el dolor en sus costillas. Sabine se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Oh, pobre muchacha- dijo _madame_ Dupain-Cheng- se ve que el trabajo está siendo demasiado para ella. Mira lo delgada que está… y seguramente está herida. ¡Deberían ayudarla!-

Marinette sonrió levemente, agradecida con su madre, y volvió la vista al televisor.

- _Te ves agotada, Ladybug_ \- dijo Nadja, extendiendo su micrófono bajo el mentón de la heroína para grabar su voz- _¿cómo ha sido sin tu compañero?_ -

- _Ha sido muy difícil para mí perder a Chat Noir_ \- dijo Ladybug con una expresión entristecida- _pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar…_ -

- _Entonces, ¿qué es lo que deseas decir a todo París, Ladybug?_ -

- _Gracias, Nadja_ \- dijo la voz de Ladybug en el televisor- _el día de hoy fui testigo de cómo Adrien Agreste fue atacado en un parque de París, en plena luz del día, por tres hombres adultos. No puedo describir lo asqueada y decepcionada que me sentí al ver como lo golpeaban, y como ninguno de los testigos hizo nada por detenerlos_ -

- _Por supuesto que esto es escandaloso, Ladybug, tres hombres adultos golpeando a un adolescente_ \- dijo Nadja- _pero tienes que comprender, todos estamos furiosos con él por la muerte de Chat Noir. Y estamos siguiendo tu ejemplo, tú misma lo golpeaste cuando estuvo akumatizado, y después de ello_ -

- _Lo sé, y pido disculpas por ello. No estaba pensando claramente, la tristeza por la muerte de Chat me impidió ver que Adrien Agreste no era culpable de nada de lo que había sucedido_ \- dijo Ladybug- _quiero que todo París me escuche bien. Van a dejar en paz a Adrien Agreste. Y quien se atreva a lastimarlo de nuevo, a él o a cualquier otra víctima de un akuma, tendrá que responder ante mí_ -

Nadja Chamack parecía sorprendida por esta declaración, pero no pudo seguir preguntando nada más, pues Ladybug lanzó su yoyo a un edificio cercano y desapareció rápidamente.

- _Y bien, ustedes lo escucharon_ \- dijo la reportera- _la advertencia de nuestra heroína que dejemos en paz a Adrien Agreste. Yo soy Nadja Chamack. Gracias por su atención_ -

Tom Dupain apagó la televisión y bajó la mirada. Marinette miró a su papá, un poco preocupada, pero sabía muy bien lo que estaba pensando: estaba un poco arrepentido de lo que le había hecho al chico.

-Ladybug tiene razón- comentó _monsieur_ Dupain después de ver la emisión- fui un tonto al tratar así a Adrien. Debería disculparme con él por la manera en la que lo eché de la panadería-

-Tienes razón, _papa_ , yo ya me disculpé con él también- dijo Marinette- fue muy amable en aceptarla-

Tom y Sabine sonrieron.

-Adrien es un buen chico- dijo Sabine- me siento realmente mal por él, por todo lo que el pobre ha pasado. Y creo que no lo apoyamos cuando nos necesitaba-

Marinette asintió y, tras despedirse de sus padres y desearles buenas noches, subió a su habitación a descansar. La chica se cambió a su pijama y subió rápidamente a su cama. ¡Vaya que sí estaba fatigada!

-Creo que fue muy lindo lo que hiciste por Adrien, Marinette- dijo Tikki- lo defendiste de esos hombres, y advertiste que no volvieran a molestarlo-

-Eso no asegura que no lo vuelvan a hacer- dijo Marinette con cautela- pero al menos algunas personas cambiarán, y con un poco de suerte, pronto dejarán de atacarlo-

Tikki suspiró.

-¿Qué haremos con respecto a Hawkmoth?- preguntó la kwami- tenemos que hacer algo. Todos estos ataques son para agotarte y vencerte-

-Lo sé- dijo Marinette- ahora que tiene el Miraculous de Chat, quiere el mío a toda costa- sacudió la cabeza.

Tikki asintió mientras que Marinette se ovillaba sobre su cama y cerraba los ojos, y la pequeña kwami se acurrucaba en su abdomen. Ambas estaban tan agotadas que se quedaron dormidas casi de inmediato.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Las cosas comienzan a mejorar para Adrien. Sus amigos regresaron a su lado, y Ladybug pidió que dejaran de molestarlo. Veamos en los siguientes capítulos cómo resulta todo esto. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	8. Capítulo 8

**RUPTURA**

Adrien estaba tan acostumbrado a la decepción, que era casi imposible que fuera akumatizado… hasta ahora. Un error de su parte hizo que no solo cayera bajo el poder de Hawkmoth, sino que fuera acusado de asesinato y se convirtiera en la persona más odiada de todo París.

Misma advertencia:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen.

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

x-x-x

CAPÍTULO 8

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Adrien sonrió para sí mismo al ver lo que Ladybug había dicho en televisión. Si bien nunca consideró que los ataques que había recibido en su persona habían sido culpa de la heroína, Adrien realmente estaba agradecido que la chica dijera eso. Se dio cuenta de que Ladybug se preocupaba por su bienestar, y estaba agradecido por ello.

Ahora la realidad cayó sobre él. No podía creer lo que le había dicho a Ladybug. ¡Le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella! Y lo que era aún más increíble, que ella se hubiera ruborizado en respuesta.

Le había confesado su amor. En tiempo pasado, obviamente, pero aún así. Adrien no solo se había sonrojado, sino que su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado cuando escuchó que su _bugginette_ estuvo a punto de responderle. Y si no hubiera sido por ese ataque…

Adrien sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad, y se envolvió a sí mismo en la manta que Ladybug le había puesto encima. Tras apagar el televisor, caminó lentamente hacia su cama, un poco inclinado hacia adelante en una posición para mitigar el dolor.

Se tumbó sobre la cama y volvió hacia un lado, hacia el hueco entre el colchón y la mesita de noche, donde Plagg gustaba de acurrucarse antes de dormir. ¡Como extrañaba a su kwami! Sus regaños, su flojera… incluso el olor a Camembert. Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de preocuparse por Plagg. Seguramente estaría a salvo.

Encogió las rodillas, intentando acercarlas a su pecho, y sonrió levemente. Ladybug. ¡Su Ladybug lo había defendido, y se había encargado de sus heridas! Hundió su sonrisa sonrojada en las almohadas. Por primera vez desde aquel incidente en el que fue akumatizado, Adrien tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera a salir bien.

X-x-x

 _Casa del maestro Fu_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

A pesar de estar un poco preocupado por como los continuos ataques de Hawkmoth estaban causando estragos en Ladybug, el maestro Fu sonrió levemente al ver a la chica defender a Adrien Agreste en la transmisión. Quizá ella no lo sabía, pero realmente estaba defendiendo al mismo Chat Noir.

-Maestro, ¿no cree que deberíamos hablar con Ladybug?- dijo Wayz- ¿decirle que el chico es Chat Noir y…?-

-Sabes que no deberíamos hacer eso- dijo Fu- los dos desean mantener en secreto sus identidades, y nosotros somos los únicos que las conocemos. Tenemos que darles tiempo para decidir si se quieren conocer en persona o no-

Wayz no estaba muy de acuerdo con el maestro Fu, pero sabía que no tenía caso discutir con él. Seguramente todo estaría bien pronto.

-¿Cree que debamos regresar a Plagg con su elegido?-

-Tampoco creo que sea conveniente- dijo el maestro Fu- a Plagg aún le falta un poco más para recuperarse por completo…-

Wayz hizo una mueca, sentándose en el hombro de Fu.

-Fue tonto lo que hizo el chico antes de ser akumatizado- dijo el kwami de color verde- quitarse el Miraculous, sobre todo cuando se encontraba triste-

-Adrien no estaba pensando bien, como suele suceder cuando un chico está triste- dijo el anciano- además, estaba preocupado por Plagg, seguramente se lo quitó para ayudarlo…-

Wayz sacudió la cabeza, pero sabía que en el fondo el maestro Fu tenía razón. El buen corazón de Adrien lo había dejado vulnerable al ataque de Hawkmoth.

-Todo estará bien, Wayz, no te impacientes- dijo el maestro Fu- a Plagg solo le queda un día para recuperarse por completo… dos a lo mucho. Y cuando lo haga, lo regresaré a Adrien, y Chat Noir volverá a pelear junto a Ladybug-

El kwami asintió, preocupado mientras que miraba de reojo el televisor, en el que se repetía la declaración de Ladybug.

- _…quiero que todo París me escuche bien_ \- dijo la voz de Ladybug en la televisión- _van a dejar en paz a Adrien Agreste. Y quien se atreva a intentar lastimarlo de nuevo, a él o a cualquier otra víctima de un akuma, tendrá que responder ante mí…_ -

Los ojos de Wayz pasaron de la televisión al maestro Fu, que ponía las manos sobre el anillo de Chat Noir para sanar a Plagg. El kwami suspiró. Entre más rápido regresara Plagg con Adrien, todo sería mejor.

x-x-x

 _Colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Al día siguiente_

Adrien aún se sentía que todo su cuerpo le dolía, sobre todo después de la paliza que le habían propinado la tarde anterior antes de que Ladybug los detuviera. Aún así se animó a ir al colegio, pues ya había faltado la última vez que lo habían atacado. A diferencia de esa ocasión, el chico se sentía mucho más seguro de sí mismo que la ultima vez. Ladybug y sus amigos lo habían apoyado.

El gorila lo dejó en la entrada del colegio, y se dispuso a salir del auto para ayudarlo a bajar, pero no fue necesario. Nino y Nath, quienes iban entrando a la escuela acompañados de Alya, vieron que el chico intentaba bajar del auto, y se apresuraron a ayudarle. Tras hacer una seña al Gorila que todo estaba bien, Adrien se apoyó en los dos chicos mientras que la chica castaña llevaba su mochila.

-Gracias, chicos- dijo Adrien, agradecido mientras lo ayudaban a cruzar el patio y llegar al laboratorio de física, pues la primera clase era con _madame_ Mendelev- son muy amables-

-No es nada, _mate_ \- dijo Nino, riendo en voz baja- vamos, tienes que explicarme como…-

Pero se vio interrumpido por un grito en la entrada del colegio. Los alumnos se volvieron hacia donde habían gritado, y vieron que había un grupo de cuatro hombres, uno llevando una cadena y los otros tres tenían bates de baseball, blandiéndolos de manera amenazante. Los cuatro eran adultos, y los chicos supieron exactamente que tramaban antes de que abrieran la boca.

-¿Dónde está Adrien Agreste?- dijo el que tenía la cadena- hemos venido a darle una lección-

Adrien rodó los ojos por un momento y se volvió con una expresión cansada. Ya no tenía miedo, pero no estaba muy contento de que siguiera pasando eso. Al parecer no habían escuchado a Ladybug. Se sacudió a Nino y a Nath, y dio un paso hacia ellos. ¿Acaso creían que tenía miedo? Él no le tenía miedo a nadie, él era Chat Noir.

-Aquí estoy- dijo Adrien, plantándose frente a ellos sin ningún miedo- ¿qué es lo que quieren?-

-¡No, Adrien…!- dijo Alya a punto de dar un paso adelante, pero Nino la detuvo, tomándola del brazo, pero se plantó frente a su amigo. Nath también se puso frente a Adrien.

-No, no vamos a dejar que lo sigan lastimando- dijo Nathaniel, cruzándose de brazos- ¡ya fue suficiente!-

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, pues Nath no solía hablar mucho. No tuvieron mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, porque Kagami, quien también estaba cerca, se paró junto a Nath. Nino y Alya hicieron lo mismo.

-Escucharon ayer a Ladybug- dijo Alya- ella dijo que debían dejar a Adrien en paz-

Los hombres no parecían dispuestos a dejarlos en paz. Más de los chicos se unieron. Alix, Mylène, Juleka, Rose, Max y muchos otros se interpusieron. Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que todos sus compañeros estaban con él, apoyándolo. Sintió un apretón en su mano, y se volvió, para ver que Marinette estaba a su lado, sonriéndole.

-Gracias- susurró el chico.

-¡Háganse a un lado!- dijo uno de los hombres, el que tenían un bate- o también ustedes van a sufrir las consecuencias-

Ninguno de los chicos se movió, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Théo Barbot y Fred Haprèle se interpusieron para evitar que lastimaran a los chicos. Todos los chicos dieron un par de pasos atrás, forzando a Adrien a hacer lo mismo, y haciendo que soltara a Marinette.

-No, basta- dijo Adrien, a ver que los dos adultos estaban peleando contra los cuatro que vinieron por él- por favor, déjenlos…-

Adrien iba a dar un paso adelante, cuando el familiar traje rojo de Ladybug apareció frente a él. Tras dar una paliza a los cuatro sujetos que entraron a la escuela, la chica los hizo salir del edificio casi a patadas. Se acercó a Théo, quien tenía un feo golpe en la mejilla, y a Fred.

-Les agradezco mucho por defender a Adrien- dijo Ladybug con una sonrisa cansada- realmente espero que no vuelva a ocurrir-

-No es nada, Ladybug, al contrario, es todo un honor poder ayudar…- dijo Théo, ruborizado e intentando tomar la mano de la heroína, pero sin lograrlo. Adrien entrecerró los ojos, recordando que al escultor le gustaba Ladybug, pero finalmente sonrió.

La chica se despidió de los dos adultos, y después se acercó a Adrien.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo la heroína.

-Gracias a ti, y a todos mis amigos- dijo Adrien, sonriendo un poco apenado.

-Me alegro que tus amigos estén aquí para apoyarte- dijo Ladybug sonriendo y, tras guiñarle un ojo, lanzó su yoyo a la distancia y desapareció. Al verla alejarse, Adrien sonrió y le iba a lanzar un beso con su mano, pero la mano de Nino en su hombro lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Sí, sí, Romeo, vamos que tenemos clase- dijo su amigo. Adrien sonrió, apenado, y caminó junto con Nino y Alya hacia el laboratorio de física. Tan pronto que tomó asiento, vio entrar a Nath, quien lo saludó de lejos, y a Marinette, quien llegó un poco tarde a clase y tomó asiento detrás de él.

Mientras tanto, el oficial Roger Raincomprix arrestó a los cuatro hombres que habían atacado a Adrien. Sin que nadie lo supiera, Chloé le había pedido a Sabrina que llamara a su padre tan pronto como había visto que esas personas habían llegado a lastimar a Adrien. Estaba tan avergonzada por lo sucedido antes, de no haber apoyado a Adrien desde el principio, que no se había atrevido a decir nada.

En clase de física, todos sus compañeros se acercaron a Adrien y le dirigieron palabras de aliento para animarlo, cosa que el chico agradeció con toda el alma. Incluso Kim se ofreció a acompañarlo a casa para evitar que lo atacaran cuando lo hiciera.

x-x-x

 _Poco más tarde_

Los chicos salieron al patio del colegio a la hora del receso. Adrien se sintió liberado, pues ese día volvió a conversar con Nino y los otros como si no hubiera pasado nada. Juleka, a su manera, le dijo a Adrien lo mucho que agradecía su amabilidad con ella. Mylène recordó como él la había defendido cuando Chloé se había burlado de ella.

Nino estaba mostrándole su playlist en su computadora, cuando Alya se acercó a donde se encontraban ellos. Mientras actualizaba su blog en su celular para actualizar los eventos de la mañana, cuando Ladybug había defendido a Adrien.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Alya?- preguntó Nino, quitándose los audífonos y alzando las cejas- creí que ibas a ir con Marinette a traer algo de comer de la panadería durante el descanso-

-Marinette se fue a casa a descansar, dijo que le dolía el estómago- dijo Alya, encogiéndose de hombros- ya sabes como es ella, últimamente se ha enfermado bastante-

-Tienes razón, se ve más delgada desde hace un par de semanas- dijo Nino.

-Recuerda que tuvo influenza hace poco- dijo la chica castaña, mientras que Adrien seguía con atención la conversación- aún no se recupera por completo de…- pero se interrumpió al ver su teléfono celular- oh… por…Dios…-

-¿Qué sucede?- dijeron Adrien y Nino al mismo tiempo.

-Ladybug y Jagged Stone… en la televisión- dijo Alya.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Adrien.

-Shhhhh…- dijo Alya, haciendo que Adrien cerrara la boca. Los dos chicos se inclinaron hacia ella para ver la pantalla.

Parecían estar en el estudio de televisión. Jagged Stone estaba sentado en un sofá junto con su representante Penny, y Ladybug, en otro estaban Nadja Chamack y Alec.

- _Entonces, a pesar de la advertencia, ¿siguen atacando al chico Agreste y a otras víctimas?_ \- preguntó Alec.

- _Como lo presentamos hace un rato, Alec_ \- dijo Nadja- _Alya Césaire subió un video al Ladyblog sobre lo ocurrido en el colegio donde estudia Adrien Agreste. Debo confesar que quedé sorprendida de el ataque no solo contra él, sino contra los compañeros que intentaron defenderlo…_ -

- _Veamos el video que tomamos del Ladyblog-_ dijo Alec.

La pantalla cambió, y mostraron el video que Alya había colgado.

-Oh, my god!- exclamó Jagged.

- _¡Oh, eso es inaceptable!_ \- dijo Penny, cubriéndose la boca.

- _Así es_ \- dijo Ladybug tristemente. Adrien no lo había notado antes, pero la chica se notaba cada vez más delgada, y agotada, seguramente por tener que hacer todo el trabajo ella sola- _estoy muy molesta por lo sucedido. No puedo estar peleando para proteger la ciudad de Hawkmoth sola y al mismo tiempo pelear contra los que quieren hacer daño a una persona inocente. He venido para pedir ayuda a todo París_ -

-Oh, yes! _Yo también estoy un poco triste por Chat Noir, pero jamás pasó por mi mente vengarme de algún chico_ \- dijo Jagged Stone con su habitual expresión _cool_ y despreocupada- _yo también recuerdo que es estar akumatizado, y sé que uno no controla sus acciones cuando lo están._ Don't worry, _Ladybug!_ _Estoy seguro que todos mis fans van a apoyarte, y van a ayudar a que nadie se aproveche de una persona inocente_ -

- _Nadja también fue akumatizada en una ocasión_ \- comentó Alec.

- _Por supuesto, todos los que hemos sido akumatizados sabemos que uno no se puede resistir a Hawkmoth_ \- dijo Nadja.

- _Estoy de acuerdo con Ladybug_ \- dijo Jagged Stone- _vi el video que subieron al Ladyblog, y no puedo creer que atacaran no solo al chico, sino a sus amigos._ It is unacceptable!

Ladybug sonrió.

- _Gracias por su apoyo, Jagged y Penny_ \- dijo Ladybug, y volvió sus ojos a la pantalla- _y muchas gracias a todos los habitantes de París que haya sido tan valientes como para no quedarse callados e intervenir cuando una injusticia se está cometiendo_ -

Adrien sonrió, sus ojos brillando de contento. ¡Ladybug era tan valiente y hermosa!

-¡No puedo creerlo, también Jagged Stone mira mi blog!- dijo Alya, casi brincando de emoción.

Nino y Adrien rieron en voz baja.

-¡Ladybug es la persona más maravillosa del mundo!- continuó Alya con toda la emoción de una fangirl. Al ver la expresión de Nino, hizo una mueca apenada- eh… claro, después de ti, Nino-

Adrien acentuó su sonrisa. Estaba completamente de acuerdo con Alya. Ladybug era la chica más maravillosa de todo el mundo, y ansiaba volver a estar a solas con ella.

x-x-x

 _Colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Esa noche_

Caline Bustier no estaba nada contenta con los eventos de ese día. Primero, cuatro personas ajenas al colegio habían entrado a intentar atacar a Adrien Agreste y a pesar de que estaba orgullosa de que la mayoría de sus alumnos habían intervenido y evitado que siquiera se acercaran al chico, no le hacía ninguna gracia que eso hubiera puesto en peligro a sus estudiantes.

"¿Cómo se atreven?¡Son niños!", pensó Caline Bustier mientras que caminaba a la sala de juntas del colegio "bueno, no son niños, pero tampoco son adultos aún. No tienen que atacarlos de esa manera. ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer algo tan horrible?"

Otra cosa que la había hecho enojar terriblemente fue que dos empleados del colegio, Théo y Fred, habían terminado bastante golpeados cuando finalmente llegaron a defender a los chicos. El primero incluso había tenido que ser revisado en el hospital, aunque finalmente fue dado de alta.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a esta gente?- preguntó _mademoiselle_ Bustier en voz alta.

La mujer caminó hacia la sala de juntas, y abrió la puerta con una expresión molesta. _Monsieur_ Damocles y _madame_ Mendelev ya estaban ahí, esperándolos.

-Ah, bienvenida, Caline- dijo _madame_ Meldelev la verla llegar.

Caline forzó una sonrisa como respuesta y tomó asiento en su lugar en silencio. Vio que el director golpeaba la mesa con un bolígrafo, y, _madame_ Mendelev estaba cruzada de brazos y sacudiendo la cabeza de manera reprobatoria, lo que hizo que la profesora de lengua supusiera que su coleta también estaba molesta por la situación.

Pronto la sala se llenó de los otros maestros de la escuela, incluidos Théo y Fred, quienes estaban un poco preocupados por el hecho de que entraran a atacar a los alumnos. El primero era un buen amigo de Caline.

-Ejem…- dijo _monsieur_ Damocles, aclarándose la garganta- bueno, ya que estamos todos, comenzaremos la junta del día de hoy. Como saben, el día de hoy cuatro personas entraron a atacar a uno de los estudiantes. La seguridad de nuestros alumnos está en riesgo, así que tenemos que hacer algo para protegerlo-

-¿Qué es lo que proponen?- dijo Théo, frotándose la frente. Aún le dolía la cabeza por el golpe que le habían dado.

-¿Cómo que qué proponemos?- dijo Fred, cruzándose de brazos- ¡obviamente más seguridad! Un guardia en la puerta, y…-

-¿Porqué tenemos que pagar un guardia extra, o varios?- dijo uno de los maestros- creo que la solución para este problema es una muy sencilla-

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Caline Bustier.

-Expulsar a Adrien Agreste del colegio- dijo el maestro que había hablado como si fuera lo más natural del mundo- no podemos tenerlo aquí: su presencia pone a los otros chicos en peligro-

Caline casi abrió la boca de la sorpresa. Pronto el enojo sustituyó la sorpresa.

-¿Estás loco?- dijo la profesora- no podemos hacer eso. La ley de París protege a todos los chicos, incluido Adrien. No pueden expulsarlo-

-Caline, por favor, sé razonable- dijo _monsieur_ Damocles- todos nuestros alumnos están en peligro por culpa de él-

-No es culpa de él, _monsieur_ \- dijo ella- ya escucharon lo que dijo Ladybug-

-Caline tiene razón- intervino Fred, cruzándose de brazos- Adrien es uno de los amigos de mi hija Mylène, y sé que es un buen chico. No tuvo la culpa de nada de lo que pasó-

-También es uno de los amigos de Chloé Bourgois- señaló _madame_ Mendelev.

-Ese es otro argumento a favor de no expulsarlo- dijo Caline Bustier, viendo que ese podía ser un buen punto para defender a Adrien- el alcalde Bourgois estará en contra de ello, y seguramente dejará de donar dinero a la escuela…-

-No, porque es una cuestión de seguridad- insistió monsieur Damocles- si sabe que su hija estará en peligro porque estamos protegiendo a un asesino…-

-¡Cómo se atreve a llamar así a Adrien!- explotó _mademoiselle_ Bustier en voz alta, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- ¡él es un buen chico que tuvo mala suerte, nada más!-

-Lo lamento mucho, _mademoiselle_ \- dijo monsieur Damocles- tenemos que pensar en lo que es mejor para todos los alumnos, no solo uno de ellos-

-Pero…-

-Además, usted es demasiado joven para comprender la importancia de la seguridad de los estudiantes-

La profesora frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Está insinuando que…?-

-¿Porqué defiende a ese chico?- la interrumpió monsieur Damocles- ese sentimentalismo no nos sirve de nada en esta escuela-

Caline Bustier se enfureció y, golpeando la mesa, se puso de pie y salió de la sala de juntas hacia la puerta del colegio, abrazando su tablet. Estaba muy moleta por el trato de asesino que le daban a Adrien. Siempre había sido muy protectora de sus alumnos, y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

Cuando salió del colegio y entró a su auto, apoyó la cabeza en el volante. Estaba muy frustrada con lo que estaba pasando. No sabía que podía hacer para ayudar al chico.

X-x-x

 _Guarida de Hawkmoth_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

-Ah- dijo Hawkmoth con una expresión satisfecha de sí mismo- una profesora preocupada por defender a uno de sus alumnos hasta las últimas consecuencias y furiosa con la injusticia que se presenta en su colegio…-

Tomó una de las mariposas blancas entre sus manos y la volvió negra.

-Ve hacia ella, mi pequeño Akuma, y ennegrece su corazón-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Las cosas para Adrien mejoran, pero parece que se van a poner un poco feas para Ladybug y para _mademoiselle_ Bustier. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo.

Abby L.


	9. Capítulo 9

**RUPTURA**

Adrien estaba tan acostumbrado a la decepción, que era casi imposible que fuera akumatizado… hasta ahora. Un error de su parte hizo que no solo cayera bajo el poder de Hawkmoth, sino que fuera acusado de asesinato y se convirtiera en la persona más odiada de todo París.

Misma advertencia:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen.

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

x-x-x

CAPÍTULO 7

 _Puerta del colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Poco antes_

Tras salir del colegio junto con Nino y Alya, Adrien se detuvo en la puerta para esperar a que el Gorila pasara por él. No quería irse solo en esa ocasión, y sus dos amigos fueron tan amables como para esperar a que su chofer llegara.

-Es una pena que Marinette estuviera enferma- dijo Alya de pronto, como si no quiere la cosa- estoy segura de que le hubiera gustado mucho el video de Ladybug-

-Seguramente- sonrió levemente Adrien, mirando de reojo la panadería a su derecha del colegio- realmente espero que Marinette se sienta mejor pronto-

Nino iba a decir algo, pero de pronto llegó Chloé. Los tres chicos la miraron en silencio, Alya entrecerrando los ojos y lanzándole una mirada de advertencia, aunque la chica no parecía tener malas intenciones.

-¿A… Adrien?-

El aludido abrió los ojos y dio un paso atrás, sorprendido de que Chloé no lo llamara _Adrichou_ como de costumbre.

-¿Chloé?- dijo el chico rubio.

-Yo… quiero… disculparme…- dijo Chloé con dificultad- yo tuve… la culpa… de lo que te pasó… cuando el akuma…-

Los tres chicos abrieron sus bocas sin poder creer la admisión de la chica. ¿Chloé aceptando la culpa de algo? Nino dejó caer la mandíbula, y Alya estuvo tan sorprendida que ni siquiera pudo sacar su teléfono celular para grabar el acontecimiento.

-Eh… gracias por disculparte, Chloé- dijo finalmente Adrien, sonriendo levemente y ladeando la cabeza- todo está bien, somos amigos, ¿no?-

Los ojos de la chica rubia se iluminaron y, tras despedirse torpemente, se acercó a la limosina que la esperaba. Una vez que se quedaron solos y salieron de su sorpresa, Nino se volvió hacia el chico rubio.

-¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana, _mate_?- dijo Nino.

-No- dijo Adrien- pero creo que me quedaré en casa. Después de lo que pasó hoy, creo que debería mantener un perfil bajo en los próximos días, mientras se calma todo-

-No deberías _tener que_ mantener nada, Adrien- gruñó Alya, cruzando los brazos demostrando su molestia.

-Es solo que… no quiero causar más problemas- dijo el chico rubio.

-Bueno, si cambias de opinión, llámanos- dijo Nino- vamos a crear una nueva playlist en mi casa-

Adrien sonrió y asintió. Quizá no sería mala idea pasar el sábado en casa de Nino, sobre todo si se sentía mejor al día siguiente. Sus golpes y heridas aún no sanaban, y podía beneficiarse de un día de descanso. Ya lo pensaría más tarde.

El Gorila llegó e hizo sonar el claxon, así que Adrien se despidió de ellos y se apresuró a casa. Tras abordar el auto, vio que _mademoiselle_ Bustier estaba subiendo a su auto con una expresión enojada. No sabía que había pasado, pero esperaba que no fuera nada grave. Su profesora de lengua era una buena persona que lo había defendido desde el principio.

x-x-x

 _Afuera del colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Poco después_

Théo Barbot salió de la reunión pocos minutos después de Caline Bustier, un poco molesto. Se notaba que monsieur Damocles y los otros maestros estaban decididos a expulsar a Adrien con la excusa de proteger a todos los estudiantes.

El escultor se frotó la frente en un gesto ansioso. Estaba muy preocupado tanto por Adrien como por su amiga Caline, pues se tomaba muy en serio su responsabilidad con sus estudiantes, incluido el chico rubio.

Ah. Théo no quería aceptarlo, pero ya había superado a Ladybug, y se había comenzado a enamorar de Caline. Quien sabe, quizá la podía invitar a tomar algo después de la junta. Ya estaba oscureciendo, y podían ir por una copa de vino para poder desahogarse de lo que había sucedido esa tarde.

-Pobre Adrien- dijo Théo, preocupado- comprendo que Caline esté preocupada por su alumno. Se ve que es un buen chico quien tuvo muy mala suerte… yo estuve a punto de destruir a Chat Noir también-

Théo recordó cuando se convirtió en L'imposteur, y estuvo a punto de usar Cataclismo sobre el héroe, y solo se salvó porque Ladybug interpuso la cadena con la que tenía atrapado a Chat Noir. Si no fuera por eso, él mismo, Théo, sería la paria de la ciudad, y no Adrien.

El escultor sabía bien que había sido suerte, más que otra cosa.

-Oh, ahí está su auto- dijo Théo, acercándose al vehículo para intentar hablar con la profesora, sin ver la mariposa negra que flotaba hacia él.

Caline Bustier tenía su frente apoyada sobre el volante de su auto, intentado contener las lágrimas. ¡Estaba tan frustrada de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Adrien! ¿Porqué no la escuchaban?

-Arggg….- se quejó la profesora, golpeando el volante con el puño.

El Akuma voló hacia ella, entrando por la ventanilla del auto, y se introdujo al tablet de Caline Bustier. La profesora separó su frente el volante y abrió los ojos.

-Maîtresse _, yo soy Hawkmoth_ \- escuchó la profesora- _todo el mundo subestima tu pasión por tus alumnos por tu edad, así que te daré el poder de obligar a los demás hacer lo que tú quieras para defender a tus alumnos. Pero a cambio, debes conseguir los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir_ -

-De acuerdo, Hawkmoth- dijo Caline Bustier, y el Akuma se apoderó de ella.

Cuando Théo llegó a donde estaba el auto de Caline Bustier, palideció y se detuvo en seco.

-Oh, no, esto no es bueno…- dijo en voz alta, dando unos pasos atrás.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

 _Poco después_

Marinette estaba tumbada en el diván de su habitación. Había querido comenzar a coser un vestido, pero no lo logró, pues se había quedado profundamente dormida tan pronto como se sentó. ¡Estaba tan agotada! Desde el incidente en el que Adrien fue akumatizado no había logrado dormir bien, no solo porque tenía más trabajo peleando sola contra los Akumas, sino también porque el remordimiento no la dejaba descansar.

Tikki tomó una manta de la cama de Marinette y la tendió sobre la chica que dormía sobre el diván.

"Pobre Marinette", pensó Tikki, ajustando la manta que estaba cubriendo a su elegida, "desde la muerte de Chat Noir, apenas ha podido descansar de tanto en tanto…"

La kwami se disponía a acurrucarse sobre el estómago de Marinette, cuando el televisor, que mostraba un video musical de Laura Marano, se congeló por un momento, y después de ello apareció Alec.

-Bonsoir _, París_ \- dijo el reportero en la televisión- _interrumpimos esta transmisión para traerles una noticia de última hora. Hay una nueva víctima de Hawkmoth cerca en la explanada frente a la catedral de Notre Dame. Extremen precauciones y eviten la zona, mientras que Ladybug se encarga de ese akuma_ -

Los ojos de Tikki se entrecerraron, y suspiró largamente. Tenía que despertar a Marinette. ¡Qué mala suerte! ¿Qué Hawkmoth no pensaba dejarla en paz por un rato?¡Necesitaba dormir!

Pero en estos momentos, París necesitaba a Ladybug.

Tikki flotó hacia la cara de Marinette y la movió con cuidado para despertarla.

-Marinette… Mari, despierta- dijo Tikki.

-¿Ummm?-

-Marinette, hay un alerta de Akuma- dijo la kwami- vamos-

Marinette parpadeó perezosamente, pero bostezó en voz alta y se levantó.

-Dame un minuto, necesito mojarme la cara- dijo la chica mientras se apresuraba al cuarto de baño. Unos segundos más tarde, Marinette regresó con la cara húmeda y algunas gotas de agua cayendo de sus cabellos- lista. Vamos ya. Tikki, transfórmame-

x-x-x

 _Cafetería cerca de Trocadero_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Nathaniel y Kagami se habían reunido en un café para charlar sobre los nuevos comics de Ladybug que el pelirrojo estaba dibujando en el estilo manga que le gustaba a Kagami.

-Wow, están impresionantes, Nath- dijo Kagami- me encantan. Están mucho mejores que los comics que he visto-

Nathaniel sonrió levemente mientras que la chica giraba las páginas y alzaba las cejas, sorprendida. De pronto, vio el dibujo que el pelirrojo hizo de los dos superhéroes de París. Estaba Ladybug y…

-¿Chat Noir?- dijo Kagami, haciendo una expresión mortificada.

-No… no puedo aún dejar de dibujarlo en los cómics de Ladybug- dijo Nath, bajando la mirada para ocultar el color rojo de sus mejillas- hacerlo sería aceptar que está muerto, y no quiero hacer eso. No aún-

Kagami sonrió tristemente y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Yo creo que es una linda manera de honrar a Chat Noir- dijo la chica.

De pronto, ambos escucharon lo que dijo Nadja Chamack en el televisor de la cafetería.

-Bonsoir _, París_ \- dijo la reportera en la televisión- _interrumpimos esta transmisión para traerles una noticia de última hora. Hay una nueva víctima de Hawkmoth cerca en la explanada frente a la catedral de Notre Dame. Extremen precauciones y eviten la zona, mientras que Ladybug se encarga de ese akuma_ -

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y se pusieron de pie para pagar la cuenta.

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Tan pronto como llegó a casa, Adrien se tumbó a su cama a descansar. De nueva cuenta extendió la mano a su mesita de noche, inconscientemente esperando encontrar a Plagg. Cuando se dio cuenta de que nuevamente estaba completamente solo, suspiró tristemente.

-Nunca pensé que extrañaría su peste a Camembert- dijo Adrien para sí mismo en voz alta- y todas sus respuestas astutas. Espero que Plagg esté bien…-

El chico se volvió hacia un lado e hizo un gesto de dolor. Aún tenía sus costillas sensibles por los golpes recibidos la tarde anterior. Se giró con cuidado sobre la cama y encendió el televisor, con esperanzas de que el ruido lo ayudara a dormir, pero ocurrió lo contrario al escuchar las noticias.

- _Aquí Nadja Chamack_ \- dijo la voz de la conocida reportera- bonsoir, _París. Estamos en la explanada frente a la catedral de Notre Dame, donde parece que Ladybug está peleando contra una víctima de un akuma. No les mentiré, queridos telespectadores, parece que nuestra heroína está en las últimas. Está muy delgada, agotada y lastimada por el akuma actual. No creo que pueda seguir protegiendo a París por sí misma…_ -

Adrien se incorporó, aún haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero lo ignoró. ¡Ladybug estaba teniendo dificultades!

-Tengo que ir- dijo el chico para sí mismo- con o sin la máscara, yo soy Chat Noir. Yo soy quien tiene que ayudarla y mantenerla a salvo-

Adrien se puso de pie, pero de inmediato volvió a doblarse sobre su abdomen. Le dolían las costillas, pero no podía quedarse ahí. Tenía que ir a ayudar a Ladybug. Ya había sido bastante esconderse del mundo y lamentarse por lo que pasó. ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

Pero, ¿y si volvía a equivocarse, y causar un problema más grande a Ladybug?¿Si causaba que lo atacaran, y que Ladybug tuviera que defenderlo, distrayéndola de su trabajo?

- _Oh, pero, ¿qué está pasando?_ \- dijo la voz de Nadja Chamack- _¡parece que el Akuma está ganando! ¿Qué haremos si Ladybug pierde una batalla y se queda sin su Miraculous?_ -

Esto último fue lo que hizo que Adrien finalmente se acercara a la ventana de su habitación, trepara hacia ella y saliera dando un salto. Salió de la mansión corriendo a toda prisa. ¡No iba a permitir que lastimaran a Ladybug!

x-x-x

 _Explanada frente a Notre Dame_

 _Poco después_

Ladybug se refugió bajo un árbol, en el puente entre la isla de la Cité y barrio latino, para intentar recuperar el aliento. Había logrado averiguar que la víctima en esta ocasión era _mademoiselle_ Bustier, y lo que quería era mantener a salvo a Adrien y a todos sus alumnos de los siguientes ataques de akuma, y de los ciudadanos que se querían vengar del primero por la muerte de Chat Noir.

- _Mademoiselle_ Bustier, por favor…- dijo Ladybug- Adrien está a salvo, no tiene porqué…-

-¡Mientes!- dijo el akuma- ¡tú eres parte del problema, Ladybug! ¡Tú pusiste el ejemplo para que toda la ciudad maltratara a mi estudiante!-

-Lo lamento, profe… digo, ejem… _mademoiselle_ \- dijo Ladybug- por favor, detenga esto y podemos hablar al respecto, y…-

-¡No quiero hablar!- dijo el akuma, levantando un botón con una cruceta en uno de sus extremos. Intentó golpear con ella a Ladybug, pero la chica logró evadirla con cada vez más dificultad.

-Por favor, _mademoiselle…_ -

Ladybug miró a su alrededor. Chloé Bourgois estaba ahí, junto a Alya y Nino, la primera estaba grabando la pelea para el Ladyblog, y seguramente el chico la estaba protegiendo. Incluso Kagami y Nathaniel estaban ahí, intentando darle ánimos.

-¡Váyanse de aquí!- dijo Ladybug- es peligroso-

Maïtresse usó su bastón con la punta de cruceta y golpeó a un par de policías del sitio, convirtiéndolos en marionetas de cuerdas, moviéndolos contra su voluntad y haciendo que atacaran a Ladybug. Uno la tomó por el cuello y otro por las piernas, para impedir que se moviera.

-Argggg… ¡suelta!- dijo la chica.

El akuma se acercó a ella con el bastón en alto, y estuvo a punto de golpearla, pero un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de ambos policías hizo que los hilos se rompieran y que la soltaran. La chica levantó la vista, y palideció al ver al chico que había aparecido con un largo bastón de madera.

-¡Ladybug!- escuchó la voz conocida de Adrien.

-¡Adrien!- dijo ella- ¡no deberías estar aquí!-

Uno de los policías controlados tomó a Adrien del cuello, y Ladybug lo golpeó para hacer que lo soltara. El chico dio un paso atrás, pero al ver que Maïtresse iba a atacar de nuevo a Ladybug, Adrien se lanzó hacia ella para intentar protegerlo. Al mismo tiempo, la heroína lo empujó hacia un lado para alejarlo de los ataques de Maïtresse.

-¡Mantente a salvo, Adrien!- dijo Ladybug, mirando alternadamente al chico y a la víctima del akuma- vete de…-

-¡Ladybug, cuidado!- gritó Adrien, pero era demasiado tarde. El bastón de cruceta del akuma la golpeó en el abdomen, y un grupo de hilos aparecieron en sus brazos, piernas y todo su cuerpo, así como una cruceta de madera sobre su cabeza.

-¡No!- gritó la heroína, intentando en vano de soltarse, al ver que los hilos controlaban sus movimientos- ¡no, no, no!-

-¡No!- dijo Adrien, acercándose de nuevo e interponiéndose entre ella y el Akuma- por favor, _mademoiselle_ Bustier, sé que no quiere lastimar a nadie. Por favor deje ir a Ladybug-

Maïtresse dudó unos segundos.

-¿Adrien?- dijo el akuma, reconociendo al chico que quería mantener a salvo.

-Sí, soy yo, profesora- le pidió Adrien con enormes ojos- por favor, deje en paz a Ladybug…-

El akuma miró fijamente al chico, pero con un movimiento de su mano empujó a Adrien varios metros atrás, haciéndolo golpearse con un costado de la catedral. El chico hizo una mueca al intentar levantarse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por sus heridas y golpes previos, y los nuevos no estaba haciendo mucho para ayudar.

Adrien levantó la mirada. Nathaniel, Kagami e incluso Chloé estaban intentando detener a Maïtresse, distrayéndola antes de que pudiera obligar a Ladybug a quitarse su Miraculous.

El chico gruñó, apretando los dientes de dolor. Tenía que levantarse. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡Ladybug necesitaba ayuda, o todo estaría perdido! Adrien puso las manos en el suelo, e intentó en vano levantarse.

-Vamos, Adrien- dijo el chico para sí mismo, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse- tú puedes. Es la chica a la que amas, y está en peligro… ¡solo hazlo!-

Apretó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza mientras escuchaba los gritos de Kagami, sabiendo bien que la chica estaría peleando con todas sus fuerzas. Adrien puso las manos sobre el suelo e intentó de nuevo ponerse de pie.

Esta vez, un par de manos aterrizaron sobre sus hombros, y el chico abrió los ojos.

-Pero si usted es…-

-Shhh- dijo el hombre que estaba frente a él, un anciano con rasgos orientales, que le parecía extrañamente conocido- guarda silencio, por favor, chico. Estoy intentando ayudarte-

Adrien bajó la mirada.

-No hay nada que hacer- dijo Adrien, señalando tristemente a Ladybug, quien estaba siendo controlada por el akuma, aunque seguía esforzándose para evitar que sus propias manos le arrancaran los aretes- Ladybug ya perdió la batalla, y Chat Noir no podrá venir a ayudarla-

El anciano sonrió astutamente, y sacó de su bolsillo una caja hexagonal color negro, con marcas rojas y doradas, que Adrien reconoció inmediatamente. Sus ojos verdes pasaron de la caja hacia el anciano.

-Pero si esto es…- comenzó a decir Adrien.

-Un viejo amigo tuyo necesita volver a verte- sonrió el anciano.

Adrien tomó la caja, dudoso, y levantó la tapa. La conocida luz color verdoso apareció cuando abrió la caja, y el chico sonrió ampliamente al ver al kwami negro que apareció en su lugar.

-P… Plagg…- dijo Adrien, sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, extendiendo sus manos hacia el pequeño kwami, que parecía como si estuviera despertando de una larga siesta- ¡estás bien! Yo… te he extrañado mucho…-

El kwami se volvió a Adrien, a punto de decir algo astuto sobre su estupidez de dejarse akumatizar por el enemigo, o exigirle que le diera un gran trozo de Camembert, pero se mordió la lengua antes de incluso abrir la boca. Plagg vio sorprendido la expresión preocupada de Adrien, sus ojeras, lo veía más delgado e incluso con varios moretones en su cara y en su cuerpo.

-Chico…- dijo Plagg intentando usar su habitual tono astuto, pero fallando olímpicamente- ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?-

-Me… me acusaron de haber asesinado a Chat Noir cuando fui akumatizado- dijo Adrien tristemente- y a la gente en la ciudad… no le pareció bien…-

Plagg abrió los ojos grandemente.

-Pero… tú eres Chat Noir- dijo Plagg- y luego… oh…-

Adrien bajó la mirada, y el kwami se acurrucó en su cuello.

-Lo lamento, Adrien- dijo Plagg- estaba herido, no podía venir a ayudarte y demostrar que estabas vivo… bueno, que Chat estaba vivo aún, y…- se volvió al anciano- ¡maestro Fu! ¿Usted sabía que estaban lastimando a mi elegido y no me lo dijo?-

-No podía decírtelo, Plagg- dijo el maestro Fu- si te hubiera dicho, tú hubieras querido regresar con Adrien antes de recuperarte por completo de tu herida-

Plagg iba a decir algo, pero Adrien lo tomó entre sus manos.

-Está bien, Plagg- dijo Adrien- estamos aquí los dos, y estamos vivos. Todo está bien. Y creo que tenemos trabajo que hacer- añadió, volviéndose a la pelea.

El maestro Fu sonrió. Sabía que había elegido correctamente a los dos superhéroes.

Plagg miró a su elegido con una expresión llena de preocupación, pero finalmente el kwami sonrió y asintió. Adrien sacó el anillo de Chat Noir de la caja, se lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano derecha, y cerró el puño.

-Plagg… ¡transfórmame!-

x-x-x

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Maïtresse había acorralado a Ladybug contra la puerta de madera de la catedral. La chica se miró a sí misma. Gruesos hilos estaban atados alrededor de sus antebrazos, codos, rodillas y pies. Incluso había hilos más delgados en cada uno de sus dedos. Ladybug intentó en vano de soltarse de ellos o de alcanzar su yoyo, pero estaba completamente inmovilizada.

Y casi podía escuchar la risa de Hawkmoth.

"Ahora, Maïtresse", dijo Hawkmoth de manera telepática a _mademoiselle_ Bustier "quítale su Miraculous, ahora que está inmovilizada. Y después pregúntale por el Miraculous de Chat Noir"

La mujer akumatizada se acercó a Ladybug y golpeó el suelo con su bastón. Las manos de Ladybug se movieron, contra su voluntad, acercándose cada vez más a sus oídos, dispuestos a tomar los aretes.

-¡No!¡Para!- gritó Ladybug, moviendo su cabeza, intentando alejarse de sus propias manos, las cuales no respondían a sus órdenes.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, Ladybug- dijo Maïtresse tras echarse a reír- no hay manera de que salgas de esta. Tu cuerpo se convirtió en mi marioneta de hilos, no podrás detenerte hasta que me entregues tu Miraculous-

-¡En tus sueños!- dijo la chica, su voz con una mezcla de pánico y fatiga- jamás tendrás mi Miraculous-

Maïtresse sonrió maliciosamente, y con otro golpe de su bastón en el suelo, hizo que la heroína se golpeara a si misma en la cara y en el abdomen. Mientras se resistía, los listones que sostenían sus coletas cayeron al suelo, y su cabello cubrió su cara.

-¡No!¡Basta!- dijo Ladybug.

-¡Déjala!- alcanzó a escuchar decir a Alya a lo lejos, pero Ladybug estaba demasiado fatigada y adolorida como para poder siquiera levantar la mirada. ¡No! ¡Tenía que resistir mientras encontraba una manera de librarse!

Usando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, levantó la mirada. Kagami, Nathaniel, Alya y Nino también habían sido atrapados como ella con hilos y una cruceta de marioneta cada uno, y Maïtresse los hacía golpearse entre ellos, excepto Alya, quien estaba siendo obligada a grabar lo sucedido con su celular. No vio a Adrien, y una parte de ella agradeció que el chico la hubiera escuchado y hubiera corrido a ponerse a salvo.

-Ahora sí, todo París va a saber quien eres realmente, Ladybug- dijo la mujer, golpeando de nuevo el suelo con su bastón.

Ladybug dejó de golpearse a sí misma, y sus manos volvieron a acercarse peligrosamente a sus aretes. Cuando sintió sus dedos sobre sus oídos, la chica cerró los ojos tristemente.

"Lo siento, Tikki", pensó ella "yo…perdí"

De pronto, Ladybug sintió que los hilos que la suspendían en el aire se rompieron, y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, excepto que cayó sobre un par de fuertes brazos, que le parecían bastante conocidos. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, e involuntariamente reposó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la persona que la había atrapado. Ladybug tomó aire y se esforzó en abrir los ojos para ver quien la había salvado de perder su Miraculous. La respuesta la dejó boquiabierta.

-Tú…- dijo ella débilmente.

-Perdona la tardanza, _bugginette_. Ya estoy aquí-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Debo confesar que me emocioné escribiendo este capítulo. Aún no ha pasado el peligro, pero por fin Chat Noir ha regresado a la pelea. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	10. Capítulo 10

RUPTURA

Adrien estaba tan acostumbrado a la decepción, que era casi imposible que fuera akumatizado… hasta ahora. Un error de su parte hizo que no solo cayera bajo el poder de Hawkmoth, sino que fuera acusado de asesinato y se convirtiera en la persona más odiada de todo París.

Misma advertencia:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen.

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

x-x-x

CAPÍTULO 10

 _Entrada de Notre Dame_

Cuando Ladybug abrió los ojos, sintió un vacío en su estómago mezclado con la más grande sensación de alivio que había tenido en toda su vida al ver que su compañero, sano y salvo, había sido quien la había atrapado. Sus ojos se perdieron en los de él. Tenía una sonrisa triste, y algunos golpes en sus mejillas, pero ahí estaba. Reconocería esos brazos, sosteniéndola, en cualquier lado.

-Ch…Chat…- apenas alcanzó a balbucear Ladybug. Sintió el familiar material de cuero negro del traje de su compañero, pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase, pues Maïtresse se lanzó contra ellos, atacándolos con su bastón de cruceta. Chat Noir activó el suyo, haciéndolo enlongarse, y llevando a Ladybug en sus brazos hacia una de las torres de la catedral.

-Aquí vas a estar a salvo- dijo Chat, mientras miraba a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que estuvieran solos en la torre- cuidado, trata de no moverte mucho. No tardaré en regresar por ti-

-Chat… ¿realmente eres tú?- dijo Ladybug, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras que el chico la ponía en el suelo con sumo cuidado para intentar no lastimarla más- realmente creí que tú estabas…-

-Lo sé, y siento mucho haberte hecho pensar lo peor, _bugginette_ \- dijo el héroe con una expresión culpable.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de los ojos de la chica, y Chat se mordió el labio. ¡No quería que llorara! Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ladybug rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, aún sollozando. Chat dio un respingo de sorpresa, pero sonrió levemente y la abrazó también, intentando calmarla.

-Shhh… no llores, _bugginette_ \- susurró Chat, intentando consolarla- todo está bien-

-Gato estúpido- dijo Ladybug entre sollozos, sus dedos hundiéndose en los cabellos del chico mientras lo abrazaba- pensé que te había perdido para siempre. No me vuelvas a asustar así…-

Chat Noir sonrió tristemente. Pasó los dedos por los cabellos de su compañera, que estaban sueltos y desordenados para ese momento.

-Lo siento mucho. Mi kwami estaba lastimado, y no podía usar el Miraculous en todo este tiempo. Pero te lo explicaré todo más tarde. Tenemos un akuma que atrapar primero…-

Chat Noir se separó de ella con suavidad, tomó la mano de Ladybug y presionó sus labios contra sus nudillos con cariño. La chica sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo al recordar ese gesto de su compañero, quien le guiñó un ojo.

-Espera, Chat, voy contigo- dijo Ladybug, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano e intentando levantarse.

-No, _milady_ , tú estás muy lastimada por la pelea- dijo Chat Noir en un tono firme, impidiendo que la chica se levantara- espérame aquí, y cuando venza a este akuma vendré por ti para que lo purifiques-

Chat se dispuso a regresar a la batalla, pero Ladybug lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo. El chico se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido.

-Pero…- dijo la chica, renuente a dejarlo ir solo a la pelea- no quiero… no quiero perderte otra vez-

Chat Noir sonrió, sus mejillas sintiéndose calientes mientras se teñían levemente de rojo.

-No me vas a perder jamás- dijo el chico con su amplia sonrisa- no has logrado deshacerte de mí-

Y antes de que la chica dijera algo más, Chat Noir saltó de la torre de nuevo hacia la explanada frente a la catedral. Una vez que se quedó sola, Ladybug sintió que las lágrimas de alegría finalmente comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos y fluir por sus mejillas. ¡Chat Noir estaba vivo! ¡Su mejor amigo, su colega, su compañero de equipo, estaba vivo! La sensación de alivio la inundó por completo.

"Marinette, tienes que ayudar a Chat", escuchó a Tikki desde el fondo de su cabeza.

-Lo sé, Tikki, vamos- dijo Ladybug, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

x-x-x

 _Explanada frente a Notre Dame_

Maïtresse parecía un poco desorientada cuando vio a Chat Noir aparecer frente a ella, con su bastón en mano y una expresión traviesa.

"¡No!", dijo Hawkmoth de manera telepática "¡no puede estar de vuelta! Maïtresse, atácalo y quítale su Miraculous. ¡Lo quiero ya!"

Maïtresse se lanzó contra Chat Noir, con su bastón en alto, mientras que el chico detuvo el ataque con su propio bastón.

-Chat Noir, dame tu Miraculous- dijo Maïtresse, y se volvió hacia Kagami, Nino y Nathaniel- ¡a él, y quítenle su anillo!-

Los ojos de Chat pasaron a sus amigos, que estaban siendo controlados con los hilos y crucetas, y dio un salto hacia atrás para evadirlos. No quería lastimarlos, y sabía que tenía que tener cuidado de que no lo atacaran.

-Oh, profesora, no sabía que iba a dejar que los demás me _dieran una lección_ \- dijo Chat Noir, y rió en voz baja por su propio chiste- pensé que sería un poco más de un reto, _mademoiselle_ -

Maïtresse se enfureció, y se lanzó contra él con su bastón. Nuevamente, Chat Noir se defendió hábilmente con su propio bastón, haciendo que la profesora akumatizada diera algunos pasos atrás. De pronto, sintió que alguien lo tomó de los brazos con fuerza por la espalda.

-Nathaniel, Kagami- dijo Chat Noir, entrecerrando los ojos- ¡suéltenme! No quiero lastimarlos…-

-Chat Noir, tienes que golpearnos- dijo Kagami, con una expresión mortificada, a pesar de que la chica y el pelirrojo tomaban con fuerza los brazos de Chat- no podemos controlarnos-

Chat Noir dudó: no quería lastimar a sus amigos, mucho menos cuando ellos habían sido de los pocos que lo habían apoyado cuando todo París estaba en su contra. No pudo pensar mucho en ello, pues el bastón de Maïtresse lo golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza, aturdiéndolo. Una cruceta apareció sobre su cabeza, de la que surgieron un grupo de hilos, los cuales se enrollaron alrededor de sus brazos mientras que Nath y Kagami lo soltaban.

-¡No!- gruñó Chat, quien ya había visto lo que esos hilos hacían.

"Bien", dijo Hawkmoth "ahora que Chat Noir está bajo tu control, toma su Miraculous"

Chat Noir cayó de rodillas al suelo, entrecerrando los ojos, mientras se esforzaba por resistirse al control de los hilos.

-Hawkmoth dice que él sabe tu verdadera identidad, y que más vale que le ayudes a obtener el Miraculous de Ladybug y…- comenzó a decir Maïtresse.

-Dile que no me importa que sepa mi identidad secreta- dijo Chat Noir con una sonrisa astuta- él debería conocerme mejor. Debería saber mejor que nadie que yo jamás, jamás traicionaré a Ladybug. CATACLISMO-

Los hilos que estaban alrededor de su mano derecha fueron destruidos por el poder de Chat Noir, extendiéndose hacia la cruceta, destruyendo por completo todo lo que lo aprisionaba.

-Lo siento, _mademoiselle_ Bustier, pero tendrá que hacer algo mejor- dijo el chico con una sonrisa traviesa.

Maïtresse se enfureció y se lanzó contra Chat Noir rápidamente con su bastón en alto, que el chico volvió a detenerlo con el suyo. Tras varios golpes, el héroe le arrebató su bastón y lo partió a la mitad, justamente al mismo tiempo en el que Ladybug bajaba del campanario de Notre Dame a su lado, ayudada por su yoyo.

-Milady…- dijo Chat, borrando su sonrisa traviesa al verla caminar hacia él, doblada de dolor.

-Estoy bien, _mon_ _chaton_ \- dijo Ladybug, sonriendo cansadamente, pero guiñándole un ojo y luego volviéndose al akuma- has hecho suficiente mal, pequeño akuma…-

Tras atrapar y purificar el akuma, Ladybug volvió una sonrisa cansada a Chat Noir, quien la atrapó en sus brazos antes de que cayera agotada al suelo por el cansancio que sentía. Sintió que el chico la levantó en sus brazos, pasando un brazo detrás de sus rodillas y otro por su espalda.

-Te tengo. Has estado muy ocupada, _milady_ \- dijo Chat Noir en voz baja- y lamento decirlo, pero tú y yo necesitamos hablar antes de regresar a casa-

Ladybug asintió débilmente. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, pero fueron interrumpidos por Nadja y su camarógrafo.

-Aquí Nadja Chamack, en exclusiva desde Notre Dame- dijo la reportera, acercándose a los dos héroes- Chat Noir, todo París pensaba que estabas muerto. ¿Dónde estabas todo este tiempo?¿eres el mismo Chat Noir de siempre, o un sustituto?-

-¿Qué?- dijo Chat Noir, entrecerrando los ojos y fingiendo estar ofendido ante la sugerencia de que no fuera el mismo héroe de siempre- por supuesto que soy el mismo Chat Noir de siempre. Hawkmoth mintió sobre el hecho de que estuviera muerto-

-Pero… el asuma que fue Adrien Agreste dijo que te había asesinado- dijo Nadja Chamack- y después de ello no regresaste. ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo?-

-Adrien Agreste es inocente- dijo Ladybug en voz alta- supongo que todo París querrá disculparse con él-

-Y con todas las demás víctimas que fueron atacadas tras haber sido akumatizadas- dijo Chat Noir, frunciendo el entrecejo- ahora, si me disculpan…-

Tras asegurarse de que _mademoiselle_ Bustier estuviera a salvo y acompañada de Nino, Alya y los otros chicos, Chat presionó el botón de su bastón, haciéndolo extenderse de nuevo, y desapareció hacia la noche junto con Ladybug.

-¿Se encuentra bien, _mademoiselle_ Bustier?- dijo Nino.

La profesora se frotó la frente.

-Eh… ¿qué fue lo que me pasó?- dijo ella.

Los chicos sonrieron y la ayudaron a levantarse.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Chat Noir está vivo!- dijo Alya, apagando la grabación de su teléfono celular.

x-x-x

 _Torre de Notre Dame_

 _Poco después_

Chat Noir pensó que el campanario de la catedral sería el mejor lugar para esconderse y asegurarse de que Ladybug estuviera a salvo, así como para poder charlar con ella sobre lo sucedido en las últimas semanas.

Tras poner a la heroína en el suelo con sumo cuidado, Chat Noir se sentó frente a ella y sonrió levemente.

-Bueno- dijo él con una sonrisa apenada, frotándose la parte posterior de su cabeza- creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar-

-Por supuesto- dijo Ladybug, y sus ojos se fijaron en el anillo de Chat Noir, notando que le quedaba solo un minuto- pero ya casi te vas a destransformar-

-Creo que eso es lo mejor, _milady_ , que sepas quien soy- dijo Chat Noir- respeté lo que querías, mantener nuestras identidades secretas, pero creo que en esta ocasión causó más problemas de los que solucionó…-

Ladybug sacudió la cabeza con firmeza, pero se detuvo. Le dolía hacer eso.

-No, Chat, no creo que…-

-Detransformación- dijo Chat Noir antes de que la chica terminara de hablar.

Al ver la luz verde que aparecía desde el borde del cinturón y los pies de Chat Noir, la chica cerró los ojos con fuerza y los cubrió con ambas manos, negándose a mirarlo. Una vez detransformado y mirando a Ladybug cubrirse la cara, Adrien rió en voz baja.

-Vamos, por favor, _bugginette_ \- dijo Adrien, extendiendo su mano hacia ella, tocándola suavemente en la mejilla- abre los ojos-

-¡No, Chat!- dijo Ladybug- nuestras identidades deben permanecer secretas, sin importar lo que…-

-Tienes que saberlo. Por favor, confía en mí- insistió Adrien, con cuidado quitándole las manos de los ojos, los cuales la chica mantenía firmemente cerrados- la verdad es que Hawkmoth ya conoce mi identidad. Y que tu la sepas podría incluso salvarnos en la siguiente ocasión-

La chica mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por unos segundos más. Adrien la miró con una sonrisa triste. Se veía muy linda, a pesar de que tenía varios golpes en la cara. ¡Se moría de ganas de acercarse a ella y besarla! Pero se controló, esperando pacientemente a que la chica finalmente abriera los ojos.

- _Bugginette_ \- insistió Adrien- está bien. Confía en mí-

Los argumentos de Chat la convencieron, y Ladybug finalmente abrió los ojos. Un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. No podía creerlo. Su compañero era…

-Tú… Adrien… ¿tú eres Chat Noir?- dijo Ladybug boquiabierta, parpadeando un par de veces, como si no estuviera segura de haber visto bien- tú… Adrien… Chat…-

Adrien sonrió apenado.

-¿Sorpresa?- dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros y ladeando la cabeza levemente- lo siento mucho, Ladybug, lo sucedido el último mes es todo mi culpa. Después del baile en mi colegio regresé a mi casa furioso porque habían tratado mal a… una amiga muy querida. Y lastimé accidentalmente a mi kwami…-

-Pfff… te dije que no era nada, chico- dijo Plagg, flotando entre ellos dos, mostrándole su cola completamente curada- lo que sí me hace enfurecer es la falta de Camembert…-

-Lo lamento, Plagg, no pensé que me fuera a transformar hoy, y no vine preparado- dijo Adrien, y se volvió a la sorprendida chica, quien aún no podía decir nada- ¿en donde estaba? Ah, sí, lastimé a mi kwami. Entonces, me quité el Miraculous para que Plagg pudiera curarse, y Hawkmoth usó ese momento para akumatizarme. Pero… creo que vio en mi mente que soy Chat Noir- tragó saliva- antes de perder el control, envié a Plagg contigo, pero parece que fue mejor a curarse con el guardián-

Ladybug miró sorprendida al chico y su kwami. ¡No podía creerlo! Adrien, el chico que había amado desde el día que lo conoció, y el día que se había convertido en Ladybug, ¡era Chat Noir! Y Chat… ¿estaba enamorado de ella? Su mandíbula cayó, dejándola boquiabierta.

-No… no me mires así, _bugginette_ , por favor- dijo Adrien, rascándose la nuca en un gesto apenado, muy parecido al gesto que hacía Chat Noir, y la chica se preguntaba como no se había dado cuenta antes de que era él.

-Tú… tú eres…- dijo ella, mortificada, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había hecho, y de todos los problemas que había ocasionado al no saber que Chat y Adrien eran la misma persona- y yo te golpeé… te maltraté, e hice que todo París…-

Ladybug se cubrió la cara. Sí, todo había sido finalmente su culpa. Si hubiera conocido la verdadera identidad de Chat Noir, todos los problemas de ese último mes jamás hubieran pasado. Y había sido ella quien había insistido en mantener secretas sus identidades.

De pronto, sintió las manos de Adrien sobre las suyas.

- _Milady_ … por favor- dijo Adrien, despejando su rostro- no quiero que llores.

-Es mi culpa, _chaton_ \- dijo Ladybug- no merezco que me perdones-

-Nada de eso. Nada fue tu culpa- dijo el chico, sonriendo- además, todo está bien. Ambos estamos vivos, y a salvo. Después de esta noche, todo París sabrá que Chat Noir está vivo, y no habrá más problemas-

Ladybug sonrió emocionada, y tomó a Adrien por la solapa de la camisa, tirando de él, y lo besó. El chico abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la acción de ella, pero sonrió también y volvió a cerrar los ojos. ¡Llevaba años soñando con ese momento! Tomó a la chica por la cintura y la acercó a sí mismo, pero ambos gimieron de dolor por sus heridas en las últimas peleas, y se separaron abruptamente.

-¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, apenados.

Hubo un silencio incómodo que fue rápidamente roto por Plagg, quien comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de esos dos, haciendo que ambos se enrojecieran furiosamente.

-Jajaja, ¡deberían ver sus caras!- dijo Plagg, sin parar de reír en voz alta- brrrr… son un par de ridículos-

-Plagg, te callas o te quedarás sin Camembert por un mes- siseó Adrien en tono de advertencia, entrecerrando los ojos. El kwami se quedó en silencio casi de inmediato, y Adrien se volvió a la chica, quien estaba tan sonrojada como él- em…bueno, _milady_ , si ya estamos de acuerdo, creo que sería mejor que nos fuéramos a casa. Fue un largo día-

Adrien se dispuso a levantarse, pero la chica lo detuvo. Sabía que él tenía razón: el hecho de que ambos desconocieran la identidad del otro había causado todo ese problema.

-No, espera- dijo ella, tomando la mano de Adrien con firmeza para detenerlo- creo que lo mejor será que te muestre quien soy yo en realidad-

Adrien sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no creo que sea buena idea, _milady_ \- dijo él- ya te dije que Hawkmoth sabe mi identidad. Si llegara a volver a entrar en mi mente…-

-No lo hará- dijo Ladybug, señalando su anillo y sonriendo levemente- porque no te retirarás el anillo. Detransformación-

Igual que como Ladybug había hecho, al ver el brillo rojo comenzando desde los pies de la heroína, Adrien cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¡No!¡No te puedo ver! Tengo que protegerte, Ladybug- dijo Adrien, apretando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza- en serio, eres la persona a quien amo, no puedo arriesgarme a que Hawkmoth te lastime, y menos por mi culpa-

Marinette sonrió, algo apenada, y se volvió a Tikki, quien estaba agotada, pero asintió cansadamente. La chica puso sus manos en la mejilla de Adrien.

-Por favor… abre los ojos, _mon chaton_ \- dijo Marinette en un susurro.

- _Milady…_ -

-Confía en mí, _chaton_ \- dijo la chica.

Finalmente, Adrien abrió los ojos, y éstos se fijaron en los de Marinette. Tragó saliva al ver la familiar sonrisa de su compañera de la escuela, la misma sonrisa de su compañera de equipo. Marinette ladeó su cabeza y sonrió.

-¿Ma… Marinette?- dijo Adrien, boquiabierto.

-Lo sé…- dijo la chica, apenada, encogiendo sus rodillas- lo siento mucho…si te decepciono…-

Adrien sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa que hizo que Marinette se derritiera de solo verlo. Se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Sonrió al percibir su delicioso aroma a vainilla y pan recién horneado conforme se acercaba a ella. El chico finalmente acortó la distancia, uniendo sus labios contra los de ella. Pasó una de sus manos entre los cabellos de la chica, y Marinette no pudo sino responder al beso de Adrien.

-No me decepcionas, Marinette- dijo Adrien cuando se separaron, con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillando de felicidad- que tú seas Ladybug es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado-

Marinette lo miró de regreso con enormes ojos.

-¿Es cierto eso?-

-Por supuesto- sonrió el chico, ladeando la cabeza y sin dejar de sonreír- ¿alguna vez te he mentido, _bugginette_?-

La chica sonrió de nuevo y tomó la mano de Adrien, quien la besó en la mejilla. Los dos se dieron cuenta de que los dos kwamis habían abierto el pequeño bolso de Marinette y sacado algunos macarons para recargar fuerzas.

-Sí, sí, son tan adorables que me dan diabetes- dijo Plagg, haciendo un gesto de fastidio y dejando escapar un eructo- ¡parece que no se han dado cuenta lo grave que es mi falta de Camembert!-

-¡Plagg!- lo reprendió Tikki, dándole un zape a su colega.

-Tanto como me gustaría dar la contra a Plagg, creo que tiene razón, Mari- dijo Adrien- deberíamos regresar a casa. Creo que los dos tenemos que descansar-

Marinette asintió, reprimiendo un puchero. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería separarse de él. Adrien sonrió y, tras ponerse de pie, le ofreció la mano.

-Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa- dijo el chico, y se volvió al kwami- Plagg, trasfórmame-

Marinette lo miró, sonriendo de nuevo. Todo estaba bien de nuevo. ¡Su _chaton_ estaba vivo, y estaba ahí con ella!

-Tikki, transfórmame- dijo Marinette.

Segundos después, Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban volando sobre los techos de París.

x-x-x

 _Guardia de Hawkmoth_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

El villano dejó caer al suelo su bastón en un gesto frustrado. ¡Había estado tan cerca, tan cercano a obtener el Miraculous de Ladybug! Pero había tenido que regresar Chat Noir y arruinarlo todo.

-Detransformación-

Una luz color violeta recorrió al villano, dejando en su lugar al famoso Gabriel Agreste. Su kwami, Nooro, se dejó caer agotado sobre el suelo. Su estómago le pedía desesperadamente alimento, pero sabía bien que había algo más importante que atender.

-Amo, yo…-

-¿Cómo es posible que Chat Noir regresara?- siseó Gabriel Agreste- ¿cómo se atreve Adrien a intervenir nuevamente en este asunto?-

-Amo, quizá no fue Adrien este Chat Noir- dijo Nooro.

-¿Cómo no puede ser?- dijo Gabriel Agreste- cuando lo akumatizé, lo vi claramente. Adrien ha sido Chat Noir todo este tiempo, y también estuvo en la catedral en la pelea de hoy-

-Pero amo, por favor piénselo- dijo el kwami insistentemente- vimos al kwami huir herido con el Miraculous. Y desde entonces, Adrien fue atacado por haber asesinado a Chat Noir. ¿De verdad cree que el chico no se transformaría para al menos hacer que los habitantes de París dejaran de atacarlo?-

-Mmmm…-

-Lo más lógico es que Plagg haya encontrado a otro elegido para continuar con el trabajo de Chat Noir- dijo Nooro.

Gabriel Agreste lo pensó por unos momentos. No era imposible que el poder de Chat Noir hubiera sido transferido a otra persona. Se cruzó de brazos.

-Tienes razón- dijo Gabriel Agreste- y creo que ya he castigado a Adrien lo suficiente por haber ocultado que era el Chat Noir original. Mañana volveré a París. Vamos, Nooro-

Nooro asintió, aliviado de al menos haber logrado ayudar de alguna manera a la causa, y deseando un día ser libre. Siguió en silencio a Gabriel Agreste hacia su habitación en su mansión en Londres.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento de la familia Dupain-Cheng_

 _Poco más tarde_

El televisor se encontraba encendido en la habitación de Marinette cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir entraron por la trampilla del balcón.

-Bonsoir, _París_ \- dijo la voz de la famosa reportera en la televisión- _aquí Nadja Chamack con noticias impactantes. Esta noche la explanada frente a la catedral de Notre Dame fue testigo de un evento increíble: el regreso de Chat Noir. Nuestro héroe no estaba muerto, pero no explicó donde había estado los últimos días. La teoría que ofrece la policía es que fue gravemente herido en algún ataque de akuma, a juzgar por los golpes que vimos en su rostro, o que se trate de un nuevo Chat Noir, aunque el héroe insistió en que es el mismo de siempre_ -

- _Eso es increíble, Nadja_ \- dijo Alec- _no puedo creerlo. Parece que nosotros y todo París le debemos una disculpa a Adrien Agreste por todo el odio que recibió por un crimen que no cometió…_ -

Ambos chicos entraron a la habitación de Marinette, ambos se sentaron sobre la cama y se detransformaron al mismo tiempo.

-Finalmente, estamos en casa- dijo Marinette, tumbándose en la cama y poniendo la mano a su lado para que Adrien hiciera lo mismo. El chico no se hizo del rogar, y tomó asiento junto a ella, rodeándola con su brazo y atrayéndola hacia él. Marinette apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- dijo Adrien en voz baja mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Marinette.

-¿Qué más? Seguir peleando contra Hawkmoth hasta derrotarlo- dijo ella.

Adrien sonrió mientras que la miraba con adoración. ¡Por supuesto que Marinette era su Ladybug! ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Era tan fuerte y segura de sí misma como su alter ego. Miró de reojo a la chica, quien había cerrado los ojos, aún apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro, y había normalizado su respiración. Adrien sonrió y apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de ella por unos segundos.

-Creo que es hora de irme y que te deje descansar, _bugginette_ \- dijo el chico, ignorando sus somnolientos reclamos mientras deshacía la cama y la cubría las mantas. La besó en la mejilla y, cuando se volvió a Plagg para que lo transformara, Marinette lo tomó del brazo.

-Quédate, por favor-

Adrien sonrió.

-Si pudiera, lo haría sin pensarlo, Mari- dijo Adrien- pero tus padres me matarán si llegan a darse cuenta de que estuve aquí, y…-

-Por favor, _mon chaton_ \- dijo Marinette con enormes ojos, que Adrien no se pudo negar. El chico sonrió y se tumbó junto a ella de nuevo, rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Te aprovechas porque estoy enamorado de ti- dijo Adrien.

-Muchas gracias- sonrió Marinette, poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Adrien otra vez. Podía jurar que escuchó un leve ronroneo viniendo de él- buenas noches, _mon chaton_ -

-Buenas noches, _bugginette_ \- dijo él.

Mientras tanto, Plagg y Tikki se miraron entre sí, y sonrieron.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Sé que hice sufrir bastante a Adrien, y a Marinette también, pero al final todo salió bien. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por leer mis locuras. Tengo la impresión de que nos leeremos muy pronto.

Abby L.


	11. Epílogo

RUPTURA

Adrien estaba tan acostumbrado a la decepción, que era casi imposible que fuera akumatizado… hasta ahora. Un error de su parte hizo que no solo cayera bajo el poder de Hawkmoth, sino que fuera acusado de asesinato y se convirtiera en la persona más odiada de todo París.

Misma advertencia:

1) Los personajes no me pertenecen.

2) Contiene spoilers de la segunda temporada

x-x-x

EPÍLOGO

 _Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Algunos rayos de luz se colaron por la trampilla que llevaba al balcón y comenzaba a molestar los ojos de ambos. Los dos chicos tuvieron consciencia de sí mismos casi al mismo tiempo, cuando escucharon a una molesta alondra canturreando en la ventana de la habitación de Marinette.

Adrien tenía los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Marinette, dejando sus manos en la espalda baja de la chica y con los dedos entrelazados. Ella apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico, dándole una sensación cálida y agradable. El chico dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho, que Marinette podía jurar que era un ronroneo.

-Mmmm…- gruñó la chica, separándose un poco de él para poder cubrirse los ojos con las mano- ay, no, ¿porqué tuvo que amanecer?-

Adrien rió en voz baja, y le dio un beso en el cabello, para después extender los brazos, cubriéndola de la luz con sus hombros.

-¿Así está mejor, _milady_?- susurró el chico.

-Está perfecto, _chaton_ \- dijo ella.

Adrien iba a decir algo más, cuando ambos se quedaron helados al escuchar una voz que venía de bajo la trampilla.

-¿Marinette?- la voz de Sabine Dupain-Cheng alarmó a los dos chicos.

Ambos se levantaron de golpe, Adrien golpeándose levemente en la cabeza con el techo.

-Ouch…-

-Shhhh- dijo Marinette, empujándolo para hacer que se volviera a acostar y cubriéndole la cara con una almohada- oh, Dios, oh, Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer?-

-¿Princesa?- dijo el chico en voz baja- no puedo respirar…-

Marinette se mordió el labio, mortificada, mientras quitaba la almohada y Adrien seguía riendo en voz baja. El chico se rodó hacia la pared, y tomó la almohada en forma de gato de Marinette para cubrirse con ella y pasar desapercibido.

-Tranquila, _milady_ \- dijo el chico en voz baja- no haré ningún ruido-

La chica no pudo responder, pues su mamá abrió la trampilla en ese momento.

-Ah, aquí estás, Marinette- dijo Sabine- anoche no te escuché llegar-

-Lo lamento, _maman_ \- dijo Marinette- llegué un poco tarde, y no quise despertarlos-

-La próxima vez avísanos que ya llegaste, aunque sea tarde- dijo su madre, ladeando la cabeza- sabes que nos preocupamos cuando no te vemos llegar-

-Sí, _maman_ , no te preocupes- dijo Marinette en voz baja- no volverá a pasar-

Sabine pareció satisfecha, y regresó a sus quehaceres habituales, saliendo de la habitación por la trampilla del suelo. Marinette esperó unos segundos, hasta escuchar a su madre encender la televisión en la cocina. Sonrió y subió de nuevo a su cama, donde Adrien la esperaba, aún riendo en voz alta.

-Aww, te ves adorable con ese color rojo en tus mejillas- dijo el chico, emergiendo detrás del enorme peluche en forma de gato, sin dejar de sonreírle.

-No te burles…- se quejó Marinette- ¿y tú, no tendrás problemas con tu padre sobre… esto?-

La sonrisa de Adrien se borró de pronto.

-Con suerte, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que no estoy en casa- dijo el chico, con un tanto de amargura en su voz- él aún está en Londres con Nathalie, desde el día que… que fui akumatizado- sacudió la cabeza- ni siquiera le importó que…-

Los ojos de Adrien se humedecieron levemente, y Marinette lo besó en la mejilla.

-Ya, no pienses más en ello- dijo ella, extendiendo la mano para acariciar sus cabellos. ¡Cuánto tiempo había soñado con hacer eso!- todo va a estar bien, Adrien, en serio-

El chico sonrió tristemente y la volvió a abrazar.

-Sí, todo va a estar bien- sonrió Adrien, olvidando su anterior tristeza- estoy contigo-

x-x-x

 _Mansión Agreste_

 _Al día siguiente_

Gabriel Agreste regresó a casa dos días después de que Chat Noir volviera a aparecer en combate en París junto con Ladybug. Cuando llegaron a la Gare du Nord fueron recogidos en el auto por el Gorila y llevados a casa en poco tiempo. Apenas eran las primeras horas después del mediodía cuando ambos descendieron en casa de la familia Agreste.

Tan pronto como Gabriel cruzó las puertas de la casa, vio que Adrien lo estaba esperando, sentado al pie de la escalera.

-Padre- dijo el chico, sonriendo con una sombra de preocupación- necesito hablar contigo-

Gabriel estuvo a punto de decirle que estaba muy ocupado, que no tenía tiempo de hablar con él, pero lo pensó mejor. Nooro le había dicho que no era probable que Adrien fuera Chat, pero quizá…

-Está bien, hijo, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-De hecho, tengo que confesarte algo- dijo Adrien, con una expresión culpable.

El hombre alzó las cejas. ¿Qué era lo que su hijo querría confesarle?

-Dime-

-Yo… me he estado escapando de casa en varias ocasiones- dijo Adrien, bastante apenado- no quería… no quería decepcionarte, padre, pero la verdad es que tengo…-

Gabriel Agreste frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Tengo una novia, padre- dijo Adrien, bajando la mirada- pero quiero hacer las cosas bien. Pedirte tu permiso-

El hombre parpadeó un par de veces. No se esperaba eso. Esperaba una extraña confesión de que él era Chat Noir, o que no quería continuar con las clases de francés. Pero nunca eso.

-Por favor, papá- dijo Adrien antes de que Gabriel pudiera responder a lo que decía- te juro que Marinette es una buena persona, es muy dulce y valiente, y además es muy hábil. También quiere ser diseñadora, como tú, y…-

Gabriel Agreste salió de su sorpresa, y se aclaró la garganta.

-A ver, un momento- dijo el hombre- ¿quieres decirme que tienes una novia?-

Adrien asintió.

-¿Ella está aquí?-

Adrien volvió a asentir, y caminó unos pasos hacia el comedor, y regresó al recibidor con Marinette de su mano. La chica parecía nerviosa mientras que Adrien tiraba de ella y la instaba a salir de su escondite en la habitación contigua.

-Padre, ella es Marinette- dijo Adrien, apretando la mano de la chica y sonriéndole para tranquilizarla, aunque se notaba a leguas que él era el que estaba más asustado de los dos- mi… Mari, ella es mi padre-

-Es… es un gusto conocerlo, señor…- dijo la chica nerviosamente.

Gabriel frunció el entrecejo de nuevo, pero pronto relajó la mirada. Así que esa era la causa de las misteriosas escapadas de su hijo: iba a ver a esta chica. Todo tenía sentido. Y Nooro tenía razón, Adrien no podía ser Chat Noir.

-El gusto es mío, _mademoiselle_ \- dijo monsieur Agreste- aunque creo que ya nos habíamos conocido, ¿verdad?-

Marinette se ruborizó horriblemente. Sí, había conocido al padre de Adrien en el concurso de sombreros, pero también lo conoció cuando le devolvió el libro de los Miraculous. Y no había estado muy contento con ella.

-Eh… sí, _monsieur_ -

Gabriel Agreste incluso sonrió.

-Bueno, la verdad creo que tiene mucho talento, _mademoiselle_ \- dijo _monsieur_ Agreste- solo espero que no distraiga a Adrien de sus múltiples actividades-

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Marinette- jamás pensaría en ello-

-Bien- dijo Gabriel Agreste- ¿qué están haciendo aquí?¿qué no tienen otras cosas que hacer en un día como este?-

Adrien sonrió, tomándolo como si hubiera aceptado su relación con Marinette, y tiró del brazo de la chica para salir de ahí.

x-x-x

 _Colegio Françoise Dupont_

 _Al día siguiente_

Pasada toda la conmoción, y habiendo tenido tiempo de recuperase de sus múltiples golpes, Adrien y Marinette se detuvieron en la entrada del colegio y se miraron entre sí.

-Bueno, aquí estamos- dijo el chico, volviéndose a ella- ¿estás segura?-

-Positivo- dijo Marinette- no queremos matar a nuestros amigos de un infarto-

Adrien rió en voz baja. La chica tenía toda la razón. Si bien el regreso de Chat Noir sería la comidilla de ese día, si ambos llegaban tomados de la mano, cuando la última vez que se habían visto no estaban en tan buenos términos, alzaría muchas preguntas. Finalmente, ambos habían acordado mostrarlo poco a poco.

El chico tomó la mano de Marinette y presionó sus labios contra sus nudillos.

-Bueno, _milady_ , creo que tenemos que entrar- sonrió él.

Marinette rió en voz baja y extendió su mano para frotarle la cabeza.

-Adrien, se te nota tu Chat- dijo Marinette.

Ambos se echaron a reír, pero pronto se aclararon la garganta y entraron al colegio, intentando mantenerse separados. Tan pronto como cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, algunos de los chicos se acercaron a ellos.

-Oh, Adrien, lo siento mucho- dijo de pronto Alix- eras inocente, debimos haberte escuchado-

-Adrien, lo sentimos mucho- dijo Rose, acercándose a él junto con Juleka.

Incluso Nino y Alya, quienes lo habían apoyado casi desde el comienzo, se acercaron a disculparse con él por haber dudado de su palabra cuando les decía que Chat Noir estaba vivo. Las cosas pronto volvieron a lo normal.

 _Mademoiselle_ Bustier lo abrazó tan pronto como entró.

- _Mon Dieu_ , menos mal que Chat Noir regresó- dijo la profesora, aún abrazando a un apenado Adrien, pero al chico no le importó: estaba feliz de que todo estuviera mejorando.

Adrien levantó la vista, y vio que Kagami y Nath lo estaban saludando desde la distancia, y le sonreían. _Monsieur_ Damocles lo miró, pero palideció y se dio media vuelta, para evitar disculparse con él.

-Ese maldito cara de… búho- siseó Kagami tan pronto como se acercó a él- ¡debería haberse disculpado! Quería expulsarte, y encima fue la causa de que _mademoiselle_ Bustier fuera akumatizada-

Adrien sonrió, agradecido por la indignación de sus amigos. Incluso Kim, Sabrina y Chloé se disculparon con él, y el chico aceptó sus disculpas con toda sinceridad.

Finalmente, Adrien se encontró con Lila en la hora del receso. La chica italiana siguió sonriendo como si nada, e incluso le dirigió una sonrisa llena de superioridad. Jamás se disculpó, ni siquiera porque ella fue la causa de que fuera akumatizado, o porque se puso a esparcir rumores sobre como Adrien supuestamente había asesinado a Chat Noir.

Adrien se sintió un poco mal, aunque al escuchar a Marinette sisear detrás de él, olvidó toda su molestia y sonrió. Se volvió hacia atrás, a mirar a la chica, quien sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió de vuelta.

No podía estar triste. La chica a la que amaba, su _Lady_ , su _bugginette_ estaba con él. Todo iba a estar bien.

x-x-x

FIN DEL EPÍLOGO

¡Hola a todos! Disculpen la tardanza en subir el epílogo, estaba de viaje y no había terminado de escribirlo. Acabo de regresar, y lo primero que hice fue completarlo y subirlo. Ahora sí, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
